


Archaic Dreams

by Sayaka_D



Category: House M.D., Lucifer (TV), Multi-Fandom, Superman/Batman (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaka_D/pseuds/Sayaka_D
Summary: Historias de distintas parejas, de distintos universos y amores diferentes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calor

Hubo una ocasión que House había bromeado a sus empleados que Wilson y el eran sus padres diciendo

—cálmense mamá y papá se pelearon pero se reconciliaran—

Sin dudar de sus palabras y sin mediar las consecuencias de ellas. Claro que Wilson le tenía algo bien preparado a su pareja cuando llegara a su departamento esa noche, desde hace cuánto eran parejas se preguntaran, pues desde hace más de 6 meses, cuando Wilson perdió a Amber y House se había decidido por fin de quedarse con Wilson, ignorando todo lo que le decían los demás sobre que debería darle un espacio, un tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería esperar más, tenían que admitir que se gustaban, le gustaba estar juntos, hacerse bromas, enojarse, reconciliarse, desde el inicio de esa amistad tan rara que tenían ellos dos, todo era diferente los ojos de ambos brillaban cuando se miraban con una gran confianza y con un cariño, no había duda siempre había amor ahí ninguno se quería abandonar, se protegían siempre, se mentían siempre, pero siempre, siempre había algo que les decía cuando se mentían para luego enojarse y después dejarlo pasar y seguir como si nada, todo, todo los hacia sentir felices, porque entre ellos dos se entendían, se entendían tan bien que no había nadie a su alrededor, absolutamente nadie.

Wilson esperaba como siempre a House en su nuevo departamento con una enorme sorpresa, bueno no una sorpresa muy agradable, se habían peleado nuevamente y esta vez enfrente de los empleados de House y este se le ocurrió hacer una broma, la cual no le agradó mucho a él, se habían comprometido desde que los dos decidieron tomarse las cosas más enserio, que nadie en el trabajo debía saber de ellos dos, no por ahora más adelante tal vez lo harían público, pero ahora le gustaba la idea de que nadie supiera porque eso hacía que cierto hombre de ojos azules se volviera más apasionado en la oficina por las grandes tentaciones.

El castaño menor pensaba las veces que tuvo que echar al mayor de su oficina antes de que se le ocurriera tomarlo en la misma, porque seamos claros House es de esos hombre que si quieren algo lo obtienen, pero siempre le costaba con el menor el ser brusco o el querer forzarlo, esa era su debilidad, su enorme debilidad, pero eso no impedía que al llegar a la casa se comieran a besos e hicieran el amor salvajemente cada noche como si no hubiera fin, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si todo se tratara de ellos, solo ellos dos , no había nada ni nadie más que ellos dos.

House se había dignado a entrar al departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo ahora amante, lo primero que hiso al entrar fue dirigirse al living para ver si se encontraba al más bajo ahí, pero al no hallarlo se preocupó, se supone que siempre está ahí esperándolo con algo de comer para luego tener su sesión de amor de todas las noches, lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados y al no verlo ahí boto su bastón con desesperación y entro al cuarto activando una trampa, una enorme red se le vino encima tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inmóvil, logrando que el mayor estuviera algo confuso por lo sucedido, pero al ver a su pareja caminar hacia el con una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que le hacían sentir que estaba por iniciar un buen juego, solo se rio un poco

—tu venganza por la broma, no es muy buena que digamos—se dignó a decir House quitándose la red de encima siendo ayudado por Wilson quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no muy amigable.

—ha esa no era la broma, la broma es que esta noche dormirás en el sillón —termino diciendo Wilson con una sonrisa enorme y dejando ver a un House más que perplejo si no algo molesto, iba a reclamar pero el más bajo ya le había lanzado un maldito cojín en la cara junto con un cobertor y ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, dejando a Gregory molesto.

Tomo el cojín junto con el cobertor, lo acomodo todo en el sillón, espero unos minutos, pasaron 10 minutos, luego 15, 20 y 30 minutos y en definitiva este no podía dormir sin su pareja al lado, le encantaba sentir ese calor que emanaba todas las noches, el calor de confianza, el calor de amor, el calor de entrega, todo ese calor que solo le entregaba James y nadie más, se iba a sentar en el sillón cuando escucho que le sacaban el seguro al cuarto.

Esa era su señal definitiva, el poder entrar al cuarto y tenía que ir ahora o James se podría arrepentir de dejarlo entrar y dejarlo durmiendo toda la noche en el sillón, solo sin poder sentir el cuerpo del más pequeño en sus brazos. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y entro al cuarto vio a Wilson de espaldas completamente tapado, se quitó los pantalones y su pollera dejando solo su ropa interior, se metió dentro de la cama y se acercó con cuidado al otro cuerpo para que este no se le ocurriera escapar.

Cuando por fin logro acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo por la cintura al más bajo, House comenzó dándole pequeños besos a la nuca de este y luego a su cuello de forma cariñosa no quería hacerlo sentir mal, en verdad lo amaba demasiado, Wilson solo se dio vuelta totalmente resignado para besar a House en los labios y acomodarse entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ellos, ese calor que solo se transmitían entre ellos y esta noche, era de esas noche que los dos adoraban, esas noche que no necesitaban tener que hacer el amor, si no el solo sentir ese calor que se daban entre ellos dos, cuando se abrazaban y se besaban, esas noches eran las que ellos dos más amaban en su vida.


	2. Enamorado de Lucifer

Peter apenas y se había graduado de la Universidad cuando sus compañeros le invitaron a aquel Bar en los Ángeles y donde conoció a Lucifer; el cual en sus palabras era el hombre más libertino que había visto en su vida, hasta como de héroe, lo cual era decir mucho.

Aunque claro tampoco se esperó que aquel hombre se acercará más de una vez a ofrecerle más de una copa e invitarlo más de una vez a su cuarto, sin cortes ni rollos, a tener sexo. Lo cual logro que más de una vez tragara grueso y nervioso, logrando que saliera, casi huyendo, hacia la salida siendo perseguido por aquel hombre.

—Podrías dejar de seguirme —Casi grito al hombre detrás de el

—Pero si ni siquiera has tomado dos copas, ni bailado, deberías quedarte un poco más y escucharme tocar el piano, soy magnifico haciéndolo.

El chico se detuvo para verlo unos minutos, admirando aquel hombre frente a él de pies a cabeza — si te acompaño y bebo solo, Solo - recalco - una copa más... me dejas irme tranquilo.

—solo si pasas una noche conmigo, niño.

Peter suspiro agotado al escuchar tales palabras solo tenía que irse y dejarlo nada más, pero joder deseaba enfrentarlo.

—Mira si solo quieres sexo de una noche busca a otra chica o chico, yo no estoy para esas cosas.

Lucifer le miro con una sonrisa conquistadora de oreja a oreja, relamiéndose lentamente el labio superior —Entonces acompáñame una copa y escúchame cantar con mi piano.

El chico volvió a suspirar al notar que el hombre seguiría hasta que este aceptara su oferta, por al menos notando que el sexo estaba descartado; así que aun dudoso volvió a entrar al local, donde se maravilló al escuchar la voz del hombre que lo estaba cortejando y con el cual, después de varios tragos, termino en la cama de este teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

2

Despertó esa mañana con un ligero dolor de cabeza y de cadera, lo cual estaba seguro que no le fascinaba para nada, porque no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba y con quien estaba.

Claro que su sorpresa fue mayor cuando logro sentarse y ver a su lado a Lucifer durmiendo desnudo junto a él, que también estaba desnudo, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al procesar lo ocurrido en la noche, lo cual se había prometido no hacer, por al menos lograba recordar que lo había disfrutado bastante.

Aun así algo frustrado busco con la mirada su ropa por el lugar, logrando divisar su calzoncillo encima de una lámpara de mesa, no tenía idea de cómo término ahí.

Apenas se estiró para alcanzarla sintió como un brazo le rodeaba y le alejaba de su ropa para acercarlo al otro cuerpo caliente.

—Espero hayas disfrutado lo de anoche, porque yo si lo hice.

—Me alegro, pero me tengo que ir — soltó fastidiado mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del hombre que ahora se posicionaba encima, cubriéndolo y queriendo dejarlo sin escape.

—no te gustaría una segunda ronda o una mamada.

Peter abrió sus ojos sorprendido y antes de que el otro hiciera algo utilizo su fuerza empujándolo fuertemente hasta tirarlo de la cama, logrando escuchar el gemido de dolor del otro.

Sin preocuparse por el otro rápidamente tomo su ropa, la cual había visto anteriormente, y poniéndosela rápidamente salió de la habitación divisando un ascensor, el cual tomo apenas vio al otro salir casi detrás de él.

3

No entendía como después de una semana volvía a aquel lugar, y claro inclusive Deadpool le había dicho que no lo hiciera o que lo invitara aunque fuera, pero no, simplemente no se resistió y volvió a aquel lugar donde aquel hombre llamado lucifer lo había poseído.

Solo entro para admirar nuevamente el lugar, fijándose en los detalles ahora de aquel local vacío y el cual, con aquellos colores azules y negros, parecía el paraíso.

Solo dio unos pasos más cuando una morena con un enorme escote se le acerco coquetamente.

— ¿A quién buscas?

—Lucifer.... —hablo nervioso

—ha... esta arriba, sube. — contesto media fastidiada

Sin pensarlo subió por ese ascensor, donde antiguamente escapo, y llegando al cuarto del hombre mayor. Claro que no se esperó encontrarlo con un hombre corpulento y moreno, intentando golpearlo, tampoco se esperó su reaccionar rápido donde alejo al hombre más alto con fuerza y al otro lo alejaba suavemente mientras lo posicionan en su espalda.

— ¿Qué Demonios? —Soltó aun enojado Amenadiel al ser empujado al otro lado por lo que parecía ser un chiquillo — Un crío... ¿Lucy te acostaste con un crío?

—Tiene un rostro muy lindo y un cuerpo de envidia hermano, pero dudo que sea un crio. —Sonrió al ver al chico el cual parecía confundido en ese instante.

— ¿Qué?... —miro a ambos hombres dudoso — Si... digo... No... Yo solo —cerro los ojos por unos minutos callando todos sus sentido —Primero tengo 27 años, segundo ¿cómo que hermanos?

—¿y tercero?

—No hay tercero

Lucifer se le quedo mirándolo examinando al chico por varios minutos haciéndole sentir incomodo al joven arácnido —Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿cuál es la cosa que más deseas en el fondo?

Peter trago grueso al no poder despegar la vista de aquellos ojos que lo miraban abrumadoramente, haciendo soltar aquella respuesta que se tenía guardada desde ya varios días — acostarme nuevamente contigo.

El amo y señor del infierno se quedó en silencio, siempre había tenido aventuras de una noche y ninguno había vuelto para una siguiente vez, lo cual solo le provoco una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una gran curiosidad por eso joven chico frente a él. El cual en ese instante estaba totalmente abochornado.

—Creo que es hora que te vayas.

—No tienes que decirlo.

El mayor se fue dejando a ambos hombres solos en la habitación, dándole un vistazo al joven chico que le parecía conocido.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando sintió que era besado, tan dulce y apasionado, acorralado contra la mesa del bar y siendo despojado de su ropa de arriba sin parar.

—Dime Peter, ¿lo quieres suave o duro?

El menor gimió al sentir como las manos expertas del otro acariciaba sus muslos mientras le quitaban sus pantalones y ropa interior.

—Duro...

Contesto antes de volver a ser besado y llevado completamente desnudo a aquel cuarto en el cual había estado en el pasado.

4

Ya llevaban casi dos meses con esa extraña relación, lo cual Peter no lograba entender en aquel momento, sabía que le gustaba Lucifer más de lo pensado, pero nunca se lo había comentado por dos simples cosas el miedo al rechazo repentino y su trabajo como Spiderman.

Porque si, más de una vez recibió una mirada furiosa cuando llegaba con algún golpe en el cuerpo. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que llego después de haber luchado contra los seis siniestros, solo entro en medio de toda la fiesta para subir al pent-house y tirarse al sillón a dormir, por el momento ese era el lugar más seguro que tenía.

Solo unos breves minutos bastaron para que el mayor entrara y lo viera recostado.

— ¿Mal día? --se acercó junto con una copa de whisky ofreciéndoselo.

El pelo castaño se volteo para aceptarle la copa, logrando ver como el mayor abría sus ojos sorprendido.

—No te preocupes sanara —Bebió de un trago la copa.

Lucifer se colocó en frente de el para mirarlo a los ojos amenazante — ¿Quién?

El menor trago grueso al ver aquellos ojos intimidándole — No importa...

—Niño... sé que eres Spiderman ahora dime ¿Quien fue?

Enmudeció, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Lucifer lo sabía, sabía que él era... se levantó de golpe — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le miro retándole a contestar — ¿cómo sabes que yo soy?

—Parker, soy el mismo lucifer, ¿tú crees que el amo y señor del inframundo no se entera de nada?

Palideció — ¡Es solo tu nombre, no puedes ser en realidad satanás! Y... y si lo eres tienes que demostrarlo

El mayor suspiro, la mayoría que terminaba mirando su verdadero rostro salía huyendo o muriendo.

—Si lo hago no sales huyendo, ni...

— ¡Solo pruébalo!

No espero para mostrarle su rostro al joven chico, el cual volvió a enmudecer al verle realmente como era, lucifer pensó en ese momento irse para dejarle unos minutos solo, sin esperarse que el menor se le lanzara besarlo, yéndose nuevamente a la cama; Lucy tenía que admitir que el menor era el humano que más le gustaba en ese minuto, no, que le gustaba en muchos milenios, y si tenía que volver al infierno se lo llevaría con él.

Aun así de esa extraña relación Peter nunca se esperó que duraran ya dos meses casi tres con ello, aunque solo fuera sexo y unos cuantos mimos de parte de ambos y también sus acaricias cuidadosos en su cuerpo en alguna marca que le hubieran hecho, porque cuando llegaba con alguna marca de pelea le trataba con delicadeza, le besaba o mordía cada una de ella prometiendo hacerles sufrir cuando estuvieran en el infierno. Puede que solo tuviera 27 años pero Peter sabía que se había perdido en las mismísima garras de Satanás y eso de algún modo le encantaba.

5

Aunque Peter le llamara una relación ni siquiera estaba seguro se ello, vamos que hasta Wade le había dicho que el mayor le prefería a él y que no le había visto acostarse con nadie desde que comenzaron con aquello, porque si, Deadpool era su mejor amigo y sin su permiso comenzó a seguir al mayor, hasta le había colocado cámaras en el cuarto, lo cual no lograba entender como había entrado.

Aun así con cuatro meses ya comenzaba a sentirse extraño, constantes desmayos y hambre por montón le hacían sentir inestable y con miedo fue hacerse un chequeo, o eso intento porque antes de ir al médico termino yendo a la farmacia donde tomo pastillas y... no podía creerlo, unos tres test de embarazo, los cuales fue hacerse a la casa de su demente amigo solo para sentirse seguro o reírse de aquella tontería con él.

Mas no se esperaba que los tres dieran positivo y que casi gritando mandara al mercenario a comprar una docena más de esas pruebas, dando todas el mismo resultado.

En definitiva no sabía qué hacer ni en quien confiar, debía ir a un médico pero lo encerrarían solo por su gen mutante y ahora con un Bebe.

—Hulk

– ¿Qué?

—O petey pay, el doctor Banner nos puede ayudar y guardara el secreto o lo obligaremos a guardarlo.

Río nervioso pero aceptando aquella idea, no demoró ni quince minutos en llegar a la mansión de los vengadores donde saludo a todos rápido para ver a Hulk y pedirle por favor que le dejara ver al doctor, Hulk a regañadientes acepto, en privado hablo con el mayor y le explico aquella situación, y este aceptó guardar el secreto.

Ninguno se esperó que el examen si diera positivo en todo hasta con el ultrasonido se veía el pequeño feto y Peter, él sabía quién era el padre; pero como decírselo.

Con miedo apareció nuevamente en el pent-house del mayor el cual estaba acompañado por tres personas que le miraron curiosos.

—Peter es un gusto verte nuevamente —le saludo amablemente Cloe, mientras recibía un asentimiento de parte de Mazikeen y un saludo de Amenadiel.

Y una sonrisa del mayor el cual le ponía medio atontado, si no hubiera gente estaba segura que se le lanzaba a los brazos y le besaba hasta llevarlo de nuevo a la cama y debía centrarse en aquel instante porque él no iba para aquello si no para otra cosa que le hacía sudar frio.

—Tal vez debería volver más tarde.

—No te preocupes terminamos con todo.

Soltó la detective para irse del lugar, mientras que Amenadiel le miraba totalmente curioso, para luego abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

—Peter tu....

El menor de sonrojo y antes que pudiera decir algo mazikeen le salvo.

—Vámonos los tortolos deben follar tranquilos, aunque si quieren un trio estoy disponible Peter.

El menor se sonrojo aún más, logrando ver como la mujer salía riendo y el ángel le seguía en silencio.

—Nunca vienes tan temprano, ¿algo para beber?

—No... Digo si... solo agua— Respiro intranquilo, para luego sentarse en el sillón mientras se cubría la cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Terminemos

—Disculpa...

—Quiero... —trago grueso – quiero que dejemos de vernos

—Mientes...

—Yo no estoy min... -le miro encontrándose con aquellos ojos que le miraban seriamente —Yo... — quería llorar, sentía aquel nudo en su garganta oprimiéndole hasta el corazón — Estoy embarazado.

El mayor se quedó quieto, pensando en cómo aquello hubiese pasado y recordando que tal vez por su condición y que el menor al ser un mutante hubieran logrado aquello.

Se sentó frente a él y lo acurruco, logrando calmarlo y soltando aquellas palabras que el menor necesitaba escuchar —lo cuidaremos, Bien, pero no te prometo que será de maravilla todo esto y puede que tenga algo de culpa en esto.

—la próxima que nos acostamos usamos condones.

Lucifer rio al escuchar eso, teniendo claro todo lo que un pequeño niño podría traerle a él y Peter, que por más que quisiera negar le adoraba y le amaba.

6

La noticia de que solo fueran cinco o seis meses de gestación le cayó como un balde de agua fría, primero que Lucifer le haya prácticamente obligado a irse a vivir con él y segundo que dejara a Spiderman a un lado mientras estuviera gestando, aunque en realidad eso lo acepto con gusto era demasiado peligroso para ambos.

Así que cuando ya cumplía cerca de tres meses y su vientre ya se notaba, se vistió con ropa holgada y se fue a SHIELD a hablar con el director, tan mala fue su suerte que estaba Fury justo en una reunión con los vengadores; así que incómodamente les dijo que dejaría ser Spiderman por una temporada.

Todo se había vuelto un alboroto en unos minutos, lo obligaron a sentarse y conversar aquella decisión, logrando que el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas aparecieran; mientras que Bruce intentaba hacerse escuchar entre los demás al ver al menor tan incómodo, claro que ninguno se esperó que el chico vomitara en el cesto de basura y un hombre alto con un traje apareciera ante ellos para auxiliarlo.

—Suficiente estrés por hoy Peter nos vamos.

—Espera no utilices...

En un segundo aparecieron en el Pent-house del mayor donde Peter debió correr al baño para no vomitar en la alfombra cara de su... ¿pareja?, no estaba seguro de llamarle así aun.

Lucifer apareció con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, la cual acepto sin rechistar.

—No debiste haber hecho eso Lucy, estarán preocupados.

—Te estaban estresando y eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebe.

—Sé que no me hace bien, pero...

—Nada de peros —Le beso — descansa yo arreglare todo.

—No hagas nada imbécil.

Ya se había ido el mayor cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, logrando solo que se preocupara.

En unos minutos estuvo nuevamente frente a los vengadores y Fury quienes lo miraban amenazadoramente.

— ¿Donde esta Peter? —le interrogo de inmediato Tony al ver tan tranquilo aquel hombre.

—En casa descansando, caballeros intentare ser formal, Mi nombre es Lucifer Morningstar y Peter no trabajara con ustedes por una temporada hasta que se recupere completamente.

—Espera un segundo –hablo Clint —Tu nombre es lucifer... ¿cómo satanás, el rey del infierno? ¿Qué clase de padres tienes?

— ¿Que se supone que tiene Peter exactamente? —Interrogo el capitán, mientras le examinaba

—Si se lo dijera capitán no me lo creería.

—Pruébanos.

—Esta embarazado.

El silencio se hiso en aquella habitación logrando que solo una persona comenzara a carcajearse.

—Es una broma, cierto, él no puede embarazarse es un chico.

—Lo está — Bruce defendido — vino a hacerse los exámenes conmigo hace unos meses y si lo está lo que no comprendo es como.

—o eso en definitiva es mi culpa y tal vez un poco por el gen mutante de Peter, como rey de los infiernos...

Le interrumpió nuevamente Clint—vamos hombre, enserio crees que nos vamos a creer esa estupidez, tú no eres Satanás y Peter no puede estar embarazado sigue siendo una...

La sala volvió a quedar en completo silencio cuando lucifer se le acercó al arquero y le mostro su rostro a todos ellos sin temor.

—La próxima vez que me interrumpas o digas que mi hijo es imposible, juro que me encargare yo mismo de llevarte al purgatorio con el peor de los castigos, entendido.

Clint asintió con miedo al ver aquel rostro y cuando sintió nuevamente el frio suelo se escondió detrás de Wanda que también temblaba.

El mayor arreglo su traje mientras que su rostro lucia normal —ahora que he dejado todo claro, me gustaría hablar con el señor Banner a solas, sí es que no le molesta.

—No tengo problema...

Ambos salieron hacia otra habitación donde recibió aquella petición de ver al menor unas cuantas veces más para ver su estado.

— ¿Sabe cuánto durara?

—Entre cinco o seis meses

—Y me dices que ya tiene tres —recalco pensativo por unos breves minutos — puedes traerlo cuando quieras en ese caso, ¿cómo va con su alimentación?

—No sé exactamente apenas llevamos viviendo juntos una semana.

—Es mejor que lo traigas tenemos que darles vitaminas y ver el proceso del feto, eso explica el tamaño de este.

Se despidieron ambos hombres y Lucy volvió a su hogar donde vio a su hermano conversando con su pareja... aun le resultaba extraño decirlo o mencionarlo, pero Peter era un encanto hasta enojado.

Gabriel estaba feliz al saber que sería tío y que su hermano sentara cabeza un poco y Maze simplemente gruño un poco pero sonrió, el chico le agradaba y el ser la madrina de aquel bebe le pareció maravilloso.

Aunque claro cuando a la semana llevaron a Peter con el doctor Banner y este le soltó que eran dos casi le dio un infarto, una niña y un niño, las vitaminas y la alimentación adecuada se le dieron a ambos y al regresar a su hogar estaban más pálidos que en el invierno.

—Es tu maldita culpa —gruño el joven chico

— ¿Mi culpa?

—si tuya, por ser tan condenadamente sexy y caliente, si no fueras así no estaríamos metidos en este embrollo.

— ¿Te arrepientes el haberte acostado conmigo? ¿También de estar embarazado?

—No te equivoques Lucifer, me gustas y puede que al principio estuviera aterrorizado con lo de estar en cinta pero ya lo supere y estoy feliz. 

— ¿te gusto?

—Claro que me gustas ¿porque crees que hemos llegado hasta acá?

Se le acercó lentamente seduciéndole con la mirada — ¿Cuánto?

Trago grueso al ver como el mayor pasaba una mano por su cintura y lo atraía suavemente hacia el — ¿Cuánto qué?

— ¿Cuánto me amas?

Peter se sonrojo hasta las orejas al verse descubierto, notando que no tenía escape solo contesto.

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sonrió y le beso agradeciendo de algún modo eso, porque si el chico se lo podía decir pero a el costaría un eternidad hacerlo, pero Peter ya tenía su corazón como él tenía el de él.

7

Peter ya no soportaba estar en ese estado, tenía ya cinco meses y su vientre casi explotaba de su cuerpo se sentía tan feo en ese momento, por ello tomo la decisión de encerrarse en el baño a llorar tranquilo.

O eso intento por que a los minutos la puerta fue tocada por lucifer.

—Peter has estado por más de 30 minutos en el baño.

—Lárgate...

— ¿Disculpa?

—Disculpado, ahora largo, déjame solo.

Lucifer quedo atontado al escuchar aquello, caminando hacia el bar donde se encontraba la detective esperándolo.

— ¿Todo bien?

—No lo entiendo, me ha echado.

— ¿han discutido recientemente?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Lucy, esta embarazado, tal vez son las hormonas, yo cuando estaba esperando a trixie me sentía fea y gorda, tal vez el este pasando por lo mismo, solo anímalo y dile que no es así, se sentirá mejor.

Después de decir aquello la detective se retiró dejando solo al mayor pensando en lo que hacer.

Unos breves minutos bastaron para que el volviera a su cuarto a intentar hablar con el menor, que seguía encerrado en el baño.

—Peter... ¿me dejas entrar?

—te dije que te largaras.

El mayor rodo los ojos y entro al baño, encontrándose con el menor sentado en el piso y con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, haciéndole sentir mal, nunca se imaginó el ver al menor tan frágil y desprotegido.

Se acercó con cuidado y pregunto — ¿Qué sucede?

—Nunca me has dicho que me amas o que te gusto, ahora mismo solo me quieres porque tengo a tus herederos en mi vientre, apenas nazcan te desharás de mí y me dejaras a un lado.

No sabía que responderle en aquel momento el menor le pedía que se confesara y le digiera lo que sentía, pero como hacerlo, trago grueso.

—Me largo.

Se quedó quieto al ver como el chico se levantaba y salía del baño, le siguió hasta que lo vio tomando su maleta y meter su ropa en ella.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy lucifer, me largo estoy harto de esto, estoy gordo, solo y tú no pareces...

El mayor al escuchar aquello le interrumpió rápidamente —de que hablas Peter no eres feo, eres una de las criaturas... podrías dejar de meter cosas en la maleta, mirarme y escucharme.

— ¿Escuchar qué?, mentiras.

—Nunca te he mentido Peter — Le tomo de las manos, poniéndolas en su pecho — Eres el chico más guapo y sexy que he visto en la tierra y lo digo enserio y sabes... —trago grueso —sabes que me cuesta decirlo pero te adoro y te amo más de lo que te imaginas, serás el padre de mis hijos y mi prometido y ni mi padre, escúchame bien Peter, ni mi padre podrá contradecir mis palabras ni podrá sepáranos entendido.

Sintió como los brazos del mayor le acunaban suavemente mientras que lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro y su corazón latía emocionado al escuchar decir a lucifer que lo amaba.

Y todo hubiera continuado de esa forma si no hubiera sido por la contracción que lo hiso gritar a todo pulmón haciéndole colapsar en el instante.

El mayor miro la escena preocupado logrando ver como Maze entraba corriendo junto con su hermano en su cuarto en ese instante.

–Lucy... ¿qué le hiciste a Peter?

—Creo... creo que eso fue un aviso.

— ¿Aviso?, el chico está en el suelo lucifer desmayado.

—Claro que esta desmayado tuvo una contracción...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio al notar lo que le estaba pasando al menor poniéndose en alerta.

—Lo llevare a la mansión, Banner tiene todo preparado

—Iremos en el auto detrás de ti.

Cargo en brazos al menor para aparecer en medio de la sala junto con un nuevo grito del menor, el cual alerto a todos los vengadores quienes le miraron preocupados

—Lucy...

—Dime

—Esto es tu jodida culpa, o por... —aguanto la siguiente contracción —debe doler tanto

—Bueno eres un hombre y no tienen por donde salir, al menos que tuvieras vagina lo cual no es así.

—Eres un hijo de...

—Eso y más, ahora donde está el... Doctor Banner, me gustaría hablar con usted respecto al parto.

—quien me mando a acostarme contigo

Bruce se había acercado para guiar a ambos hombres, hacia la habitación que tenía lista desde hace una temporada, mientras intentaba no reírse del menor y sus réplicas.

8

El menor gritaba a todo pulmón con cada contracción que tenía, maldiciendo más de una vez al mayor, el cual se sentía un poco alagado e insultado a la vez.

Pero ahí estaba esperando muy pacientemente a que Bruce le anestesiara para poder sacar a sus pequeños bebes, aunque en ese instante se sintiera un poco asustado, él nunca supo tratar con niños y que ahora tuviera dos, lo sobrepasaba.

Aun así se quedó en todo el proceso y vio como sacaban del vientre de Peter a esas dos pequeñas criaturas las cuales no quiso cargar en el momento por temor, así que espero en la camilla a que el joven arácnido despertara y de lejos vigilaba que no les hieran daño a ambos niños los cuales revisaban.

Casi dos horas pasaron antes de que el menor despertara viendo como lucifer le daba la espalda, el cual observaba atentamente esa pequeña cuna.

—Lucifer

—Despertaste

— ¿Cómo están?

—Son feos, pero están sanos.

—Lucifer...

— ¿Quieres que te mienta?, aun están rojos y arrugados, con el tiempo mejoran.

—puedes solo acercármelos para...

—Claro —dijo mientras intentaba tomar a uno de los bebes.

—No los tomes así...

—No se tomar a un bebe.

—Solo acerca la cuna.

—Nos falta el rio para hacerlo como moisés

—muy gracioso, puedes acercarlos para que lo veas.

El mayor obedeció acercando a ambos bebes con la cuna, para ver como el menor se emocionaba y lloraba levemente.

— ¿Como los llamaremos?

—Bebe...

—Lucy...

—Es posible que haya pensado en algo.

—Dímelo.

—Solo pensé en el nombre de niño abraxas.

—Benjamín Abraxas Morningstar Parker, me gusta como suena.

—Suena importante y muy formal.

— ¿Y ella?

El mayor se sentó a su lado para pasar su brazo por la cabeza del menor y besarlo — Mary Lilit Morningstar Parker.

— ¿Cómo supiste que quería Mary?

—Lo mencionaste una vez, cuando buscabas nombres de niñas por internet.

—Pensé que no escuchabas.

—Lo hacía...

El menor sonrió para besarle nuevamente —Gracias lucifer, por darme esto.

—Esto y mucho más precioso, esto y mucho más.

9

—No

—Pero Peter

—No podemos quedarnos aquí lucifer, tenemos a dos bebes a nuestros hijos viviendo a cinco pisos de un bar y eso no es sano, así que o vemos una casa o me iré con los niños a un departamento sin ti.

—No puedes hacerme eso.

—Si puedo lucifer o acaso quieres también quedarte sin sexo por un largo tiempo

—Bien, pero yo elijo la casa.

—Ya que andas tan cooperativo, hoy te toca cuidar a los niños mientras voy por pañales y un poco más de comida.

—No puedes dejarme con ellos, no sé cómo tratarlos.

—Son tus hijos Lucy, te los dejare listos para cenar llegare justo para bañarlos y dormirlos.

— ¿No puedo ir a hacer las compras yo?

—Tienes que convivir con tus hijos Lucy, tienen solo tres meses de nacidos y solo los has tocado cinco veces, por favor hazlo por mí y hare todo lo que quieras en la noche.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras —Lo intentare hermoso, pero no prometo mucho.

—Gracias.

Antes de salir como le había dicho le dejo la comida y ambos niños en sus sillas especiales para que le diera su comida.

—No puede ser tan difícil, son criaturas pequeñas, con mente pequeña que... me lanzan la comida a la cara Lily podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso, estas dejando todo mi Armani lleno de compota de garbanzo, a quien le gusta los garbanzo —Menciono mientras lo probaba —Ni sabe bien esta por quería —camino hasta su refrigerador buscando más comida para sus pequeños — Ahora entiendo porque lo lanzan todo, mira este nombre Ben, compota de arvejas, compota de... plátano este se ve mejor y sabe bien, a ver si ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo.

Se sentó frente a ambos bebes para que comieran aquello con gusto, terminándoselo y pidiendo mucho más.

—Lo siento pero ya no hay más de esa compota tendrán que esperar a Papa para que... no... No lloren... Deténganse ¡Ahora! —grito lo último mostrando su rostro a sus hijos llevándose la sorpresa de que su hija se reía de esta —O bueno eso no me lo esperaba, Mary es valiente y Ben —salto levemente y boqueando al ver como su pequeño hijo le imitaba.

— ¿estás bien Lucy, te escuche gritar?

Lucifer miro al joven chico que llegaba cargado de bolsas y luego regreso su mirada a su hijo menor el cual jugaba con la comida que no le gustaba en la mesa.

—Ni siquiera me creo lo que vi y soy...

—El amo y señor del infierno, Lucy solo te pedí que le dieras comida, hasta tu Armani está sucio.

—Bueno los niños odian esa comida de garbanzos por eso me la lanzaron, así que les di las demás. Por cierto no hay que comprarles más de esas porquerías sabían muy mal.

—Se supone que son nutritivas las deben comer aunque no las quieran.

—pruébalas y dime si obligarías a los niños a comer esto...

—Bien las probare -se acercó a probar un compota abierta, comprobando lo que el mayor le decía —Esto sabe horrible, no definitivamente no les daré mas de esto a ellos —recalco mientas sin dudar botaba aquella lata de comida y las demás usadas —Me contaras que te sorprendió y asusto.

—O Ben sabe hacer la cara.

—Disculpa— Peter le miro confuso — ¿la cara?

—si la cara, me vio hacerla

— ¿¡les mostraste tu rostro a nuestros niños!?

—No te enojes Lili se rio y Ben me imito y te lo aseguro me asusto; nunca pensé que sería tan rápido aquello — Sonrió orgulloso a sus pequeños hijos que seguían jugando con su comida.

La noche había llegado y el menor estaba cumpliendo su trato con aquel hombre que le dejaba encantado.

—Otra vez moretones — Menciono algo enojado el peli negro.

—Sabes que solo lo deje por el embarazo, no puedo dejarlo para siempre.

—Deberías dejarlo ahora vives conmigo y mi protección.

—Me encantas lucifer pero sabes que no lo hare.

—y dime que se supone que hare si terminas muerto.

—Lucy... —Dijo el menor al notar su preocupación y el terror en sus palabras

—No me gusta ver estos moretones en tu perfecta piel —le penetro — ni que toquen o dejen marcado a mi prometido — volvió a penetrarlo mientras Peter jadeaba y le rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura y con sus manos arañaba su espalda, mientras le escuchaba decir aquellas palabras y su manzana de adán era besada junto con aquellas lagrimas que surcaban por su cara, mordiendo el hombro del demonio al sentir que este se corría en su interior y el entre sus estómagos dejándose llevar por el último beso apasionado de la noche; y sentir como era acurrucado en los brazos del mayor junto con un beso en su frente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

10

Lucifer observaba en silencio a su familia mirando fijamente a su joven pareja preparar el desayuno para él y sus niños, llevaba tres años junto a él y siempre le impresionaba que no se cansara de este, sus pequeños monstruos de ya dos años los adoraba se había acostumbrado a una vida no tan simple pero le agradaba esa imagen frente a él.

— ¿Sucede algo lucifer?

—Te amo

Peter se quedó quieto para mirarlo, pensando en lo extraño que era el hombre en aquel momento, aun así sonrió y le respondió.

—También te amo Lucy, pero, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?, no me quejo, pero es raro que seas tan romántico y me digas esas cosas.

—Solo quería decirlo, después de todo eres mi pareja y mi esposo.

—No soy tu esposo

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca me has entregado un anillo o nos hemos casado y sé que no quieres hacerlo por la iglesia, a mí no me molesta y... rayos se me hace tarde, hablaremos de esto más tarde si, cuida a los niños que Wade no les dé muchos dulces y Maze se comporte. —le beso para salir con su traje listo de la casa.

El mayor se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, tres años y no se lo había propuesto, se quedó pensando en aquello hasta que el mercenario llego junto con su Maze, quienes ahora jugaban con sus pequeños niños.

— ¿Porque nunca le propuse matrimonio a Peter?

Ambos le miraron a escuchar eso y el mercenario contestó primero

—Según blanca porque estás muy ocupado para darte cuenta, amarilla y yo decimos que eres idiota.

— ¿Quieres proponérselo?

—Hemos estado tres años juntos

—Pero no quieres casarte por la iglesia —Recalco Maze

—Se pueden casar por civil

—se quedan con los niños tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer —se levantó de su silla mientras salía de la casa dejando a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Tres años te gane ahora págame.

—Pensé que demoraría más -soltó Maze mientras le entregaba un fajo de dinero al mercenario que rio ante su fortuna.

El mayor llego antes de que llegara Peter al hogar notando que sus hijos dormían y sus amigos se iban con una sonrisa, lo que daba tiempo de preparar algo, o eso creyó cuando Peter entro a casa totalmente derrotado.

— ¿Pesado día?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

El menor camino hasta el cuarto de sus hijos para verlos dormidos y luego ir directo al suyo donde apenas se sacó los zapatos para quedarse dormido.

Lucifer solo le siguió en todo momento en silencio, viendo como el menor caí en su cama agotado, estaba seguro que ni siquiera había cenado, suspiro derrotado, comenzando a desvestirlo para acostarlo cómodamente junto a él, abrazándolo; como el gustaba hacerlo desde que se conocieron, y acurrucándolo en su pecho para sentir su calor.

La semana fue una total osadía, por más que intentaba pedirle matrimonio al menor algo siempre se lo impedía, reuniones, el llegar cansado, los vengadores una mierda tras otra por eso aquel domingo en la noche mientras el menor dormía en sus brazos, tomo su mano y le puso aquel anillo de compromiso.

Peter no lo noto hasta que los vengadores se lo comentaron.

—Ya era hora —soltó Natasha al verle la argolla.

— ¿Qué?

—O Peter te propuso matrimonio, felicidades —Comento Wanda esta vez

— ¿A qué se refieres con eso?

Tony le saco de sus dudas rápidamente —niño, cargas una argolla a eso se refieren.

El menor miro su mano fijándose por primera vez en aquello, no entendiendo como no la había podido notar antes. Entonces recordó todas las veces que el mayor quiso hablar con él y toda su anterior semana ocupada dejando a su pareja de lado y velando solo por sus niños.

Miro el anillo unos minutos más sonriendo y deseando correr para lanzarse a los brazos del mayor, pero primero espero que aquella reunión terminara.

Había llegado justo cuando el mayor dormía en el sillón junto con sus pequeños, que dormían en su pecho, sonrió de lado para acercarse lentamente y besar los labios del mayor quien le correspondió.

—llegas temprano

—lamento no haber estado toda la anterior semana, por cierto, acepto me encantaría casarme contigo.

—pensé que demorarías más en ver el anillo.

—¿porque no me lo?

—lo intente toda la anterior semana pero llegabas cansado pero —se levantó lentamente mientras dejaba a los pequeños en el sillón durmiendo, para luego poner una rodilla en el suelo, tomar la mano del menor —déjame hacerlo bien.

El menor sonrió sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos ante la emoción

—Peter Benjamín Parker, ¿quieres casarte conmigo Lucifer Morningstar?

Peter rio y se arrodillo para besarlo y abrazarlo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos —acepto; mil veces acepto.

Le beso sintiendo como el mayor le levantaba y le metía mano en sus pantalones.

—No... —Le detuvo— Están los niños aquí si quieres en la noche en nuestra cama.

Acaricio la espalda para acercarlo y besarlo aún más apasionado — En la noche será.

Solo un mes de preparativos necesitaron para hacer su boda, donde se casaron por civil e hicieron una enorme fiesta, la cual Peter encontró innecesaria, pero el mayor le insistió donde termino aceptando ya que todos se la pasaban bien hasta los héroes que habían asistido lo disfrutaban y felicitaban.

Pero su luna de miel o su luna de miel en Miami donde solo estuvieron dos semanas regalándose lo que pocas veces podían darse, lo cual era esas dulces palabras de amor que Peter siempre disfrutaba escuchar en solitario y unas pocas veces había escuchado del mayor decirlas a sus pequeños, los cuales esperaba estuvieran a salvo con sus peculiares tíos, pero de eso se preocuparía al llegar a su hogar.

11

Ocho años habían pasado y lucifer se encontraba en aquel momento frente a la primeria de sus dos terribles pequeños, había sido llamado por el director, no solo el sino que Peter también el cual llegaba tarde por que se había encontrado con unos cuantos atracos en el camino.

Por eso cuando llego a la oficina y vio a su esposo junto con sus dos hijos sentados frente al director quien lo miraba enojado, suponía que algo muy malo había pasado, se disculpó y se sentó.

—señores les llamo porque sus niños han estado aterrando a los demás estudiantes con máscaras terroríficas y bromas demasiados pesadas.

— ¿Tiene prueba de que lo hicieron ellos? —pregunto Lucifer al escuchar eso.

—No señor Morningstar, pero hay muchos alumnos diciendo lo mismo de sus niños

—Sin pruebas no puede culparlos Director.

Al hombre mayor le dio un leve tic al ver como aquel hombre se imponía asi que esta vez mirando a Peter hablo.

—Los llame para pedirles autorización de revisar sus casilleros y sus mochilas, si encontramos pruebas los tendremos que suspender o hasta expulsar del recinto.

Peter abrió sus ojos o no más poder y se levantó exaltado, haciendo saltar a sus dos pequeños y llamando la atención de su pareja el cual no tenía planeado detenerlo, sabía muy bien que el director le tenía cierta manía a ellos porque eran una pareja homosexual y había aprendido hace tiempo que era mejor que el menor hablara en muchas ocasiones porque él se sobre emocionaba, además no tenía permitido torturar al hombre, no en vida.

—Disculpe Director, pero creo que se está sobrepasando, el querer expulsar a nuestros hijos por unas bromas y rumores es exagerado, además de que ambos tienen las mejores calificaciones de toda la institución, en serio sería capaz de echar a dos de sus mejores alumnos, si es así entonces le doy la maldita

—Papá mala palabra —le interrumpió su pequeña de diez años con ojos aguados.

El castaño miro a su pequeña niña la cual tenía los ojos aguados junto con su hermano, así que suspiro y se calmó, para sentarse nuevamente y cruzarse de brazos.

Esta vez tomo la palabra nuevamente su marido —Tiene la autorización de ambos para revisar casilleros y mochilas, pero no crea que le saldrá esto barato si no encuentra nada.

El hombre trago saliva nervioso ante la pareja así que se levantó para llamar al conserje —Espere un momento —le llamo Peter lo cual le hiso saltar —No creerá que lo dejaremos ir solo para que nos traiga una prueba falsa, iremos con usted y lo primero que revisaremos serán sus mochilas.

El director con pesar acepto, ya que se había sido levemente descubierto con su pequeño plan, ambas mochilas fueron vaciadas y revisadas de por cada rincón junto con todos los bolsillos, no había nada en ninguna de las dos, lo cual al hombre le disgusto así que esperanzado fueron los cinco a los casilleros donde no encontró absolutamente nada, para su pesar, así que sin volver a la oficina lucifer tomo la mano de su pequeña mientras que Peter tomaba en brazos a su pequeño y contenía su coraje contra aquel desagradable hombre.

–Bien director le encantara recibir una demanda por homofobia, porque enserio cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo nos mira a ambos cada que pisamos su asquerosa oficina, la cual por cierto le falta mucho estilo; también no se atreva a amenazar a mis hijos, porque ninguno de ellos volverán a este lugar de cuarta

—Lucifer… —Peter le llamo sorprendido

—Si nos disculpa ahora nos retiramos

El hombre vio como aquellos hombres se iban del edificio junto con los pequeños y sin mediar en sus acciones camino enojado detrás ellos donde les empezó a gritar.

— ¡Malditos maricas del demonio, ustedes nunca debieron haber pisado mi institución, sus hijos sus hijos son igual de asquerosos que ustedes, deberían pudrirse en el infierno y estar a mas malditamente muertos!

Fue Peter quien le había dado el puñetazo al hombre rompiéndole la nariz, conteniéndose en hacerle algo más, claro que su esposo no pensó lo mismo porque después dejar a sus pequeños en su auto quienes observaban atónitos aquel espectáculo junto con el demás alumnado que se asomaba a la ventana; se acercó y levanto al hombre casi sin esfuerzo para estamparlo contra aquel árbol más cercano donde sin reparo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en el rostro, cuando intento darle otro golpe el menor lo detuvo y negó, justo cuando llegaba la policía quienes los miraban precavidamente, con molestia soltó al hombre y se alejó junto con Peter

— ¡Los demandare por esto!

— ¡Nos importa una mierda! —grito Peter

Llegaron a su casa totalmente agotados y con ambos niños en silencio, Peter se había tirado al sillón a calmar el leve dolor de cabeza, mientras que sus hijos se acercaban con la cabeza baja hacia su padre para hablar y el mayor volvía con una copa para él y un vaso de agua junto con una aspirina para el menor.

—Papi

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Yo y Ben si asustamos a los niños

— ¿Qué? —Peter se sentó para mirar a sus hijos los cuales parecían querer llorar a un mas

Ben comenzó esta vez —Estaban molestándonos y también insultándolos a ustedes.

—No queríamos que esto acabara así, pero estábamos enojados

—les mostramos la cara, para que se callaran

—No lo entiendo papi, porque a la gente no le gusta que papá y papi estén juntos ustedes se aman mucho.

Sollozo la menor, Peter estaba sorprendido igual que Lucifer, el mayor se sentó junto con el menor mientras tomaba a Benjamín y Peter a Mary en brazos para consolarlos.

—Escúchenme bien ambos —los pequeños miraron a su padre atentos —No hay nada malo con lo que yo y Peter sentimos el uno por el otro, el problema es la gente que no le agrada, tienen muy poco cerebro y tolerancia, en el amor no hay razas, genero ni edad, ustedes tampoco están mal, no tiene nada malo

—Pero somos diferente a los demás —Soltó Mary

—Lo diferente no es malo —Peter les hablo — Ustedes son nuestros hijos y los amamos más que nada en este mundo, igual que todos sus tíos y tías.

La conversación había terminado junto con los dos pequeños dormidos en sus brazos, los cuales ahora estaban en sus camas descansando y ambos adultos tirados en la suya agotados.

Lucifer rio — ¿de qué te ríes? —el mayor le abrazo protectoramente calmándolo.

—estoy orgulloso de ti y nuestros pequeños.

—lo sé, también estoy orgulloso de ellos y de ti—cerro los ojos calmando su respiración para comenzar a dormirse lentamente.

Puede que tuvieran problemas de los más extraños o poco tolerables, pero ambos sabían que podrían sobrellevar todo aquello si estaban juntos, después de todo Peter era el hombre araña y Lucifer el amo del inframundo, y sus pequeños los grandes herederos de ese enorme legado y nada ni nadie los iba a detener.


	3. Hechizado

Wade definitivamente tenía muy mala suerte, la bruja antes de haberla matado lo había hechizado con una maldición, al principio no le creyó, ya tenía su horrible enfermedad más su cara y otra cosa más encima no seria problema hasta que un día tuvo que salir corriendo al baño de la habitación a escupir unos pétalos, eso sí era extraño no pensó que sería grave talvez en la misión que ayudo a los x-men una planta se cruzo en el proceso de sanación.

Se hubiera sentido tranquilo si no hubiera sentido en el desayuno como algo no lo deja respirar ni tragar, los demás pensaba que solo era una estupidez del pero cuando callo de espaldas logan corrió hacia el y le quito la mascara para sacarle lo que sea que le obstruía su garganta abriéndosela con cuidado, porque habían niños presentes viéndolos horrorizados, aún más cuando comenzó a tirar miles de pétalos salieron junto con flores completas, el profesor quedo en silencio cuando vio como logan arrastraba a la enfermería al mercenario y el miraba las flores reconociéndolas.

—Un pensamiento negro — soltó mientras daba la orden de que limpiaran el desastre, mientras el entraba a la enfermería.

Sorpresa con la que se encontró al ver a logan retándolo y Wilson con un rostro de espanto.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabría que esa sería la maldición de la bruja?

—Eres un imbécil Wilson, pero claro como no tienes cuidado en ninguna de tus misiones, no se me hace raro que te haya pasado esto.

—No importa, lo más seguro pasara en unos días, puedo vivir con esto.

—Wade casi moriste

—¡No es la primera vez que muero! —levanto la voz enojado, mientras evitaba al profesor y salía de la habitación para ir por sus cosas y volver a su departamento.

—Profesor.

—¿sabes lo que significa un pensamiento negro?, logan

—No

—Significa tristeza por el amor sin esperanza

—Adivino que leyó la mente de Deadpool

—Solo puedo deshacerse de ese hechizo cuando encuentre el verdadero amor, mientras tanto solo escupirá flores de este tipo.

Logan lo miro con tristeza, no es que no le agradara Wilson solo era irritante y su antiguo amigo de muchos años, sabía lo difícil y doloroso que sería aquello, solo podría apoyar de lejos toda esa situación.

Las semanas y meses fueron pasando Deadpool sentía la tortura en su interior, más de una vez se obligó a abrirse para arrancar las raíces que se formaban en su corazón, dolía como el infierno cada vez que debía arrancarlas, sabía que volverían a crecer, nadie lo amaría para quitarle esa tortura de encima [Nadie amaría a un espécimen tan horrible como tu] soltó amarilla.

Su celular sonó a la mañana siguiente, sin mirar la pantalla contesto sabiendo por el tono quien era.

—Pirata — contesto ronco, había tenido una horrible noche y su garganta aun no sonaba del todo.

—Deadpool tengo una misión y quiero que vengas al Elicarrier en una hora, nada de quejas, te estaremos esperando.

La llamada se cortó mientras el resoplaba por el cansancio, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió, estaba agotado, tanto física como mental, a veces sentía las raíces creciendo y eso le aterrorizaba, no se dio cuenta cuando había subido a la nave sin su humor típico, sin insultos ni bromas, solo se sentó y escucho todo el plan, lo seguiría al pie de la letra, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría de nuevo.

Se levanto cuando lo demás lo hicieron y fue directo al baño, cubrió la cámara que estaba en esa y vomito las flores, pero aun estaba atascada una dentro de su garganta con cuidado metió sus dedos dentro de su boca para tomar el tallo y comenzar a arrancarlo lentamente, la puerta fue golpeada

—Deadpool — El capitán le hablo —¿Esta todo bien?, ¿te escuchamos vomitar? — la puerta intento ser abierta

Gruño fuertemente, era lo único que podía hacer con plantas saliéndole por la boca, dio una patada asustando a todos detrás de la puerta

—Deadpool —ahora era Stark — Tenemos una misión y tú nos estas retrasando — tal vez pensó que eso funcionaria.

Había logrado sacar los tres tallos tiro la cadena se enjuago escupiendo la sangre que quedaba en su boca, sintiendo como su garganta intentaba nuevamente sanar, no podría hablar si lo quisiera su voz no saldría y eso era una pesadilla, salió del baño dejando a todos con una leve sorpresa en sus ojos, con esfuerzo soltó un vamos, había dolido más de lo pensado.

Tony miro el baño viendo sangre y un pétalo, talvez no deberían meterse, pero la curiosidad siempre lo hacia hacer estupideces.

—Mira —le dijo Rogers a su lado cuando le mostro un mensaje Wolverine el cual decía.

**_“Una bruja le maldijo hace meses, le crecen flores desde el corazón y la única forma que tiene de sacarlas es vomitándolas, sabemos la cura, pero no es posible”_ **

—¿Por qué no es posible? —pregunto Tony con curiosidad sin creerse lo que había leído

—Dice que es algo del verdadero amor.

—Podría ser Peter después de todo trabajan seguido junto —recibió una mala mirada departe del rubio —Es broma, se muy bien que ustedes dos salen juntos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —se sonrojo el capitán

—Desde el comienzo, ustedes dos son muy obvios.

Rogers camino nervioso mientras se subían a la nave y se dirigían a la misión, fue tan extraño para todos no escuchar ningún mal chiste del parte del mercenario que mas de una vez sintieron que eso no era bueno o eso pensaban.

La misión había comenzado bastante bien, Deadpool se había puesto frente a Clint para cubrirlo de los tipos mientras ambos le disparaban, era más rápido que antes, no estaba centrado del todo y aun así había logrado patearle la cara al hombre que se acercó por detrás de Natasha, su garganta estaba doliendo nuevamente, la sentía trepar deseaba arrancarla rápido, pero antes le disparo a la cabeza a los tipos detrás del capitán y Iron Man, Hulk no parecía feliz así que suponía que podía encargarse de lo demás, se alejo lo bastante para respirar y quitarse la máscara con rapidez y poder tomar nuevamente el tallo de la flor.

Maldijo por dentro cuando se dio cuenta que ahora no era solo un tallo si no unas cuatro flores atascada en su garganta, se estaban multiplicando y eso le asustaba horriblemente, tendría que abrirse el cuello para sacarlas, saco la navaja y se abrió rápidamente, el corte como siempre había sido exacto y profundo, las tomo sin delicadeza para arrancarlas, se llevarían nuevamente su voz, claro no espero ver a Iron Man frente del viéndole tan sorprendido.

Ahora si que estaba aterrado, no le gustaba que lo vieran, menos en esa situación, esperaba que se fuera, pero en vez de eso lo vio salir de su traje y con delicadeza meter sus dedos en su garganta para sacar el quinto tallo junto con la flor entera manchada de sangre, quiso ponerse la mascara y huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, quería llorar odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, pero en vez de eso sintió de nuevo la mano del genio cerca de su cuello examinándole.

—Ahora entiendo por que no hablas —Bromeo, acaso estaba bromeando — puedo ayudarte a sanar tus cuerdas vocales, ¿si lo quieres?

No sabia que decir ante eso, pero solo asintió, mientras se ponía la máscara y volvía a la acción, Tony solo miro la flor aun en su mano totalmente ensangrentada.

—Si será difícil — soltó para si mismo para luego entrar en su armadura nuevamente y guardar la flor.

Habían terminado la misión con excito, todos estaban agotados, se habían dirigido directo al recinto de los vengadores, Wilson quiso evitarlo, pero Stark le había ofrecido algo, así que apenas llegaron decidido ir al cuarto que se le había asignado hace muchos años, se tiro en la cama y durmió lo que de seguro quedaba de día.

No escucho cuando su puerta fue tocada, solo se despertó cuando una mano toco su hombro, había saltado asustado y apuntando con un arma directo al genio, era una reacción que durante años no podía quitarse por eso de inmediato se arrepintió ante tal acción.

—Vamos todos están descansando.

Se levanto y le siguió hasta la enfermería, aunque deseaba preguntarle por qué lo hacía, se había sentado sobre la camilla y con cuidado se levanto la mascara hasta media cara, pero Tony se la había arrebatado toda, prácticamente salto sobre la camilla queriendo recuperarla.

—No te ayudare con esa cosa estorbando, vuelve a recostarte. —fue lo único que soltó el genio amenazándole con la mirada.

Lentamente comenzó a revisarle la pequeña herida que ya parecía haber sanado, así que con un bisturí abrió lentamente, logrando ver nuevamente las flores creciendo, con cuidado las tomo y arranco.

—¿sabes hasta dónde llegan? Pregunto y solo vio como en la cara del mercenario se marcaba la duda —Wilson —apunto directo a su corazón y con sus manos intentaba explicarle algo. —Espera — volvió rápidamente con una tableta donde el mercenario escribió **_¨las raíces están incrustadas en mi corazón¨,_** Tony le miro impresionado — ¿me dejarías ver?

¿Ver su corazón?, cuanto más deseaba dejarlo en descubierto, quería abrirle más acaso.

Tony simplemente noto el terror del mercenario y en su interior sintió un calor invadirle por dentro, algo que no debería admitir —Puede ser con una radiografía, ¿si lo prefieres así? —Estaba siendo amable ¿Por qué?, aun así, asintió.

La radiografía no demoro tanto y la pantalla que apareció frente a ambos mostraba como su corazón estaba cubierto por aquellas raíces mencionadas.

—Son demasiadas — miro al mercenario algo temeroso por preguntar — ¿has intentado arrancarlas?

El mercenario solo asintió, Tony ya no sabia que decirle así que con cuidado volvió a examinar dentro de la garganta del mayor que a veces temblaba ante sus toques.

Wade no podía quedarse tranquilo solo mirando el techo así que decidido busco algo a que mirar y se centró en el científico que le revisaba, se pregunto cuando le creció su cabello, si sus ojos siempre fueron de ese color, la barba se le veía realmente sexy, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su mano viajo a tocar el cabello negro, se asustó cuando lo hiso.

—puedes tocarlo — menciono el genio aun revisando — ¿ya estas aburrido? —quería contestar, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que recordó la tableta.

**_“Me aburro esperando”_ **

—Si lo hago rápido podría hacerte más daño todavía, ten paciencia Wade.

**_“Tu pelo esta largo”_ **

—No he tenido tiempo de cortarlo

**_“Ni de dormir”_ **

—Duermo lo bastante

**_“Eso sería cada dos meses”_ **

—No duermo bien, prefiero estar despierto

 ** _“También tengo pesadillas”_** —Tony levanto una ceja— **_“talvez si dormimos juntos dejarías de tener pesadillas”,_** Bromeo esperando una reprimenda, pero no se esperó aquella respuesta

—Tendrás que invitarme a una cita antes de que nos acostemos juntos Wilson — Coqueteo mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida — Esta lista, es lo máximo que puedo hacer, pero si siguen creciendo volverán abrirse las heridas, puedes quedarte con la tableta, puede que no hables, pero tu humor sigue ahí — menciono sin mirar al mercenario y cuando lo hiso noto tarde el sonrojo que cubría al rubio puesto que la máscara ya había sido puesta.

 ** _“Gracias”_** y huyo de ahí rápidamente del lugar hasta su habitación donde reviso con cuidado en el baño su cuello, tan delicado, tan suaves había sido su voz y sus toques, pudo soñar con eso toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto sin su traje de trabajo, apenas estaba en sus sentidos, solo tomo una taza de café junto con unas galletas y tomo asiento.

—Desayuna bien Wilson — le reclamo el capitán que le miro un poco dudoso, su cabello había crecido y no tenia tantas heridas como antes.

 ** _“¿Sucede algo?_** — escribió en la tableta que no olvido llevarla a la cocina

—Déjalo Steve y ve a atender al dormilón de tu novio — Menciono rápidamente

El soldado le miro sonrojado y se fue con la bandeja donde tenía el desayuno listo.

**_“Pensé que salían juntos”_ **

—Lo dejamos hace mucho tiempo, ahora sale con otra persona – se sentó frente a el y desayunaron en completo silencio con pequeñas miradas de reojo. —¿quieres algo para el almuerzo?, pediré comida

**_“creo que debo irme ya”_ **

—y vas a rechazar una de mis ofertas que maleducado Wilson — menciono como toda diva

**_“¿y si cocino?_ **

—¿Sabes cocinar?

 ** _“No, solo me mantengo a base de comida chatarra”_** — Bromeo irónicamente

—Demuéstralo, prepara unos waffles y si te niegas les diré a todos tu secreto — menciono mientras tocaba su cuello.

Wilson lo miro indignado posando una mano en su pecho, aceptando cocinar le tomo casi media hora tener todo listo, para luego servirlo en un plato y ponerlo enfrente del genio que vio con arrogancia la sonrisa del mercenario.

Había visto como lo hacia con cuidado y detalle, se había dedicado a probar como si fuera un profesional, claro que se sorprendió cuando el plato estuvo ya frente a él, pero se molestó aún más el no poder probarlo primero porque Clint le quito un pedazo y se lo comió.

—Esto esta buenísimo — Menciono el arquero para volver por más

—Qué bueno, pero lo robaste de mi plato, me lo sirvieron a mi

—No seas así y comparte un poco más, o dime donde lo compraste

—Lo preparo Wilson — cuando menciono eso miro al hombre que estaba ofreciéndole otro plato para que siguiera comiendo, después de todo había preparado de sobra. El arquero acepto el plato y se largó saboreando el producto.

Tony en cambio refunfuñaba porque le habían quitado el gusto de probar primero lo que cocino Wade para el así que antes de poder probarlo el mercenario le detuvo **_“¿Dónde esta la miel?”_** Tony le apunto el lugar, solo unos segundos bastaron para que Wilson los sirviera sobre los waffles de ambos.

El sabor era increíble levemente dulce por la miel, tibio y blando se derretía en su boca, la masa estaba perfecta, un sonido de gusto había salido de su garganta, no supo en que momento se lo había termino, pero el rubio le miraba embelesado. No había tocado el plato observándole con tanto gusto.

—Talvez deberías cocinar

**_“Tengo que irme, me llamaron para un trabajo”_ **

Tony le miro decepcionado — Dame tu teléfono — lo recibió mientras guardaba su número —Llámame cuando vuelvas, quiero comer esos waffles de nuevo.

 ** _“se preparar otras cosas también, aunque te aseguro que soy mejor en otras cosas”_** — se insinuó divirtiendo al genio mientras salía de ahí, dejándolo solo, se había ido para la hora del almuerzo.

Las siguientes semanas lo único que recibió fueron mensajes departe del mercenario, talvez la cosa no era tan difícil y se había recuperado, eso significaba que podría volver a ocultar lo que sentía. Le molestaba eso, no supo en qué momento había comenzado pero fue hace mucho tiempo, había sido en una de las tantas misiones que habían tenido juntos, su armadura se había roto y la nieve lo había enterrado por completo en aquel ataque, el frio lo tenia por completo congelado, cuando sintió como lo desterraban y un abrigo lo cubría sabia que estaría bien, pero más le sorprendió notar que fue el mercenario quien lo encontraba entre toda la nieve, lo había puesto en su espalda, Tony había sentido la calidez del mayor, escuchaba la voz hablándole para mantenerlo despierto hasta llegar al lugar de resguardo, el frio se fue lentamente.

Desde ese día lo veía con otros ojos se había enamorado de Wade Wilson y no quería admitirlo por nada del mundo, porque de algún modo pensaba que eso lo mataría, lo destrozaría tan lentamente, estaba aterrado, pero cuando acaricio su cabello su corazón se le acelero y sus piernas temblaron, cuando cocino sintió aquella calidez que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Debía calmarse, eso era lo que tenía que hacer y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque su teléfono vibro, lo tomo con cuidado y vio el numero ya conocido junto con un mensaje extraño.

**_“Cambiaron”_ **

**_“¿Quién eres?” —_** pregunto haciendo el tonto

**_“Tu fiel amante genio mío, Deadpool el mercenario más sexy”_ **

Tony rio — ** _“Tu humor volvió, ¿te recuperaste?”_**

**_“No, pero cambiaron”_ **

**_“¿cambiaron?, te refieres a las flores”_ **

**_“Si, ahora son con espinas”_ **

**_“¿sabes cuáles son?” *foto recibida* “Es una rosa de los Alpes, Wilson debes buscar el significado de las flores”_ **

**_“Demasiado ñoño para mí”, “pero sabes que significan”_ **

**_“las anteriores eran pensamientos negros y significaban tristeza por el amor sin esperanza”_ **

**_….. “¿crees que las flores que salen de mi cuerpo significan algo?”_ **

**_“Bueno si cambio es por algo que cambio en tu interior o en tus sentimientos”_ **

**_“¿qué significan estas?”_ **

**_“significan quiero ser digno de ti… ¿ha cambiado algo los últimos días, Wade?”_ **

**_“Pienso en alguien contestemente, pero no creo que sea bueno”_ **

**_“creo que deberías contarle”_** —Tony suspiro adolorido, pensando en cómo alguien podría amarlo o quererlo talvez no como lo hacia el — ** _“se directo Wilson, siempre lo has sido, no dejes de hacerlo ahora”_**

**_“No tengo cuerdas vocales Tony” … … “¿hablare con él?_ **

Suspiro molesto por su estupidez el hecho de mandar a Wilson a otra persona, a los brazos de otro le dolía, talvez debería ser directo el también, pero si se burlaba, pero si la persona a la que se confesaba lo dañaba y las flores no se detenían. Detuvo los pensamientos abruptamente al sentir como el aire le faltaba le dolía respirar sentía el ataque de pánico venírsele encima, talvez por eso le gustaba tanto el mercenario porque estaba igual o más podrido que el y eso lo hacia pensar que ambos se sanarían, pero lo único que hacia era romperlo más, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos no podía contenerlas por nada del mundo.

Alguien había llegado a su lado preocupado, no sabia quien era su vista era borrosa y su cuerpo estaba bajo la mesa hecho un ovillo, solo sentío el brazo que lo intentaba acercar, los leves toques para sacarlo de aquella posición, su cuerpo estaba apretado haciendo que todos sus músculos dolieran por el esfuerzo.

—Tony… —una voz rasposa le hablo y el intento mirar al que le hablo, pero le dolían los ojos por lo oscuro que estaba el cuarto —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — la voz salía lenta y grave, pudo enfocar lentamente cuando vio a Deadpool acariciando su rostro y junto sus frentes para calmarlo.

No supo en qué momento su respiración se calmo y su pulso igual, tampoco cuando sus labios se unieron con el mercenario y sus manos viajaron a tocarlo un poco más, las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin su permiso, parecía un buen sueño, pero no solo estaba recibiendo besos en sus labios si no en su rostro, parecía adorarlo, lo dejo ser.

—Tony — lo volvió a llamar — no te besare de nuevo si no quieres, pero no llores más

Stark se sintió como un niño pequeño buscando protección cuando tomo del polerón al mercenario y lo acercó en un abrazo, se sentía bien ser abrazado nuevamente por ese calor y más cuando sintió los besos en su nuca y unos suspiros, estaba siendo acunado y eso lo hacia sentirse en el cielo.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cuarto completamente tapado y con su ropa completamente puesta, a su lado estaba el mercenario que parecía despierto mientras leía algo en su tableta.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

Wade le miro y escribió — ** _“Llegue anoche, te busque por toda la torre y te encontré en tu oficina con un ataque de pánico, espere que te calmaras para traerte a tu cuarto”_**

Tony le miro avergonzado, pero ya estaban en ese punto, porque no arriesgarse, se acercó para tocar su garganta suavemente, notando como el rubio evitaba su mirada —¿ya sano?, recuerdo que me hablaste.

—Un poco — sonó aun rasposo — las flores salen menos, pero duele más sacarlas porque tienen espinas.

—Entiendo — le miro mientras acariciaba la zona aun herida, se acercó y beso el cuello haciendo gruñir levemente al mercenario — y me besaste

—Pensé que no lo recordarías

—lo recuerdo hazlo de nuevo

Y Wilson no se contuvo para nada en esa acción, tomo la nuca del genio y lo acercó a sus labios el beso duro más de lo pensado, pero ambos lo estaban disfrutando, Tony se había acomodado encima sobre la cintura del mercenario, sintió como sus manos jugueteaban con su cintura y su cabello.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire —¿Qué paso con la persona a la cual no puedes dejar de pensar?

—la tengo al frente.

Se volvieron a besar lentamente, dejando que las acaricias fueran lentas y suaves, Tony no sabía si ambos se lograrían curar, pero si lo lograban sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. No le importaría lo que digieran los demás, solo le importaba el hombre con aquellos ojos grises y aquel extraño amor que recién estaba comenzando entre ambos.


	4. Mejor que yo

Eso era lo que pensaba Bruce de Clark, que él era mucho mejor hombre, que él no merecía estar al lado del sol, no debería acercarse ni siquiera a tocarlo o amarlo. Por eso desde que descubrió aquellos sentimientos hacia Superman guardo su distancia, haciendo creer a todos que no le agradaba, aunque no fuera verdad y se lastimara en el proceso, pero vamos él era Batman podía sobrellevar aquello sin problemas o eso quería creer.

No se esperó que aquel día en plena batalla contra Luthor este intentara disparar kriptonita hacia Clark, haciendo que el reaccionara y lanzara un batarang recibiendo como respuesta una bala, la cual no alcanzo a esquivar logrando que le diera en el pecho y sintiendo como todo se volvía oscuro.

No escucho ni sintió nada más, solo estaba en la oscuridad, solo… Hasta que una luz blanca le cubrió y pudo ver a los miembros más cercanos frente a su cuerpo rodeándolo, ¿habría muerto?, si fuera así se arrepentía no haberle dicho al súper hombre lo que sentía, él no era cobarde y lo sabía nunca lo había sido.

Estaba con un respirador, y sus signos vitales estables, la mayoría se había ido pero Clark se quedó cuidándolo, no deseaba alejarse, no en aquel momento que pasaba si perdía a Batman como sobreviviría a eso, no le importaba que guardaran distancias, no le importaba en ese momento que el fuera su mejor amigo, le importaba que despertara y pudiera sentirlo y decirle aquellos sentimientos que tenía demás ocultos en su corazón.

Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba desde hace mucho y que no se atrevió a decírselo por temor, era patético.

—Bruce…—hablo con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo una de sus manos —necesito que despiertes, necesito… —sollozo— necesito decirte que no debiste salvarme y ser tan imprudente, pero lo hiciste como la mayoría de las veces que lo haces, ¿eres capaz de pensar en todos los demás antes que en ti mismo?, ¿Cuántas veces nos has salvado?, ¿Cuánto has cuidado a cada uno de nosotros?, ¿Cuántas veces has ido a mi departamento a solo conversar y cenar?

Trago saliva sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, no se estaba despidiendo, estaba dándole una razón al hombre para que volviera con el —te necesito a mi lado… casi mato a luthor, Bruce tu eres mi ancla, tu eres el único que me mantiene en control, eres al único que amo, por eso eres mucho mejor que yo, por favor vuelve conmigo Bruce.

Dos días completos pasaron antes de que Batman abriera sus ojos y pudiera ver a Superman aun a su lado

—Pensábamos que no despertarías —Diana le hablo — ¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó a revisarlo

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Tres días, los robín se han encargado de gótica y…. —le miro— Clark a estado cuidándote desde que caíste, deberían hablar ustedes dos —camino hasta la salida —es bueno verte de nuevo Batman.

El lugar quedo en silencio dejando a Bruce mirando al sol a su lado, parecía agotado —Clark —espero —Clark, sé que estas despierto

El súper hombre le miró fijamente para luego acercarse y abrasarle, sintiendo como de a poco el otro le correspondía —no vuelvas a hacer eso

—Tenía kriptonita

—Lo se… te necesito conmigo Bruce —le apretó más para que no huyera —te amo, no puedo perderte no a ti

Bruce se había quedado paralizado sintiendo como esos sentimientos que su sol le proporcionaba le ahogaban, deseaba tanto llorar al ver que era correspondido, tenía que hacerlo eran súper héroes en cualquier minuto su vida se terminaría, así que lentamente logro que el otro se separar de el

—Te amo kal-el

Clark enmudeció al verse correspondido, para luego sentir como el otro le abrazaba y le besaba, no importaba nada en aquel momento y aquel instante, solo tenían que estar juntos para darse cuenta que ambos eran mejores juntos.


	5. Resfriado

Todos los de la liga estaban preocupados Batman no se había presentado a la reunión y eso era muy extraño en él, el hombre en si era muy puntual y era el primero de llegar siempre, pero en esta ocasión no apareció y eso los sorprendió, Superman se dirigió al comunicador de la base y llamo la bat-cueva pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ni siquiera de Robín, eso hiso que el hombre se preocupara.

Apenas terminaron la reunión Superman voló hacia Gotham para confirmar que el multimillonario estuviera bien.

Cuando llego a la mansión Wayne lo primero que hiso fue confirmar con sus rayos X el lugar, por si había algún problema dentro o afuera, pero no había nada afuera y adentro se veían los cuerpos de personas y una en especial en cama por lo visto enferma.

Era posible eso que Bruce estuviera enfermo y por eso el falto a la reunión, eso era lo que pensaba el hombre de acero. Descendió y toco la puerta principal esperando que le abrieran, no fue mucho lo que espero Alfred le abrió, invitándolo a pasar al hogar y guiándolo al dormitorio del murciélago para poder verlo.

Clark entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, desde el umbral de la puerta examinaba ese cuerpo el cual contenía una respiración agitada que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el resfriado que contenía el cuerpo, el hombre se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en la frente del otro hombre proporcionándole con esta frio a su cabeza para poder aliviarle su fiebre.

Bruce despertaba lentamente viendo al hombre frente a él, que lo miraba con un rostro preocupado pero a la vez aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo

—hola, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunto el hombre de acero con una expresión de tranquilidad

—mucho mejor, no fui a la reunión, pasaron algo importante— dijo el murciélago con una voz algo entrecortada

—nada importante, debiste llamar para avisar que estabas enfermo

—para que me creyeran débil, nunca

—Bruce sabes bien que ninguno pensamos así, eres parte importante del equipo, eres importante para todos, inclusive para mí

—lo hare… la próxima vez —termino diciendo Batman con un leve sonrojo y cerrando un poco los ojos

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Superman retiro su mano de la frente del hombre en la cama, para luego levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso más fue detenido por una mano, la cual lo sostenía de la capa de su traje.

El kriptionano se detuvo y miro nuevamente al hombre, este le indicaba con su mano que se quedara con él, se acercó y se volvió a sentar a su lado, lo volvió a observar pero esta vez en vez de quedarse observándolo se acercó y lo beso siendo correspondido por el otro, los labios del murciélago estaban resecos por la falta de líquido, pero con el beso sus labios absorbían humedad una fresca y dulce humedad que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente, mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía haciéndolos disfrutar a ambos de esa dulce sensación.

Separaron sus labios lentamente, para mirarse dulcemente, Bruce invito a Clark con la mirar a acostarse en su cama y dormir a su lado, este acepto se quitó el traje y se acostó a su lado en frio su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder abrazar al otro hombre y así darle un ambiente más apacible para su situación.

Bruce era rodeado por los fuerte brazos del hombre de acero sin ser aplastado si no siendo protegido y amado, cerro sus ojos pensando en lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de esa piel la cual le proporcionaba ese ambiente frio para su estado, lentamente se quedaba dormido pero antes de que callera por fin a Morfeo sintió un beso en su frente y un te amo en su oído haciéndolos sentir a los dos por igual enamorados.


	6. Young

Logan había terminado su misión con el capitán américa, el cual le había pedido ayuda para esta, el había aceptado sin reproches ya que necesitaba alejarse para pensar, después de todo cierto peli plateado lo perseguía por doquier.

Y Claro hubiera agradecido el terminar el día tranquilo, pero él no gozaba con esa suerte, ya que Bruce Banner por accidente, le tiraba un líquido azul encima, pero claro no fue de todo culpa de aquel hombre, ya que cierto rubio, llamado Clint, le había jugado una broma a ambos, le hubiera reprochado aquello si no fuera porque en ese minuto se sentía mareado y cansado, no logro ni siquiera apoyarse cuando callo.

—Clint… Mataste a Logan —Soltó Tony, que solo pasaba por ahí.

—Fue Bruce — Reclamo Clint mientras retrocedía

— ¡Fue tu culpa, tú me empujaste! —grito Bruce mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante a su novio, justo en ese minuto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía e intento calmarse, no quería que en ese minuto saliera su amigo fortachón.

Steve interrumpió —Creo que deberían dejar de discutir y ver lo que está ocurriendo —

Los cuatro hombres observaban ahora el cuerpo del Logan el cual se estaba encogiendo y rejuveneciendo lentamente.

—Yo no voy a salvarte el culo esta vez, Clint — dijo Tony mientras se retiraba del lugar.

—Tienes que ir a dejarlo Clint —ordeno Steve

— ¿ir a dejarlo?, en la escuela de Charles — Clint miro a su novio y a Steve el cual se retiraba — NO… Espera… no me dejes con el niño —

Bruce intento escapar mientras que Clint atendía al Capitán, pero claro no lo logro ya que fue rápidamente interceptado por su novio — Fue una broma amor, por favor cariño… tesoro —

Bruce rodo sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos intentando darle una lección —Tendrás que arreglarlo solo —contesto mientas intentaba caminar nuevamente a su laboratorio, pero Clint rápidamente se lanzó al suelo y le rogo.

—NO AMOR.... TU SABES QUE SOY UN IDIOTA, PERO NO ME DEJES CON LOGAN ME MATARA APENAS SE ENTERE QUE FUE MI CULPA-

Bruce miraba ahora divertido a su pareja la cual se encontraba a sus pies y el cual le miraba con cara de perrito recién castigado —Está bien te ayudare a dejarlo donde Charles, pero antes debo sacarle sangre para hacer el antídoto —

Así ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, Clint sin hacer bromas, porque sabía que le iría mal si lo seguía haciendo, Mientras Bruce terminaba de sacar la sangre para hacer su trabajo. Ya listos con aquello ambos se dirigieron a la escuela de niños especiales de Charles

Ya en el lugar tocaron la puerta —Sabes podríamos dejarlo aquí, tirado... en el suelo... con una nota — menciono Clint

Bruce lo miro enojado

—ya sabes cómo las madre que no pueden cuidar a sus pequeños hijos y los dejan en la puerta de un orfanato con la notita —

—Estas insinuando que logan es nuestro hijo.... y que lo abandonemos —

—Es igual de guapo que yo... bueno ahora que esta joven —

—Clint... cállate será mejor –

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver aun Charles junto con un Erick —Bruce, es un gusto verte nuevamente — Saludo Charles— junto con Clint y un joven chico

— ¡Yo no hice nada! -dijo Clint mientras soltaba a logan y lo dejaba caer al piso

-NO DEJES CAER A LOGAN AL PISO - Grito Bruce mientras que pequeñas tonalidades de verde se dejaban ver en su rostro

—Amorcito —Clint Palideció — No te enojes.. No me mates... el sujeto me pateara el trasero...

Bruce respiro hasta que logro calmarse mirando a ambos hombres que aun seguían en la puerta

— ¿cómo que logan? — pregunto charles a los hombres

Luego de dar una breve explicación y dejar al ahora joven logan en el sillón del recibidor se retiraron ambos del lugar dejando a cargo al joven chico a los X-Men. Logan estaba despertando luego de varias horas, quejándose por el dolor en su cuerpo, levantándose lentamente, para buscar un baño.

Su primer pensamiento fue en donde demonios se encontraba, inspecciono el lugar con la mirada confirmando así que estaba en el living de la escuela, ya claro en el lugar que se encontraba se dirigió a un baño, aun sintiéndose mareado apenas entro al pequeño cuarto, abrió la llave para lavar su cara, claro que apenas logro enfocar la vista y logro verse en el espejo grito... haciendo que cada persona de la escuela corriera hacia ese cuarto de baño.

— ¿quién demonios eres tú? — pregunto Pietro estupefacto junto con los demás, por aquel chico joven y guapo que se presentaba frente a ellos

—Voy a Matar A Ese Imbécil de Clint — refunfuño mientras sus garras salían

Todos los presentes retrocedieron asustados y pensando, desde cuando logan tenía un hijo

—Logan — llamo el profesor, mientras todos miraban hacia ambas personas — baja las garras y ven conmigo, alumnos por favor retírense a sus habitaciones, profesores vengan conmigo le daré una explicación—

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, apenas llegaron a la oficina todos tomaron lugar y cuando todo estuvo listo el profesor les comenzó a explicar la situación del ahora rejuvenecido Wolverin

—Haber si entiendo —dijo Storm — ¿este chico es logan?, nuestro salvaje y gruñón logan—

—El imbécil que destruye todo sin querer con sus garras— dijo Scott

—Enserio eras guapo desde joven logan — aporto fénix — dan ganas de abrazarte

—Estoy de acuerdo — Storm hablo — ahora parece más inofensivo y mira que lindos ojitos, y sin su barba parece todo un rompecorazones—

—Hey — dijo ofendido el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que tendremos el antídoto? — pregunto Scott mientras veía como las chicas rodeaban al joven y le hacían mimos

—según Bruce apenas la tenga lo traerá, así que por ahora será una fecha indefinida—

La noche había caído y logan por fin entraba en su cuarto totalmente agotado por aquel día, camino arrastrando sus pies hasta su cama donde se arres coto totalmente listo para dormir, y lo hubiera hecho si alguien no hubiera entrado a su cuarto.

—Así que, estas rejuvenecido, abuelo —

—lárgate niño, hoy no estoy de humor —

—No seas así wolvi, estuviste fuera tres días y en eso volviste todo joven y sexy - dijo Pietro mientras se acercaba y gateaba lentamente sobre la espalda del chico

—Pietro... enserio detente no estoy de.... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?— pregunto logan mientras miraba al peli plateado, el cual estaba sentado sobre él, y se quitaba sensualmente su polera.

Logan lo observaba de arriba abajo, logrando que una erección se formara rápidamente, olvido su cansancio en menos de un minuto para tomar rápidamente de la cintura a Pietro y besarlo con lujuria y pasión, de algo estaba seguro logan, durante el tiempo que durara aquello de ser joven lo disfrutaría y no solo él su joven pareja también, tal vez no era tan malo estar así —Gracias Clint — susurro mientras besaba nuevamente al chico.


	7. Beso

La Guerra por fin había terminado y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban volviendo a las nuevas instalaciones de la escuela, entre ellos nuestros más grandes héroes, estaban ya todos tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, dando comienzo a la bienvenida, dando el comienzo de un nuevo año para ellos y los nuevos estudiantes.

Harry comía y reía junto con sus amigos, pero desde hace un tiempo y ahora mismo miraba solo por curiosidad la mesa de los Slytherin buscando a su antiguo enemigo y a sus amigos no hallando a ninguno de ellos sintiendo como en su estómago se formaba un leve nudo de preocupación hacia el hurón, se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios para descansat y a mitad del camino la vio a Ginny Wesley junto con otros compañeros de otros cursos con varitas levantadas apuntando a Draco Malfoy solo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Antes de que ocurriera Harry tomo su varita rápidamente lanzando un hechizo lo bastante poderoso para que sus ex amigos retrocedieran y lo vieran con asombro y a la vez con furia por haberlos detenido, según ellos de hacer lo correcto

-¿¡Que trataban de hacer!? –grito Harry tomando posición enfrente de Draco por lo visto el único sobreviviente de esa masacre que había causado su ex novia junto con otros compañeros

-porque lo defiendes, el merece morir junto con los demás – grito la colorina sin tenerle miedo

-si no quieren que yo los mate a ustedes es mejor que se larguen –sentencio el león sin esperar otra respuesta de los demás

-o Harry le harías eso a tu novia, a tu amadísima novia- lo decía mientras se intentaba acercar a él para sacarlo del camino

-EX NOVIA – recalcando la palabra como si la pronunciara con asco – ahora lárgate de aquí, si no quieres vértela conmigo – apenas término de decir esas palabras Ginny y los demás se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra

Harry volteo para ver a la serpiente totalmente lastimado e inconsciente, parecía que no respirara y eso le preocupo un poco se acercó lo suficiente para tomar su pulso a un seguía vivo, solo eso lo hiso soltar un suspiro de alivio, como pudo lo puso en su espalda y lo llevo a la enfermería donde se quedó cuidando del hurón mientras lo curaban.

Cuando la enfermera al fin se fue dejándolos solos el león se dedicó a mirar detenidamente cada parte del rubio examinando su rostro, ese rostro que parecía porcelana, esos finos labios que parecían una delicada línea que con solo verlos te invitaba a besarlos y aprobarlos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior haciendo volver a la realidad, retándose a sí mismo por tales pensamientos, miro nuevamente al rubio buscando esta vez su mirada, esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, esa mirada de desprecio y tal vez de algo más, pero no la hallo estaba plácidamente dormido recuperándose por lo ocurrido.

El castaño seguía mirando los labios del rubio y estaba solo, el hurón estaba dormido y nadie los veía, nadie lo culparía, nadie lo sabría, se levantó de su silla y se sentó tomándole la mano a la serpiente, mientras la acariciaba dulcemente, lentamente se acercó a sus labios intentando que sus nervios no lo hicieran fallar, cuando por fin sintió el contacto de esos delicados labios.

Su cuerpo entero reacciono sintiendo una gran electricidad que le invadía, que su estómago explotaba de mariposas, con solo ese contacto su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla sacándose de esas estúpidas dudas que tenía hacia el rubio, ya con esto estaba más que claro que Draco Malfoy le atraía de pies a cabeza.

Harry estaba en su propio mundo disfrutando los labios del dragón, besándolos delicadamente, cuando sintió que le correspondían y los otros labios se movían a su ritmo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse lo estaban disfrutando y mucho, así que Harry pidió permiso con su lengua para poder meter está en la boca del otro, lo cual el otro no negó, dejándole el pase libre a su boca.

las dos lenguas peleaban por quien llevaba el control ninguno de los dos quería detenerse pero el aire estaba siendo necesario sus bocas se separaron lentamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que era lo único que los separaba.

Cuando por fin se separó Harry pudo apreciar aun Draco Malfoy sonrojado y a la vez con ganas de golpearlo por que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa con él, el león solo le sonrió entretenido por la actitud del rubio, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios viendo como esta vez el rubio ponía un poco de resistencia pero nuevamente dejándose llevar por los instintos del castaño y así besarse nuevamente, a la vez sus manos se entrelazaban delicadamente esta vez dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que se transmitían entre ellos dos con un simple beso.


	8. Invierno

Ya era invierno una época hermosa para algunos y una época asquerosamente horrible para otros. Pero este invierno era especialmente helado jodidamente más helado de lo esperado, Draco apenas aguantaba el frio en esa época y eso que usaba bastante ropa encima para disminuir el frio que apreciaba su cuerpo.

Ya era de noche y sus amigos le habían dejado solo en el bosque y la serpiente no sabía cómo exactamente regresar al castillo para ser más sincero consigo mismo estaba totalmente perdido, ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas por todo el maldito lugar sin encontrar el camino correcto hacia el castillo, así que decidió tomar un breve descanso, sentándose debajo de un árbol el cual estaba rodeado de nieve. Apenas toco la fría nieve sintió como esta humedecía sus pantalones y su piel se erizaba al sentirla, ignorando todo esto comenzó a quedarse dormido y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Harry había salido durante todo el día, logrando volver bajo la hermosa hilera de nieve y el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas de noche, esa salida solamente la había hecho para relajarse, dejar de pensar, dejar de ser por solo un día el héroe que todos querían y lo había logrado se sentía bien al no ser el héroe de todos, pero por una extraña razón sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, algo inexplicable, algo extraño, un vacío que no le agradaba para nada. Estaba volviendo al gran edificio de Hogwarts por el bosque, ese gran bosque que ya se sabía de memoria y eso era porque siempre lo utilizaba para escaparse de sus amigos era el único lugar donde no lo seguían y era la única forma en que lograba salir solo.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando por el bosque cuando diviso una cabellera rubia entre la nieve, se detuvo en seco y pensó — _es que ahora Malfoy le seguía y además de eso le quería atacar o molestar_ — en ese momento se percató, desde cuando reconocía tan bien la cabellera del dragón, ignorando todas sus preguntas retomo nuevamente su caminata, pero esta vez esperando el ataque del rubio, camino un poco más hasta no ver la cabellera siguió caminando mucho más, se detuvo completamente en seco esperando unos minutos más esperando el ataque pero este nunca ocurrió.

Corrió nuevamente hacia donde había visto la cabellera, resbalando un par de veces por la nieve, cuando llego al lugar Harry quedo bastante sorprendido no se esperaba eso, no esperaba ver a la serpiente cubierta por nieve de pies a cabeza y totalmente dormida, sus sentidos en ese minuto reaccionaron totalmente alertados estaba dormido, rápidamente se acercó a él para tocar sus mejillas comprobando su mayor miedo estaba helado más que helado estaba congelado, apenas y lograba sentir su pulso y eso, eso lo hiso sentir mucho más miedo del que había tenido en toda su vida.

El león sentía como su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo sacando sus conclusiones, sin esperar mucho más comenzó a quitar la nieve totalmente desesperado del otro cuerpo y mientras lo hacía pasaba sus manos totalmente despreocupadas de las zonas en que lo hacía causando que el rubio por la brusquedad se despertara.

Apenas con una voz ronca la serpiente le hablo —Potter ¿Qué haces aquí?— eso era lo único que había logrado decir.

Harry se había detenido al oír eso mirando al chico con un brillo en sus ojos que juraba la serpiente nunca a ver visto en nadie y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba un poco más fuerte, notando como el castaño volvía a su trabajo.

—No hables Draco, solo mantente despierto y no te vuelvas a dormir — fue la única respuesta que recibió en ese momento, notando un tono de preocupación en sus palabras.

El dragón miraba atentamente lo que hacía el castaño, asimilando en la situación en la cual se encontraba, comprendiendo porque sentía tanto sueño y pensando que lo más seguro estaba pasando por una hipotermia y por eso su cuerpo no le respondía.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y apenas logro hacerlo sintió como el león le gritaba desesperadamente nuevamente

—Draco vamos despierta, no te duermas, ¡Draco! — grito finalmente su nombre haciendo reaccionar al rubio, logrando que lo mirara a los ojos, Harry abrazo al rubio dándole un poco de su calor corporal, no logrando lo deseado, se separó mirando fijamente a los ojos —Escúchame Draco, te cargare para llevarte de vuelta a Hogwarts, no estamos tan lejos y apenas lleguemos no te dejare solo, me quedare contigo hasta estar seguro de que te encuentras bien —y apenas termino de pronunciar eso le ofreció su espalda al rubio.

La serpiente totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras y tratando de asimilarlas no dudo en un segundo en él y con la mínima fuerza que tenia se subió con ayuda del león a su espalda, este acomodo al rubio dándole una mejor posición y sosteniéndolo firmemente de las piernas, así comenzando su regreso a casa, con una caminata bastante acelerada.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?— fue lo que le pregunto el rubio al castaño con un hilo de voz intentando mantener consiente y concentrado.

—porque lo necesitas, me necesitas, yo te necesito conmigo Draco, así que cuéntame lo que sea pero mantente despierto y conmigo—termino diciendo el león.

El dragón asimilando la orden del castaño comenzó —cuando yo tenía 5 años mis padres eran increíbles, siempre estaban conmigo y jugábamos mucho, pero apenas cumplí 10 todo cambio mi padre quería que yo fuera el mejor, el mejor en todo y cuando yo fallaba en una sola cosa él me golpeaba, mi madre siempre lo intentaba detener pero no podía hacerlo, cuando terminaba de hacerlo ella solo se acercaba, me abrazaba y me consolaba. Cuando me aceptaron a Hogwarts todo cambio a un más…… recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en el callejón diagonal Harry, ese día en la sastrería cuando nos probábamos los trajes, me caíste bien apenas nos vimos, de echo solo te tengo algo de envidia, el de tener unos amigos que siempre estarán contigo, personas que confían y te quieren por todo — el dragón se detuvo unos segundo para respirar un poco aguantando un poco esas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, cubriéndose con el cuello del dragón para así ocultar su vergüenza y continuar hablando — mi padre me obligo a unirme a Voldemort, yo no quería, pero ese hombre amenazó con matar a mi madre y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar — eso hiso que el león se detuviera en seco y pensara por unos minutos, continuo caminando esperando escuchar la voz del dragón, cuando diviso el castillo

—Draco mira ya estamos cerca, ya se ve Hogwarts al frente — termino diciendo, para luego mirar al dragón que tenía en su espalda, el cual yacía dormido en su hombro, en ese momento el corazón del león se detuvo y todos sus sentidos le ordenaron una sola cosa correr, eso hiso corrió lo más rápido que podía evitando caer a cada segundo llegando al castillo evitando la enfermería y llevándolo al cuarto que utilizaba cada vez que llegaba tarde al lugar para dormir, abrió la puerta desesperadamente cerro rápidamente la puerta con seguro, encendió la chimenea y deposito al dragón en el sillón cercano para que empezara a absorber el calor de esta, saco ropa seca del mueble que tenía en ese cuarto y apenas volvió a acercarse al rubio comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada de este sin pensarlo.

Al sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo y el calor que le proporcionaban, el rubio comenzó a despertarse, viendo como Harry le quitaba todas sus prendas mojadas tirándolas a algún lado y luego secarlo un poco para luego ponerle ropas más secas.

Apenas termino de abrigar al dragón, Harry se alejó y se quitó su ropa mojada, apenas termino con el tomo algunas cobijas, se acercó nuevamente al dragón sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo, junto que lo rodeándolo con una cobija para así darle más calor a ambos.

Ya era la mañana del domingo y el Dragón despertaba lentamente intentando averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba, analizaba el lugar con la mirada hasta que se encontró con la mirada del león, provocando que recordara todo lo ocurrido.

El dragón miraba la situación sorprendiéndose de cómo sus cuerpos estaban juntos, entregándose calor mutuamente. Logrando sentir un calor reconfortante que lo hacía sentir cómodo, protegido, un calor único que le gustaba, volvió a cerrar sus ojos esta vez disfrutando mucho más esa sensación y acomodándose más cerca al otro cuerpo y su único pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza en ese momento fue que “ _si moría por favor que fuera justo en ese momento_ ”.

De un momento a otro sintió como le acariciaban el cabello lentamente, recordándole a su madre y a sus caricias reconfortadoras, volvió a abrir los ojos estas ves encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban atentamente y sintiendo como su corazón se detenía con solo verlos.

Ninguna de los dos quitaba la vista del otro esperando quizás algún movimiento o algo que les demostrara que les desagradara del otro pero lo único que lograron fue que sus labios se unieran dándose mutuamente otro tipo de calor, un calor suave, un calor tímido, sintiendo como el león le entregaba una acaricia suave a su mejilla causando un cosquilleo en su piel.

Abrieron nuevamente sus ojos, viendo ese hermoso brillo en ambos ojos, para luego volver a acercarse y besarse nuevamente, entregándose nuevamente a ese latido que tanto les agradaba y lograban sincronizar.

En sus mentes solo había una palabra para ese momento amor, los dos se sentían amados, los dos se correspondían, una leve sonrisa salió cuando se separaron, mirándose nuevamente sin decirse nada, uniéndose nuevamente en un beso a pasional, que los hiso temblar a ambos en el lugar. Harry tomo de la cintura al rubio apretándolo y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras que el dragón se ponía sobre el castaño, logrando que el otro le gruñera al sentir la fricción que ambos provocaran.

—No hagas eso Draco — dijo Harry mientras soltaba un poco su agarre

— ¿Qué cosa? — Dijo moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante, logrando sacar del otro un leve gruñido de placer — ¿eso? —pregunto el Draco entretenido con su travesura, sabiendo que los dos se encontraban en la misma situación, sus miembros estaban por igual de erguidos, pero atrapadas por la tela.

—Sí, eso, no lo hagas Draco — intento ordenar Harry recibiendo, nuevamente otra descarga de placer en su cuerpo, cuando el rubio movió nuevamente sus caderas.

—Mírame Harry — ordeno Draco, viendo como el león le miraba hambriento de él, logrando subir su nivel de lujuria —creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que debe pasar y creo que ambos hemos esperado mucho este momento, solo por esta vez dejemos nos llevar —soltó al final uniendo nuevamente sus labios con pasión y deseo.

Harry se sentó mientras besaba al rubio con pasión, logrando sacarle esa camiseta la cual le cubría hasta lo muslo, no recordaba la razón de por qué solo lo dejo con esa camiseta y su ropa interior pero se lo agradecía mentalmente, la ropa de ambos desapareció rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaban, ambos estaban sentados.

Draco tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura del león, mientras este le mordía, lamia y acariciaba por todos lados, y es que Harry no podía evitar perderse en la piel de la serpiente, la cual era tan blanquecina como la nieve, no podía evitar dejar sus marcas por ese cuerpo, no podía y no quería dejarlo ir, se aferraba cada vez a ese sentimiento dejando que lo dominara por completo.

El dragón gemía a cada instante, sintiendo como con toques era llevado al éxtasis, sus miembros estaban libres friccionándose, lentamente bajo su mano para masturbar ambos, rápidamente empezó a masturbarlos a ambos rápidamente, sintiendo como el león se detenía para ayudarlo, Draco no podía evitar mirar al castaño frente a él que lo miraba de la misma forma, se estaban comiendo, Draco lo beso nuevamente con vehemencia, soltando un gemido de satisfacción, ambos se separaron nuevamente, sonriéndose y besándose.


	9. Tension

Harry estaba listo para pedirle una cita a Draco Malfoy, pero los nervios internos le carcomía hasta la medula y maldición ya estaba harto de la supuesta tensión sexual que le reprochaba Hermione que tenían. La única forma de comprobar eso era tener una cita con el Dragón y para confirmar esas sospechas tenía dos opciones, La primera era pedirle la cita y la segunda robarle un beso a la fuerza, así que pensó hacerlo simple iría por la primera opción e insistirá bastante hasta que digiera que sí y tenía que buscar un buen momento para hacerlo.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Harry buscaba a Malfoy por casi todo el colegio y no lo encontraba, ya aburrido decidió caminar cuando se lo topo de frente

-ten cuidado Potter – siempre decía su nombre con esa lengua tan viperina, aun pensaba si Hermione tenía razón que él y la serpiente sufrían de tensión sexual

-ten una cita conmigo – soltó Harry sin pensarlo dos veces

-estás loco, ¿Por qué tendría una cita contigo? –dijo Malfoy bastante ofendido

-según Hermione nosotros sufrimos de tensión sexual o era pedirte una cita o robarte un maldito beso –dijo Harry un poco molesto

-tensión sexual, es enserio ¿Por qué le crees primero que nada? –termino de decir Malfoy a Harry

-primero te has dado cuenta que estamos sosteniendo una conversación civilizadamente y segundo porque no es solo ella la que me ha dicho sobre eso – cuando termino de decir eso vio como Draco lo miraba extrañado y confundido –espera es porque estamos solos y nadie nos ve que actúas mas decentemente –

-siempre soy decente y civilizado más que tu Potter y cuando me entere quienes son las que dicen eso tendrán su merecido lugar- cuando termino de decir eso el joven dragón este miro a Harry unos minutos el cual ya no sabía que decir, observándolo unos minutos más, mientras pensaba realmente bien el tema – sí, tenemos una cita, enserio crees que termine todo bien o con un buen trato – termino de decir el dragón dudoso

-me estás diciendo que aceptas la cita, wau déjame procesarlo bien – decía Potter mientras pasaba sus manos por su alborotado cabello

-pero nadie se debe enterar y será este sábado a las 9 de la mañana a esa hora no nos vera nadie – decía Malfoy un poco extrañado de su actitud –tal vez si actuaba un poco – susurraba para sí mismo

-bien entonces que te parece en la torre del reloj a las 9 desayunaremos juntos solo una cita – termino de decir el castaño ya más tranquilo

-bien entonces nos vemos allá adiós Potter - dijo Draco cuando se fue

-adiós Draco – dijo Potter

Cuando tuvieron esa conversación apenas quedaban 2 días y eso más de lo que pensaban los ponía ansiosos, Draco no sabía porque había aceptado pero sentía tanta curiosidad por si todo ese rumoreo era de verdad, enserio quería descubrirlo y por qué hace años que quería confirmarse a sí mismo de que el no sentía cierta atracción por el león y ahora mismo cada vez que lo veía lo evitaba por todo el edificio, se sentía tan nervioso que no podía evitar sentir pequeñas mandrágoras en su estómago cada vez que lo veía.

Harry pues en realidad estaba emocionado, muy emocionado no podía evitar comer alguna cosa pensando que tal vez le gustaría a la serpiente para luego recriminarse que no debía estar pensando en el o ver un dulce y recordar verlo comer más de una vez eso significaba que le gustaba bastante.

El día llego y faltaba solo unas horas para la cita y Harry hasta había tomado un baño y se había perfumado, tomando unas cuantas mantas y unos cojines que había robado junto con comida para los dos y ahora estaba terminando de preparar los detalles para la cita ya que solo quedaba una hora para esta, para evitar que la ansiedad le envolviera el cuerpo tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

Draco estaba terminando de arreglarse completamente mientras subía los escalones ya estaba a seis escalones para llegar a la torre del reloj pero aun así no se sentía preparado, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar conversar un poco, comer y ya o ese era su plan original.

Cuando termino de subir los escalones faltantes vio a Harry leyendo un libro y por dentro su enfado creció bastante al ver que este no le ponía atención y seguía leyendo su libro así que se acercó bastante disgustado y le arrebato el libro de las manos dejando ver a un león algo molesto por su acción y antes de que empezaran a discutir el rubio se lanzó a besarlo uniendo no solo sus labios si no sus lenguas asiendo que estas se envolvieran en un enorme juego de quien dominaba a quien y que se quedaran sin aire rápidamente, cuando se detuvieron para respirar por la falta de aire, uniendo sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos y así se dieron cuenta que era mucho más que una maldita tensión sexual.

Volvieron a besarse con más pasión y más deseo, las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas se quitaban las ropas lo más rápido que podían. Cuando Harry logro dejar al descubierta el torso del rubio dejo de lado los labios del otro y empezó a lamer y a morder del cuello hacia los pezones para luego pasar al abdomen del dragón. El pobre de Draco no podía evitar soltar gemidos de excitación por todo lo que le hacia el castaño y sus manos no se quedaron quietas y rápidamente dejo desnudo el torso del mayor tocándolo y rasguñándole la espalda con gran pasión.

El león levanto un poco al rubio para ponerse encima de él y poder seguir tocándolo, los besos volvieron rápidamente cuando los dos ya se habían terminado de examinar sus torsos minuciosamente, cuando los dos notaron el maldito dolor de sus pantalones no se miraron ni se preguntaron solo se los quitaron, sintiendo como sus erecciones se rozaban haciendo que la excitación les recorriera por todo el cuerpo, Potter sin más tomo su miembro y el del rubio para masajearlos juntos sintiendo como ese leve tacto hacia que sus cuerpo se llenaran con una electricidad de puro placer, lo seguía haciendo mientras miraba al rubio que se arqueaba al sentir el placer que le rodeaba.

Harry no podía evitar morderse los labios al ver esa escena tan exquisita, Draco Malfoy rendido al éxtasis junto con el mientras lo oía gemir por mas, dejo de masturbar sus miembros para besar nuevamente al hurón y ahora masajear con ímpetu el trasero del chico, rápidamente empezó a dilatar el área el ano de Draco sintiendo como este le mordía el labio inferior al sentir un leve ardor en esa zona, eso le provocaba más placer al león, cuando ya había logrado que el dragón gimiera más fuerte con sus tres dedos.

Saco sus dedos rápidamente y entro de una sola estocada en el rubio viendo como este le gritaba de dolor y le rasguñaba la espalda, se movía lentamente al principio para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a la nueva sensación de placer, cuando los gemidos de ambos se hicieron mayores Harry penetraba más rápido mientras mordía el torso de abajo y con una masturbaba el miembro del hurón al ritmo de las estocadas, escuchando como la serpiente gemía su nombre mientras le rasguñaba la espalda y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Estaban por llegar al clímax, sus respiraciones eran descontroladas y sus movimientos frenéticos y antes de que terminaran juntos, unieron sus labios saboreándose mutuamente dando paso al clímax de los dos juntos.

Cuando por fin lograron calmar sus respiraciones se separaron lentamente, Harry se dejó caer a un lado totalmente cansado, por todo lo ocurrido dejando procesar a su cerebro un poco lo que había pasado. Draco estaba casi en la misma situación pero ahora tenían algo claro

-eso fue increíble – dijeron juntos, se miraron en ese instante bastante sorprendidos por sus palabras

-bueno tenía razón tu amiga teníamos una enorme tensión sexual - dijo el rubio mirando al castaño y este le respondía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-¿quieres volver a repetirlo? Digo ¿quieres que nos reunamos de nuevo para repetirlo?– pronuncio el castaño bastante entretenido

-estás loco – pronuncio indignado el hurón y dejando ver a un león bastante decepcionado –enserio crees que me voy a negar a una sesión de sexo –

-¿sesión de sexo? Yo pensé que estábamos haciendo algo mas- dijo el moreno volviendo a colocarse encima del rubio

-¿otra cosa?-decía Draco acomodándose para ver mejor al león e iniciar una nueva sesión de besos con el pero más tranquilos y más apasionados

-si –dijo Potter deteniendo el beso y cubriendo su espalda con una de las mantas –hicimos más que eso, hicimos el amor –dijo el león y reanudando la sesión de besos

-pues no me parece tan mal- termino de responder el rubio dejándose llevar por una nueva sesión de besos y caricias por su cuerpo.


	10. Ultimo año en Hogwarts

Era el último año para Harry y sus amigos, Hogwarts ya había sido totalmente reconstruida después de la gran batalla que había consumido a casi todo el edificio, nuevos y viejos alumnos entraban al edificio emocionado por ver a los nuevos y antiguos compañeros.

Harry desde hace un tiempo había terminado su relación con Ginny Weasley, pero ella sin poder aceptarlo seguía buscándolo por todos lados para pedirle otra oportunidad, pero el joven león siempre se le negaba.

Harry se había dado cuenta que desde hace muchos años amaba a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, pero porque sus sentimientos salían ahora cuando todo había terminado, tal vez porque por fin podía pensar todo claramente; por fin podía pensar en todo lo ocurrido como en sus sentimientos, en si mismo y cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta en ese momento y eso era nada más que Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la presentación de los nuevos alumnos termino Harry no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al dragón en la mesa de los Slytherin, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado y eso lo perturbaba un poco, le habían dicho que el dragón había sido perdonado y que podía volver a la escuela, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy en condiciones deplorables.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y lo primero que lo invadió fue la ira; quien se había atrevido a golpear a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo observaba atentamente viendo como este tomaba unas cuantas cosas para comer sin siquiera sentarse en la mesa, pero antes de que el joven Dragón se pudiera retirar unos cuantos alumnos le empezaron a lanzar comida al dragón manchándolo casi por completo.

Hermione observo como su amigo oprimía sus puños con furia, tuvo que poner su mano sobre las del para calmarlo un poco sin lograr el resultado esperado, ella sabía muy bien porque el león se comportaba así, él se lo había confesado y por una extraña razón no le molesto solo sabía que debía apoyarlo ante todo por eso eran amigos, para apoyarse.

Harry ya no podía contenerse más, así que con un solo movimiento levanto su varita he hizo que la comida le explotara en la cara a todos los de la mesa, aprovechando la confusión corrió hacia el rubio, lo agarró del brazo y salieron los dos del comedor sin ser vistos por nadie.

Cuando decidió que estaban lo bastante lejos para que nadie los viera, se detuvo sin mirar al dragón, este le observaba confundido y lentamente este se soltaba del agarre que el castaño.

— ¿porque hiciste eso?, ¿acaso me quiere humillar más?-— Draco bastante molesto miro por primera vez al león a los ojos, sonrojándose al verlo tan cerca de él.

—claro que no, ¿quién crees que soy?, además lo hice para ayudarte — dijo bastante confiado el león, haciendo contacto visual con el dragón logrando notar como el rubio se sonrojaba cuando sus ojos se topaban.

Mantenían sus miradas mientras guardaban silencio, Draco al no poder aguantar los fuertes latidos que su corazón le daban, este observo hacia otra dirección.

—Fue lindo tu detalle de explotarle la comida en la cara a mitad del colegio —dijo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad que lo hacía ver tan Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?—pregunto el castaño sintiéndose orgulloso por haberle sacado esa sonrisa socarrona a Draco.

—me crees idiota si tú eres el gran y poderoso Harry Potter el que venció al innombrable, además eres el único con agallas además de mi para hacerlo — el dragón decía cada palabra como si eso fuera un hermoso caramelo o eso Harry era lo que creía ya que no podía evitar ver esos labios del rubio tan finos, tan suaves a la vista, aun no entendía como es que no se lanzaba a ellos a probarlos un poco.

—enserio piensas eso de mi — pudo decir más tranquilo y logrando pensar en algo más que los labios del dragón que estaba al frente a él, pero aun así no podía evitar acercarse lentamente a este para casi poder tocarlo.

Draco notaba como el castaño se acercaba perfectamente, como lo miraba, la forma en que lo observaba era la de un maldito depredador que deseaba comerse a su presa y eso no le agradaba mucho, pero por una extraña razón no sentía peligro, solo sentía como sus estomago daba vueltas, lo sentía tan lleno de hadas y dragones que no sabía que pensar o decir.

Harry estaba mucho más cerca, casi tocándolo, aunque en realidad lo abrazaba delicadamente para ver si él quería huir o separarse, sus miraban volvieron a unirse, observando que estos eran tan puros y maravillosos, donde ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

El joven dragón ya no podía negarlo más, cerro sus finos ojos lentamente para luego sentir como el león unía sus labios en un delicado beso el cual después siguió, era todo tan delicado, tan suave tan delicioso todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Harry se separó lentamente para ver al joven que tenía sujeto de la cintura, observando el rostro totalmente sonrojado del joven Dragón.

— te amo. Dijo finalmente el león, observando como el hurón abría sus ojos.

Draco al escuchar eso sintió como todo cobraba sentido, todo era aclarado en su mente y corazón, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese minuto fue tomar del cuello de la camisa de Harry y besarlo nuevamente siendo correspondido solo necesitaba eso, solo necesitaba a l león, a nadie más que a Harry.

— Yo también te amo. Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso.


	11. Baile

Derek entraba al stripper totalmente molesto, Boyd y Scott le habían ganado en una apuesta, y aunque siendo su alfa cumpliría porque vamos él era Derek Hale y tenía que demostrar que era todo un hombre, así que ahí se encontraba pidiendo una cerveza y sentándose bastante cerca del escenario.

Habían pasado varias mujeres pero ninguna lo bastante como para pedirle su número o tirársela esa noche, porque claro esa era la apuesta lograr alguna de las dos y tener una foto o un video comprobando que si los había obtenido alguno de ellos, iba en su tercera cerveza cuando llamaron a la siguiente bailarina la cual dejo perplejo al hombre lobo, no era una chica, era un chico llamado Stiles, el Stiles de su manada, el mejor amigo de su mano derecha, apenas y pudo tragar cuando lo vio, ahora entendía porque el menor no había aparecido durante dos meses en las reuniones, ahora todo en su cabeza lograba tener sentido, el chico trabajaba en ese lugar, y claro se lo había comentado a Scott pero diciéndole que era como mesero, no como stripper profesional.

En ese momento lo noto, el chico venia vestido de oficial de policía –que ironía – con una sonrisa ladina que resplandecía, el castaño sabía lo que hacía, lentamente se desabrochaba su camisa dejando ver su perfecto torso, Derek tuvo que reacomodarse en su asiento, ya que no entendía como el menor le producía más excitación que las mujeres que bailaron anteriormente y en ese minuto se dio cuenta de los demás clientes a su alrededor, los miro dándose cuenta que más de uno tenía una mirada que comía a su omega, porque si Stiles era su omega humano y nadie más que él podía comerse a ese lindo castaño que ahora se le presentaba.

Su atención volvió a el cuando vio que se quitaba los pantalones con un solo tirón dejando expuesto solo una tanga de lobo –más ironía- se centró enteramente en él, se fijó en cada detalle su piel tan blanca y cubierta de lunares, su pequeña cadera y cintura que resultaba excitante, su estómago firme, no tanto con el suyo pero le era igual de atrayente, su cuerpo le pedía atención, mucha atención quería tocarlo, quería saborearlo, quería poseerlo y demostrar que solo era de él, pero no podía, no debía, claro eso se dijo Derek hasta que su cordura se perdió en el instante que Stiles comenzó a bailar con el caño de una forma sumamente sensual.

La forma de subir, la forma de rodear, la forma de bailar, su forma de excitarle, todo lo que hacía el menor lo excitaba de sobre manera, su pantalón ya estaba atrapado en sus pantalones y sus ojos rojos salían levemente a relucir, logrando por fin llamar la atención del castaño, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendió, este no se paró en pensar en lo que hacía, cuando bajo del escenario y rápidamente y tomo del brazo al mayor para salir del local.

Apenas se encontraron en el exterior Stiles se percató de lo que ocurrido, Derek le había encontrado y pillado, de seguro estaba furioso con él por estar en aquel tipo de trabajo, pero él no se acostaba con los clientes, simplemente bailaba para ellos y se ganaba sus buenas propinas, que buenas exageradas propinas, gracias a eso podría pagar ahora el arreglo de su hermoso jeep y ayudar con la cuentas del hogar. Se giró lentamente para ver al mayor y afrontar el problema con orgullo, apenas su rostro se encontró con el otro se sintió del mismo como se había sentido dentro y claro había sentido desde el comienzo de su actuación como alguien le miraba de sobre manera, de una manera tan caliente que le agradaba, por eso se dejó ver más expuesto quería ver si podía lograr que esa persona se le acercara aunque sea a robarle un beso, claro no pensó que era el lobo gruñón el que lo miraba de ese modo ya que solo lo diviso cuando vio esos feroces ojos rojos mirando a su dirección, por eso había huido del lugar junto con el mayor porque temía que este se lanzara y atacara.

Pero ahí estaban los dos mirándose a las caras Derek aun excitado y abrumado con las vistas que todavía le daba el castaño y Stiles ahora cohibido como apenado.

—Derek tengo una explicación para todo esto y juro que te la daré completa, pero por favor, por favor no le digas nada a nadie, si mi padre se entera o si Scott lo hiciera me matarían, pensarían lo peor, pero te lo juro nunca me he acostado con ningún cliente, solo les bailo y es que las propinas y los pagos son muy buenos aunque no lo creas y si a veces hago de mesero, pero no significa que me acueste con los clientes, de hecho es entretenido todo esto, en verdad me encanta y Derek te lo pido, te lo ruego no se lo digas….. 

Su palabras fueron calladas cuando el mayor lo beso de forma posesiva y es que ya no lo aguantaba, todo su ser le pedía que poseyera al menor, que tomara a Stiles como suyo y es que este aún seguía semi desnudo frente a él, pero más que eso su aroma le envergaba sus fosas nasales de sobre manera.

El humano intento zafarse del fuerte agarre del lobo sin poder lograrlo, lentamente dejándose llevar por el beso del más grande, Stiles siempre deseo a Derek, siempre le había gustado desde el primer día que le había conocido, ahora este le estaba besando de una forma tan apasionante y desbordante que no sabía cómo sentirse.

Derek rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del menor afirmando más su agarre, paso su lengua lentamente por los labios hinchados del castaños para luego tener una pequeña guerra de lenguas, Derek le transmitía su calor corporal al otro cuerpo para que este no se sufría por el frio, aunque claro era verano y hacía un calor del infierno y no sufriría por este.

Stiles se quedaba sin aire y tuvo que separase sus labios de los de Derek para conseguir un poco, logrando que con el poco oxigeno lograra procesar lo ocurrido, miro a los ojos del mayor y se separó lentamente de este, Derek lo observo atentamente.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Stiles mientras se relamía sus labios nervioso — ¿Por qué me has besado? Y ¿Por qué viniste acá? — termino de preguntar un poco más repuesto por lo ocurrido.

Derek le iba a responder cuando escucho como llamaban al menor — ve te espero aquí y responderé a todo, lo prometo —le contesto mientras veía como el castaño caminaba lentamente dentro del local, para luego salir 30 minutos después vestido y con su mochila al hombro del mismo lugar.

Stiles se acercó al peli negro lentamente y sin esperar ninguna orden se subió a su coche, Derek se monte en su amado camaro, encendiéndolo y conduciendo a su loft en total silencio, para cuando llegaron ya eran las 3 am, Stiles paso por primera vez avergonzado al lugar, la puerta fue cerrada detrás de él haciéndolo saltar levemente, cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar con el mayor nuevamente este era nuevamente acorralado y besado con deseo.

No supo en que momento habían llegado a la cama, pero ya era tarde estaba nuevamente excitado y Derek no paraba de tocarlo por todos lados, la forma en que lo hacía era una que nunca se había esperado, tan calmada, tan profunda, tan lento y complaciente, su camisa y la del mayor habían desaparecido en algún momento y ahora Derek le mordía su cintura y cadera como si de un dulce se trataran.

Stiles estaba en el paraíso, estaba siendo poseído por la persona que amaba y le encantaba, en todo su cuerpo se sentía el cosquilleo, en todo el explotaba el calor y le embriagaba el placer, lo amaba lo adoraba y por la misma razón cuando Derek lo comenzó a preparar no pudo evitar gemir y suplicar por mas, estaba en el éxtasis.

Cuando Derek entro en él, lo hiso lento, besando los rincones que alcanzaba para terminar en los labios del menor, para luego lamer y beber las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban por el dolor, Stiles no lo sintió como si fueran a tener sexo, lo sentía de otro modo, y no, no era por el hecho de estar enamorado por el pelinegro, sino porque lo sentía así y Derek, Derek estaba igual su lobo le pedía el ser delicado, que todo fuera con paciencia y así lo hacía, tan lento y apasionado como todo su ser lo permitía, cuando estuvo enteramente dentro lo entendió, Stiles era suyo y él era de Stiles y por más que molestarle le encanto.

Las embestidas eran lentas, pero a medida que el castaño pedía a bases de gemidos este se movía mas, estaban en su mundo solo ellos dos entregándose como nunca a otro, Derek gruñía de placer cada vez que sentía como el menor lo apretaba y besaba o toqueteaba adoraría eso cada día de su vida, claro hasta que escucho al menor ese gemido que lo hiso sentir en el paraíso

—Derek te amo — solo esas palabras habían bastado para que el mayor le llenara con su semilla, gruñendo y besando, logrando que el menor también derramara la suya en sus vientres.

Stiles recuperaba lentamente su respiración y sus sentidos cuando escucho al mayor —también te amo Stiles — dijo Derek besándolo apasionadamente para luego ver como el menor se quedaba dormido, entre sus brazos.

Stiles despertaba totalmente desorientado, sintiéndose rodeado y apresado por un desbordante calor, haciéndolo sentir asfixiado, abrió sus ojos de sobre manera, fijando su vista en el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, Derek y la realidad le golpeo, lo que había ocurrido en la noche el rollo de haber tenido sexo con el lobo aunque no lo sintiera de ese modo y el que se confesara, y o por dios se había confesado a Derek tenía que escapar de ese lugar en ese mismo instante si no quería ser rechazado por el mayor, claro con el movimiento y sus latidos acelerados logro despertar al mayor.

— ¿estás bien? — le pregunto Derek soltando un poco su agarre y mirando fijamente a un Stiles sonrojado

—Nosotros anoche, debería irme, si eso debería hacer irme ­— dijo el menor totalmente avergonzado y apresurado

—Lo de anoche era verdad te amo Stiles y no me arrepiento, Scott y Boyd me ganaron en una apuesta anoche obligándome ir a tu local para conseguir un numero celular, supongo que le debo cien dólares a cada uno — contesto el mayor volviendo a colocarse sobre el menor besándolo de nueva cuenta.

Se amaban mutuamente y aunque la forma de darse cuenta fuera la más extraña lo agradecía y la adorarían durante toda su vida.


	12. Ciego

Esa fue la noticia que le dio Scott apenas volvió a Beacon Hills, Stiles había quedado ciego, al recibir un ataque de la última amenaza que había atravesado el pueblo y él no se lo podía creer. Como era posible que Stiles, su Stiles, hubiera quedado ciego, por esa razón se sentía culpable, su lobo se revolvía dentro del furioso consigo mismo por no quedarse y protegerlo.

Solo se había ido por un par de meses para ayudar a Breaden con la loba del desierto, y se había marchado nuevamente a su pueblo, a Beacon Hills para conversar con el chico hiperactivo y decirle la verdad que él era su soulmate y que por eso se sentían tan unidos ambos, porque por más que antiguamente quiso negar todo lo que había sentido por el chico ahora no lo podía hacer, porque el menor lo necesitaba.

Así que le había pedido a Scott traer a Stiles a su loft para verlo el mismo y por la misma razón se encontraba sentado en su sillón nervioso y vamos él era Derek, él podía confortar al menor, claro eso pensaba cuando sintió que corrían la puerta de su loft sin tocar, viendo como Scott dirigía a su amigo de otra madre con cuidado.

—Scotty, sé que estoy ciego, pero es temporal, Deaton lo dijo, solo será una temporada nada mas —

—lo sé, pero aun así tienes que tener cuidado por donde vas y…—

—no nada de y, Scott, ¿además donde estamos, exactamente?, porque gracias a mi ceguera he desarrollado mis demás sentidos y me siento como un chucho por tenerlos de ese modo, así debe sentirse ser un hombre lobo, ¿te sientes de ese modo? Espera no debería preguntártelo a ti tú tienes todos tus sentidos, sabes debería preguntarle a Deucalion, ya que él tampoco puede ver, pero claro lo de él es permanente, lo mío no, me pregunto si mis sentidos súper desarrollados nivel chucho pulgoso, se irán cuando recupere la vista, no me gustaría, sabes cuánto puedo disfrutar una hamburguesa ahora y además noto cuando mi padre ha comido cuando no debe, claro él se alegraría con que perdiera mis sentidos, ni te imaginas la dieta en la que le tengo ahora mismo pero así estará saludable — Stiles hubiera continuado con su monologo si su amigo no lo hubiera detenido.

—Stiles respira, por favor, estamos en el loft de Derek —

— ¿Qué hacemos en el loft de Derek?, huele a polvo y humedad, este lugar no se ha ventilado en meses, Scott habré una ventana por favor, huele horrible, por cierto ¿quién es esa otra persona que está?, no me digas que es Issac, él me dijo que llamaría cuando viniera —

—Stiles —gruño, mientras pronunciaba el nombre del chico y se acercaba lo suficiente para que este sintiera su presencia y así poder presenciar como el menor detenía su habladuría y ponía todos sus sentidos en atención hacia él.

— ¿Derek? —dijo mientras acercaba sus manos frente a él, poniéndolas en el pecho y escuchando como su amigo se tensaba al ver eso, sus manos subieron hasta los hombros del mayor encontrando su cuello y subiendo hasta su rostro.

Scott sintiendo incómodo con el momento decidió alejarse e irse del lugar un rato, esperando a su amigo en el jeep del otro, órdenes del Sheriff ya que no le permitiría viajar en la moto.

Mientras Stiles examinaba con sus manos todo el rostro de Derek el cual se dejaba pacientemente toquetear su rostro por el chiquillo, cerro sus ojos cuando las manos del otro pasaron cuidadosamente por ellos, logrando abrirlos justo en el momento que vio al chico sonreír y sentir como este llegaba a sus labios y bajaba lentamente a tocar su barba para jugar un rato con ella, el chico dejo de tocarlo tomando un paso de distancia

—Hola Derek, gracias por dejarme verte aunque fuera de esa forma —

–Hola Stiles, ven te guio para que te puedas sentar —

Así fue Derek le tomo delicadamente de la ano situándolo en el sillón más grande y así sentarse junto a el

—volviste o ¿te iras a penas puedas nuevamente Sourwolf? —pregunto inmediatamente Stiles apenas sintió a Derek sentarse

Gruñendo por su apodo respondió —vine para quedarme —

—le dijiste a Scott que me dejara aquí y dudo que sea para verme ciego, Derek, ¿Qué quieres?, porque si es para humillarme te digo al tiro que ya lo han hecho en la escuela y no porque este ciego significa que no puedo defenderme y sé muy bien que Scott y liam se han encargado de los tipos, además mi ceguera será por un tiempo, volveré a ver en un par de semanas y…. —

—no vine hablar de tu ceguera —interrumpió— me contaras como ocurrió todo después, quiero hablar de otra cosa — contesto mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y se preparaba por aquello, vamos de donde había sacado tanto valor para poder hablar tanto, pero tendría que hacerlo ya que el chico no lo podía ver y no lo podría expresar de otra forma — vine a hablar de nosotros —

— ¿nosotros?, ósea ¿tú y yo? —se tensó Stiles y es que vamos, él sabía que era el Soulmate de Derek desde hacía tiempo, desde que él se fue, gracia al druida y su entrenamiento él ya sabía todo aquello.

Claro Derek lo noto —lo sabes —sentenció —Stiles tú lo sabias — gruño

—me entere cuando te fuiste, estudiaba unos libros que Deaton me había prestado y ahí leí aquello, claro fue antes de mi ceguera y tú te habías ido ya, no podía hacer nada, no podía comunicarme contigo y decirte, Hey Sourwolf, fíjate que leía un puñetero libro que decía que tú y yo somos soulmate, yo nací para ti, como tú para mí. —soltó con ironía — Además no sabía de qué manera ibas a reaccionar, ni siquiera sé que puñetera cara estas colocando ahora, crees que me hace feliz no poder ver que caras pones, quiero verte y decirte todo lo mal que lo he pasado desde el momento que me entere, porque me di cuenta que estoy colado por ti estúpido chucho pulgoso. —seguía diciendo Stiles mientras se levantaba exaltado, siendo seguido por Derek con su mirada, mientras el comenzaba a llorar — Decirte que no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza, las ganas que he tenido de golpearte un montón de veces porque te fuiste y nos abandonaste, me abandonaste Derek, no estaría ciego en este minuto si tu hubieras estado aquí desde el principio, no hubiera pasado por días enteros de depresión pensando que tú no volverías jamás pensando que era por mi culpa, te extrañaba Derek, te extraño todavía, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eres real, y eso que te toque y siento que estas enfrente mío, mirando y yo sin saber qué cara colocas ahora.—

Stiles fue abrazado rápidamente por el mayor el cual lo apretaba a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo y escuchando como este, se aferraba a él y lloraba

—Perdóname, Stiles perdóname —decía sin soltar su abrazo —te prometo que no me iré de nuevo, que me quedare hasta el final, no me iré más, eres mi Soulmate Stiles te necesito conmigo y tú me necesitas ahora contigo, porque, como tu dijiste, yo nací para ti y tu naciste para mí, me quedare y no te dejare —

Derek se quedó abrazando al menor susurrándole palabras amables, sintiéndose un asco por no haberse quedado antes con él, pero ahora lo haría se quedaría y lo cuidaría, no dejaría más a Stiles solo porque él era su pareja y este le necesitaba.

Y Derek estaba seguro que si por alguna razón a él, le ocurriera algo Stiles lo cuidaría de igual forma, porque se necesitaban mutuamente, porque se querían mutuamente, porque se amaban, y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba.


	13. Gloomy Sunday

Stiles se había enterado por casualidad sobre el trabajo del Hale mayor, solo había sido coincidencia el que lo viera saliendo de un buen restaurant y viera que le pagaban, y su curiosidad creció aún más al preguntarse de que trataba su trabajo, las primeras veces pensó en que era acompañante, con ese encanto que se cargaba el lobo zombie podría serlo, pero no habían marcas en su ropa.

Su curiosidad crecía así que espero a la siguiente reunión donde todos se reunirían en su casa a cenar, y cuando llego se sorprendió venía con aquel traje en donde descubrió su secreto. El mayor le miro y le guiño un ojo mientras pasaba por su lado para saludar a los demás.

Stiles cerró la puerta un tanto shokeado y mirando hacia la dirección donde se dirigía Peter para saludar a los demás que le miraban igual de impactados.

Lidia se le acercó con un vaso, cuando el llego junto con los demás —Nunca creí ver a Peter de ese modo —menciono la pelirroja mujer

—¿así como? —levanto una ceja el chico de los lunares observándola y notando como sus mejillas se ponían rojas al notar la sonrisa pícara de su amiga.

—De los demás puedes ocultar cosas, pero de mí, pequeño Stiles, No

Nervioso comenzó a beber de su vaso mientras su rostro sonrojado sobre salía, Peter se acercó a ambos sonriendo socarronamente observando de pies a cabeza al ya no menor de edad. —No era necesario que vinieras con traje.

—Vengo del trabajo Stilinsky, ¿pensé que lo sabias?

—¿Trabajas? —pregunto Scott, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

—No soy un vago, como mi sobrino —escucho a Derek gruñirle y el rio — hace cinco meses en un bar, yo pensé que tú y Stiles se contaban todo.

—Fue un accidente —se defendió rápidamente — fui a comprar comida para la noche, cuando lo vi salir de un Bar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves minutos sin atreverse a preguntar, pero notando como Stiles casi saltaba al no poder contener su curiosidad.

—Solo pregunta

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

—ven a verme y lo sabrás —canturreo entretenido.

—Que?... yo no podría entrar ahí, el lugar es demasiado lujoso. —se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, pero intentando solucionar su problema lo más rápido posible

El sheriff solo los observaba de lejos, sabía algo de ese pequeño jueguito que tenían ellos dos, y que cierta atracción había comenzado en ambos hace más de un año. Estaba seguro que el lobo solo esperaba que su hijo fuera legal para lanzarse a comérselo, y debería dejar de tener esas ideas sobre su propio retoño.

Así que para arrancar eso de raíz hablo —¿Por qué no vamos todos? —ahora el sheriff tenía la atención del grupo en el patio —Seria lo mejor, así todos dejan de renegar su curiosidad, además estoy seguro que con ese tiempo puedes reservarnos un par de mesas y yo puedo pedir unos cuantos favores, después de todo soy el sheriff.

Los ojos de su hijo brillaban al ver la hermosa solución que le daba su padre —Sabia que tu mente no se había perdido entre la barba del señor Argent —Comento sin esperar que su padre empezara a toser la cerveza y los demás rieran por su broma, mientras el corría a ayudarlo.

No era un secreto para ambos que el cazador coqueteaba con su padre, después de todo había visto el cortejo extraño que este hacía, las comidas a la comisaria el conversar con él por teléfono por altas horas o el hecho de que ambos se ponían levemente rojos al estar solos como si hubieran hecho algo.

Peter solo sonreía mientras bebía su trago y notaba como el pequeño hijo del sheriff le observaba de reojo, le encantaba ese pequeño niño y deseaba hacerlo suyo de muchas formas, enlazarlo para el para siempre como lo deseaba desde la primera vez que le vio.

El día llego todos traían un traje elegante, algunos a regañadientes listos para ver en que trabajaba el mayor de los Hale, el mesero los puso cerca del escenario, sirviéndoles de inmediato unos tragos, solo unos segundos bastaron para que la música comenzara y apareciera las luces se atenuaran, y en medio del escenario el lobo con un micrófono en frente comenzara a cantar con una voz profunda y sintiendo como la piel se les erizaba.

—Sunday is gloomy, My hours are Slumberless. Dearest, the shadows, I live with are numberless. Little white flowers will never awaken you. Not where that black coach of sorrow has taken you. It´s a Gloomy Sunday…

Stiles sentía que todo su mundo se detenía, aun viendo como sus amigos se quedaban levemente con la boca abierta al llevarse aquella sorpresa como el, la música continua en vivo, sabía que esa voz profunda y sensual era del lobo, sus ojos se hallaron y levemente, comprendiendo que esa canción era para ambos y al notarlo, el mundo se detuvo para ambos. Solo estaban ellos y aquella hermosa canción.

—Angels have no thought of ever returning you. Would they be angry if I thought of joinin you? Soon there´ll be candles and prayers that are said, I know. Let them not weep, Let them Know that I´m glad to go, Death is a dream, For in death I´m caressing you. Whit the last breath of my soul, I´ll be blessing you, Gloomy Sunday

Escuchaba como las mujeres alrededor suspiraban y como su padre se congelaba y cierto cazador se encelaba y tragaba su trago de forma brusca, en algún momento de la canción noto como más de uno de sus compañeros abandonaba el lugar sintiéndose un poco incómodo, hasta quedar solo en la mesa, observando como el lobo solo le dedicaba su mirada a él con las ultimas estrofas aquella canción maldita que le robaba su corazón, comprendiendo aquel amor enfermos que el mayor y él se tenían, Stiles ahora podía decir que esa era una de las confesiones más bizarras que tendría en su vida, la primera y la última.

—Gloomy Sunday with shadows I spend it all my heart and I have decided to end it all soon there´ll be candles and prayers that are said, I know. Let them not weep let them know that i´m glad to go. Gloomy Sunday It´s a Gloomy Sunday… One Gloomy Sunday.

Se quedó todo el resto del show observando con benevolencia al mayor, apreciando y absorbiendo cada una de las letras que el lobo le dedicaba, hasta que la jornada termino y le espero afuera, donde apenas lo vio salir se le arrojo a los labios besándolo, aclamándolo como suyo siendo correspondido en menos de un segundo.

Separándose en medio de una risa divertida, para luego subirse al auto del lobo e irse al apartamento de este, a cumplir lo que tanto deseaba hacerle y poder por fin reclamarlo como suyo, cumpliendo no solo su deseo, si no, el de ambos.


	14. Intoxicacion

La manada se había reunido para la celebración del nuevo año, pero antes de que todos los miembros llegaran Stiles había echado al dueño de casa para poder preparar la comida tranquilamente, si estaban encima lo las seguro se la comerían de a poco y no llegaría a la noche.  
  
Por eso cuando todos empezaron a llegar y decorar Stiles les prohibió la entrada y cada vez que escuchaba algún paso él les golpeaba con una cuchara, hasta el más grande o su padre le llegaba el golpe con esta.  
  
La noche llego y la mesa ya estaba servida junto con los dos pollos rellenos, las papas asadas, carne al horno y muchas ensaladas. Stiles sabía lucirse alimentando a su enorme familia y le encantaba recibir todos aquellos halagos.  
  
—Hermano te luciste con esto — Mencionó Scott mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.  
  
—hijo admito que siempre me sorprendes y espero que el postre sea tan bueno.  
  
—¿Postre? —toda la manada le miró sorprendida por l pregunta — es broma, espero aún tengan espacio.  
  
Se levantó mientras escuchaba como Peter levantaba los platos para dejarlos en el lavaplatos.  
  
—Puedo lavarlos más tarde déjalo ahí.  
  
—No te preocupes cariño, tu cocinaste yo lavo — Se acercó lentamente viendo los dos pasteles enormes que salían del refrigerador —Estos pasteles se ven bastante buenos, pero estarían mejor si me lo permitiera comerlo en tu cuerpo cubierto por él. —Le susurro lo último en el oído provocando un gran sonrojo en el menor y ayudándole a llevar uno de los pasteles mientras sonreía con picardía.  
  
Todos tomaron más de un pedazo Stiles sabía que debía preparar para una manada de hombre lobos, pero vamos parecían un ejército entero, por suerte había preparado lo suficiente para verlos casi rodar por el suelo.  
  
Su padre había vuelto temprano a casa, tenía trabajo a la mañana siguiente, mientras los demás se acomodaban para dormir juntos como una familia en los sillones y los colchones, y eso hubiera sido una gran idea si no hubiera notado que todos los lobos actuaban raro.  
  
Toda su noche se arruinó cuando escucho a más de uno vomitando en el lavabo, tuvo que llamar a urgencias y a Melisa, estaba seguro que vio a Derek empujar lejos a Isaac para vomitar el en su inodoro y al rubio hacerlo en una maseta. La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a todos a urgencias donde los medicaron con líquidos.  
  
Todos se despertaron al escuchar a Stiles riendo a su lado, algunos más aturdidos sin poder comprender lo ocurrido.  
  
—Se intoxicaron con chocolate como si fueran chuchos — Explicó el mientras aún reía.  
  
Derek gruño molesto al escuchar eso y después ver cómo Isaac, Scott y Liam le miraban interrogantes. Volvió a gruñir para darse vuelta en ignorar los por completo.  
  
—Bebe —Llamo Peter a Stiles que se sonrojo ante el sobrenombre — ¿sabes que esto es tu culpa?  
  
—Mi culpa — Se levantó ofendido — lobo zombi te recuerdo que yo no sabía nada sobre eso además, ¿Tu lo sabías?  
  
—Si, podemos comerlo en pocas cantidades, pero digamos que tú pastel estaba demasiado bueno.  
  
—Bueno, me alegra saberlo después de que me intoxique — dijo Isaac malhumorado — voy a tener que reducir la azúcar.  
  
—Y eso que solo le coloque una barra de chocolate picado, demonios justo cuando prepare para hoy un flan de chocolate supongo que tendré que dejarlo en la comisaria.  
  
—Hermano NO deja que me den de alta y yo me lo como.  
  
—No me importa estar de nuevo intoxicado por un ese flan.  
  
Los más jóvenes salieron detrás del chico con lunares para poder comer mientras que los adultos se contenían por no levantarse e ir a buscar ese delicioso postre, al demonio se iban a volver al hospital que fuera después de probar esa deliciosa


	15. Amor

Tony era levantado con cierta brusquedad mientras era acorralado en una pared donde se dejaba llevar nuevamente por los fugaces besos del capitán, los cuales le hacían desear más de ese hombre, había veces que Tony se preguntaba cómo había iniciado todo este juego.

Comenzó simplemente una mañana el castaño no había dormido esa noche ya que se había dedicado a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto para su armadura, había subido a buscar una taza de café para despejarse. El capitán como siempre, salía todas las mañanas a trotar y ahora volvía de su entrenamiento, apenas subió vio al científico sirviéndose café, se acercó con intenciones de saludarlo amablemente, como siempre lo hacía, pero en vez de eso fue y le dio una nalgada la cual provoco que el castaño diera un leve salto, mirándolo totalmente rojo y atónito por la acción del rubio el cual lo admiraba con gracia.

Desde ese día todo cambio entre ellos dos, empezaron un juego cada vez que se veían solos los dos se daban nalgadas o agarrones en el inicio, con el tiempo se fueron agregando los robadas de besos, esos besos apasionados que disfrutaba tanto Tony cada vez que el capitán se los robaba.

Cuando estaban los demás todo era diferente se trataban con indiferencia, pero había unas veces que se dejaban un poco llevar y se tocaban las manos fingiendo alguna discusión y algunas veces el castaño se atrevía a nalguear o darle agarrones al rubio provocando que este le mirara enojado, aunque por dentro disfrutaba esas indiscreciones de Stark, pero debían, no querían actuar frente los demás porque así era un juego más entretenido, mas provocador, más excitante, hasta que los dos decidieran hacerlo más formal.

Así comenzó todo y ahora que estaban solos nuevamente se dejarían llevar antes sus deseos más que nunca.

Steve venia saliendo del gimnasio algo sudado, mientras Tony pues con el jodido calor de ese verano andaba sin polera en la torre de los vengadores, sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro junto con un beso más que apasionado.

El rubio levantaba al castaño de la cintura para acorralarlo en una pared y así tocarlo más ágilmente por todo su torso, sus besos eran apasionados, fugaces y sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo incontrolable de poder que fue cediendo cuando se encontraron sin aire, al separar sus labios se miraron atentamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que caí de la boca de Tony, haciendo que el rubio se mordiera su labio inferior deseando más, apenas recuperaron el aire suficiente, volvieron los besos pero estos eran más gentiles y más amables llenos de amor para ser exactos.

Steve tomo firmemente de los muslos a Tony levantándolo y haciendo que este le rodeara con sus piernas su cintura, el rubio se encargaba de repartir besos por el cuello y por los labios de Stark mientras se dirigía al cuarto de este, abrió la puerta bruscamente cerrándola de igual forma.

Deposito al castaño en la cama gentilmente sin dejar de mirarse, tocarse o besarse. De ahí todo fue diferente se dejaron llevar finalmente por esa pasión que los carcomía a los dos, la ropa salía lenta y gentilmente de cada cuerpo, los toques eran ardientes y delicados provocando que cada célula de sus cuerpos disfrutara esa sensación de complicidad entre ellos dos.

Los besos, las mordidas, los rasguños y las caricias todo era de otro mundo, todo provocaba que una electricidad cubriera sus cuerpos haciéndolos desear más de ese momento, que ese momento no se terminara, que fuera solo suyo, que el nombre que pronunciaban del otro fuera solo suyo, que sus corazones siguieran como lo hacían ahora con la misma sincronía, que sus cuerpo ahora unidos en amor y pasión fueran solo de ellos y que nada ni nadie les arruinara ese momento ese exquisito momento donde solo estaban ellos dos realizando el acto más puro de amor que se pudieron haber encontrado realizando en ese momento.

Era un nuevo día cuando despertaron en los brazos del otro, saludándose con un beso del más puro y sincero amor, sintiendo no solo como sus bocas se unían si no todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza todo estaba en sincronía, se miraron, se sonrieron tomando ya la decisión de hacerlo formal y decirle a sus amigos lo que pasaba en realidad, se besaron nuevamente concluyendo que todo lo que había pasado era una de las más hermosa realidad.


	16. Desicion

Tony siempre se consideró un hombre fuerte, astuto un genio de gran categoría y con grandes amigos y familia que siempre estaban cuando los necesitaba o eso creía, ahora estaba destrozado, deprimido y agonizante como nunca lo hubiera estado antes.

Y todo desde que se volvió Iron Man, primero el reactor en su corazón, las batallas de gran peligro, Fury y los vengadores. Los vengadores sus antiguos compañeros de equipo que se escondían en Wakanda, porque él lo supo desde el principio, porque ellos eran su familia y su equipo, pero aun así el dolor y la tristeza de ser remplazado y abandonado le invadían de sobre manera.

Tomo aire sintiendo sus pulmones a punto de colapsar estaba otras vez con aquel ataque el cual le hiso recordar al pequeño chico que le ayudo en una ocasión Harley, el joven genio que lo llamo… como lo llamaba no lograba recordarlo, cerro sus ojos fuertemente intentando calmarse nuevamente con poco éxito, otro recuerdo Peter, su chico araña el cual adoraba como un hijo, error a ambos niños los adoraba como sus hijos, tenía que dejarles algo si el fallaba en su lucha interna, esa lucha que llevaba dentro del hace meses, meses dolorosos y destructivos, donde no veía ni la luz de sol, donde escucho más de una vez como su puerta era tocada por Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent que lo iban a ver para ver su estado, pero estaba ahogado, ahogado en toda la culpa, el terror y eso ya lo descontrolaba.

Mintió cuando dijo que estaba bien que solo estaba cansado y que deseaba estar solo, mentira ya lo tenía todo planeado y nadie lo detendría dejaría todo listo antes de irse, porque no soportaba todo aquello, no soportaba el dolor de su alma y ni el peso de esta, no soportaba los terribles dolores que le daban con los ataques de pánico y ya no soportaba seguir con vida.

Le dejo una gran herencia a ambos niños para que creciera con todo lo necesario, dejo escrito que su empresa fuera mitad para Bruce Wayne su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos el cual se culparía por no notarlo antes, por eso le escribió una carta a él pidiéndole que no se culpara, no solo a él a todos a cada uno que lo conoció.

La otra mitad era para los vengadores quienes debían seguir sin él, seguir adelante continuar luchando aunque él no estuviera, su hermano de ciencias Bruce, cuando se enterara se enojaría y Hulk saldría llorarían ambas partes y él lo sabía, adoraba a ese hombre con el sujeto o sin él, porque nunca lo juzgo.

—Señor…

— ¿sí?

—el señor Wayne llama para saber cómo esta, también dice que viene en camino…

— ¿En cuánto estará aquí?

—20 minutos señor, viene con el señor Clark…

Sonrió tristemente no alcanzaría a llegar, ni aunque Clark volara más rápido no llegarían, saco el teléfono de aquel cajón, tomando las cartas y los documentos, dejándolos sobre la cama a simple vista, miro el teléfono el cual aún tenía en su mano y solo envió un breve mensaje para luego dejarlo junto con lo demás.

Saco el arma cargada y lista, respiro varias veces mientras ponía está en su sien y cerraba los ojos, escucho los pasos corriendo hacia él y disparo.

—TONY... — El grito del Wayne se escuchó, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo ya sin vida de su amigo.

Sus sesos se habían salido de su cabeza, ya que el arma la había puesto en el lugar correcto y la lejanía exacta para que no pudieran traerlo de vuelta, la sangre y el aspecto daban deseos de vomitar, sus ojos con el brillo apagado y su cuerpo con aquellos traumas que el murciélago no había notado. Porque Tony se había marcado, tenía cortes y golpes que había ocultado y ahora con la falta de sangre se hacían terriblemente visibles.

Clark le miraba con culpa y tristeza, cerrando sus ojos y derramando lágrimas al ver a su pareja abrazar el cuerpo mientras lo llamaba, ahí en aquel momento en que desvió su mirada vio todas aquellos papeles y un celular vibrando, lento se acercó y contesto, sin poder sacar la voz escuchando al otro lado a su antiguo colega el cual parecía angustiado al no escuchar nada.

—Tony… ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Por qué me escribiste eso?, ¿Por qué me decías adiós?

Sollozo un poco y soltó —lo siento Steve, no llegamos a tiempo el… —trago saliva —el acaba de suicidarse.

No se escuchó nada al otro lado, ya que el soldado lo tenía el alta voz en donde estaba todo el equipo en shock —No juegues —el capitán sintió como si fuera solo una broma pesada, no podía, no podía ser que su, que la persona que amaba se haya ido.

—lo siento —corto

El capitán no sobrevivió aquella noche, le siguió en aquel camino que su compañero había tomado, porque él lo amaba más de lo pensado, porque puede que Tony hubiera deseado que él siguiera fijo en aquel camino de héroe, pero el, el no sobreviviría toda aquella vida que le quedaba sin aquellos ojos castaños y su hermoso sarcasmo, el no sobreviviría sin la persona quien le dio una nueva vida y familia.

Simplemente no lo soporto, su corazón no lo soporto y en silencio bajo el techo de su habitación ocurrió, había tomado un cuchillo y se degolló sin pensarlo dos veces, la sangre broto a borbotones por el profundo corte ; Natasha encontró el cuerpo cuando vio el gran charco de sangre que salía del cuarto del rubio, sus ojos ya estaban oscurecidos y sin vida, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y la sangre tan roja como el infierno.

Dos héroes muertos aquel día, uno muriendo de soledad y dolor; y el otro al perder su sol; aun así todo continuo, todos lloraron y suplicaron que aquello fuera una pesadilla, pidieron que fuera un error, pero no lo era, el funeral se había hecho y todos aquellos vienes fueron entregados.

Pero Bruce, Bruce contemplaba la vista de ambas tumbas, una al lado de la otra, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo si uno de los dos moría el otro le seguiría como él lo haría por Clark, como Clark lo haría por él, porque ese amor que se tenían, el cual no se decían era tan grande que ni siquiera la muerte los detendría.


	17. EL cáncer de Tony Stark

Ya existe un Tony del universo Ultímate que padece cáncer, esta historia está basada en pasaría si el Tony del universo cinematográfica tuviera esta enfermedad. Basado después de los sucesos de la película Capitán América: civil War.

Aclaraciones:

Los doctores antes de que digan que uno contiene cáncer tienden a decir que es un tumor, para luego hacer una cirugía donde extirpan parte de este donde lo examinan, para ver si este en benigno o maligno.

Si el tumor es benigno este se puede extirpar mediante cirugía impidiendo su crecimiento y un daño permanente al cuerpo.

Pero si el tumor resulta ser maligno este volverá a crecer convirtiéndolo así en cáncer, este ocupara espacio esencial en el cuerpo e impidiendo su funcionamiento.

(todo esto lo busque en internet)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado alrededor de tres meses y el castaño seguía casi prácticamente solo en esa increíble torre, donde deberían vivir todos los vengadores, ahora solo estaban Thor, Bruce (el cual había vuelto hace una semana), Visión, Rhodey que aún continuaba en proceso de recuperación. Estaría también Natasha en esa lista si no fuera porque ahora mismo estaba fuera en una misión en solitario, o eso había hecho creer a los demás, porque Tony sabía que se encontraba con Clint para trabajar juntos y entregarse información de cómo estaba todos.

Tony había despertado a las 8:30 de la mañana cuando sintió horribles punzadas en su cabeza, con ambas manos sostuvo su cráneo intentando calmar ese amargo dolor que lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Apenas logre que menguara un poco el dolor se levantó para tomar una ducha mañanera, para luego vestirse y dirigirse a desayunar. Ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor, el cual logro marearlo haciéndolo tambalear, logrando apenas sostenerse, Thor que ya estaba desde antes en el comedor lo miro para acercarse a ayudarlo con un semblante preocupado.

Pero Tony simplemente le dijo que era una jaqueca mañanera, nada más, que con un buen desayuno se le pasaría o eso esperaba.

Terminaba de prepararse desayuno cuando vio entrar a Bruce junto a Rhodey para desayunar; se habrían sorprendido al ver el desayuno para ellos en la mesa, pero Tony lo hacía desde un tiempo para todos, al principio fue sorpresivo, pero con el tiempo se les hizo costumbre sintiéndose cómodos con el pequeño gesto del castaño, por alguna razón sentían que así demostraba su aprecio hacia ellos. En esta ocasión no se lo preparo a Thor pues este había llegado primero al comedor.

La mañana se les hizo corta y la tarde había llegado, dando paso a las constantes discusiones entre Thor y Hulk, ya que este había salido solo para jugar videojuegos con el rubio Asgardiano, durante las 3 horas que le daba Bruce, era extraño a decir verdad, los dos habían hablado según bruce logrando un trato bastante considerable, Hulk podía salir a jugar videojuegos y luchar, pero bruce podía hacer sus investigaciones y ayudar a Tony cuando este se lo pedía. Según todos, un gran trato. El mejor de todos.

Rhodey continuaba con su recuperación por el momento, dejando en claro que volvería más tarde, Visión leía libros y Tony estaba arreglando cosas de la empresa, los vengadores y su armadura; porque, aunque la gente pensara que estos se habían desintegrado el castaño había decidido que lo mejor era tomar responsabilidad como el dueño de industrias Stark

Se había hecho una oficina para poder tener reuniones con proveedores y empresarios que quisieran trabajar con él; ver nuevos empleados, los nuevos jóvenes que entrarían a su industria para ser los nuevos dirigentes de las oficinas. Todo lo tenía en esa nueva oficina, y aunque se aburría tenía que hacerlo ya que Pepper no estaba de su lado, ni el Capitán para darle alguna patada en el culo para animarlo o desafiarlo. Suspiro cansado al terminar con la reunión y unos cuantos planos de esa mañana, se levantó para ir por una taza de café para despejarse cuando su mundo dio vueltas nuevamente golpeándose contra el frio piso. No despertó luego de tres horas en la enfermería de la torre.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto tocando su cabeza y sintiendo nuevamente el dolor, dándose cuenta que sus amigos estaban alrededor de él mirándolo preocupado.

Eso no lo hiso sentir para nada del mundo mal, algo había nacido dentro de él, Bruce había tomado su mano con sumo cuidado intentando apaciguar el dolor de la terrible noticia que le daría a su hermano, “Tumor Cerebral” esa palabra le daba de golpe, sintió que le faltaba el aire que su mundo se venía abajo, estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico, como odiaba cuando le daban esas crisis lo hacían sentirse terriblemente incómodo. Thor, Visión, Bruce y Rhodey lograron calmarlo dándole palabras de apoyo y haciéndolo entender que intentarían todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze para saber si este era benigno o si era posible que aun estuvieran a tiempo para un extracción antes de pensar en una quimio terapia. No lo dejarían solo, no ahora que presenciaban como su amigo se rompía de nuevo, otra vez tenían que ver el rostro de Stark nuevamente lastimado.

Aun así, Tony se levantó nuevamente y siguió adelante, no se quedaría atrás no dejaría que ese mal le ganara, no dejaría que lo rompiera y si el “Tumor ” lo mataba entonces disfrutaría estar con aquellos amigos que tenía enfrente, y esperaba aunque le doliera, poder llamar a Steve para darle la noticia y poder despedirse decentemente de él, aunque fuera por teléfono, no, no lo haría por teléfono, lo iría a ver aunque tuviera que ir a Wakanda muriéndose y así despedirse del hombre que siempre había amado en secreto, porque era así, Tony Stark amaba a Steve Rogers, no entendía como había sucedido, pero él le daba toda la vida.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente, Bruce obligo a Tony a cambiar su alimentación cuidándolo junto la ayuda de Visión y Thor le ayudaba a ejercitarse junto con Rhodey para mantenerse en un mejor estado; Tony en verdad lo agradecía. Pero todo cambio en tan solo unos minutos, cuando Nick y Natasha vieron por primera vez al castaño caer de las escaleras.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró con el rostro de ambos mirándolo como si no se lo creyeran.

– “Dejen de mirarme así, todavía no he muerto” – Tony les dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

Para su sorpresa recibió una cachetada de parte de la rusa quién se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Fury colocó la mano en su hombro apretándolo de a poco y asintiendo, dándole a entender que cualquier cosa que necesitara lo llamara, Tony agradeció el gesto.

Apenas se sintió mejor fue al cuarto de la mujer y le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido Natasha lo abrazo, era raro entre ellos, pero hasta cierto punto había confianza, había cariño de amigos.

Natasha no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- Tony, ¿cuándo se lo dirás a los demás? Steve debe saberlo, él está preocupado, no lo has llamado. Tony debes decirles.

– no, hasta que este seguro – negó

-¿Seguro de qué? - soltó la joven mujer empujándolo un tanto rudo, pero lo suficiente para no hacerle daño -¿seguro de que vas a morir?, tienes que decirle a Steve, tienes que decirle para que él este contigo – lo intentaba mirar pero entendió que el castaño no pensaba decirle nada al rubio. Como era posible que ninguno se diera cuenta que estaban enamorados. - Tony, debes decirle a Steve que lo amas –.

El castaño miró a la mujer sorprendido, hubiera preguntado cómo era que ella sabía eso, pero era Natasha una súper espía, ella sabía todo.

  * Por favor Nat, te lo ruego no se lo digas a nadie no hasta seguros, podría no ser benigno y dar una falsa alarma, no quiero molestar a nadie con esto, si no es sumamente necesario.



La mujer simplemente le miro y totalmente resignada asintió dándole la oportunidad al castaño de verificar si estaba bien.

Habían pasado Dos semanas y Tony entraba a quirófano, para que le sacaran el desgraciado tumor, salió luego de doce horas y la recuperación sería sumamente lenta, dándole entender que debería seguir cuidándose como lo hacía actualmente.

Había logrado mejorar increíblemente a los dos meses , se seguía cuidando y Stark parecía sacado de una película, había mejorado considerablemente y se encontraba en buen estado físico ahora, inclusive podía salir a trotar en la mañana junto a Rhodey el cual ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

Todos pensaban que el susodicho tumor había sido solo una falsa alarma, animándolos nuevamente, pero cuando Tony se desmayó enfrente a sus amigo , cuando desayunaban, logrando que ellos se asustaran de sobre manera.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente en la camilla de la torre en recuperación, ya no había nada más que decir, era obvio para él cuando despertó. El tumor había regresado, era “cáncer”, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, algo dentro de él se lo decía, pero se había ilusionado, pensaba que podría sobrevivir a esto, pero no lo podía hacer. Natasha tomo

– Tenemos que llamarlo, Tony, debes llamar a Steve y decirle - Tony negó y pidió que lo dejaran solo, lo hicieron, lo dejaron solo, llorando desahogándose.

Fue un error, él ya no lo aguantaba más, no quería que se quedaran con un hombre que moriría, no quería, no deseaba que ninguno lo viera mientras él se convertía en un muerto viviente, con la decisión ya tomada, se levantó de la cama lentamente, para buscar un objeto y así lograr su cometido, se acercó a unos muebles buscando entre los cajones, intentando causar el menor ruido posible, apenas abrió el tercer cajón vio el bisturí que haría que todo sus problemas se solucionaran y con el que se haría el corte decisivo; Visión llego frente a él quitándole el Bisturí y abrasándolo, consolando en silencio porque a pesar de todo, Tony necesitaba la compañía, nadie lo volvería a dejar solo, no ahora que él más los necesitaba.

Llegó el día de su primera quimioterapia y el castaño no quería realizarla en el hospital, por lo que tuvieron que convencer a los médicos para que la realizaran en la torre con la debida supervisión, así lo hicieron, la segunda, la tercera quimio y Tony aun no llamaba a Steve, aunque Natasha se lo suplicara le rogara, este no lo hacía, su respuesta fue seca y con todo el dolor del mundo.

– No lo preocupemos, no quiero que me vea muriendo, no quiero que él vea como muero cada día, no es necesario.

Y Natasha no lo soportó, viajó a Wakanda junto a Thor y Bruce, nadie se esperaba verlos a los tres ahí. Los saludaron con una enorme alegría al ver a sus amigos en frente de ellos, conversaron de pequeños detalles de su vida cotidiana y aunque deseaban decirle a todos lo que sucedía con Tony ninguno se atrevió a mencionar alguna palabra dentro ellos se alojaba ese sentimiento de inseguridad, ¿cómo le dirían a sus amigos que Anthony Stark moría? que padecía cáncer cerebral y que deseaban que volviera para que lo apoyaran, cómo dirían tales cosas.

Su conversación cesó cuando el celular de Bruce sonó y este se separó del grupo para poder contestar la llamada, la pantalla holográfica del reloj que le había dado Tony, le mostro a un preocupado Rhodey.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó rápidamente tragando saliva, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil y temiéndose lo peor.

\- Tony, tuvo una recaída fuerte, estamos en el hospital, es mejor que vuelvan.

\- ¿Una recaída? – preguntó Steve, logrando asustar a Bruce, maldición. lo habían atrapado.

Bruce miró la llamada, la cual el soldado había cortado al escuchar al rubio _, “Cobarde me abandonas”_ pensó Bruce. Observo al rubio fijamente pensando en cómo le diría la situación de su hermano.

\- Bruce me puedes explicar, ¿qué le sucede a Tony? – había subido su tono de voz llamando la atención de los demás, que se acercaron a los dos lentamente.

Steve esperaba la respuesta impacientemente, sintiendo en su estómago un revoltijo de emociones, desde hace un buen tiempo algo lo había empezado a invadir de inseguridad, algo dentro de él le decía claramente, le gritaba que volviera corriendo, quería saber que sucedía en ese jodido momento, pero Bruce no decía ni pio, sino que lo miraba cabizbajo y sudando.

-Steve – le llamó Natasha –. Necesito que te sientes, por favor.

El rubio los miró ahora mucho más confundido y preocupado que antes, pero obedeció, todos estaban sentados, inclusive Bucky estaba ahí, ninguno hablaba y el ambiente se podría cortar en cualquier momento, guardias y personal que pasaba por ese lugar sentían la presión y esperaban también la noticia.

Natasha se acercó a Steve y colocó su mano derecha frente a Steve, Wanda había empezado a llorar, para sorpresa de todos, la chica impaciente se había metido a la mente de Bruce averiguando la verdad, fue abrasada por Clint que no entendía nada tampoco, entonces Natasha decidida habló llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

\- A Tony le detectaron un tumor cerebral, Steve, Tony tiene Cáncer – eso fue suficiente, para que todos quedaran en un silencio sepulcral.

Steve no podía procesarlo, ¿acaso eso era verdad?, Tony tenia cáncer, eso significaba que podía morir, maldición ahora se arrepentía, ¿porque no había vuelto antes?,¿ porque no simplemente fue hacia el cuándo empezó a sentir ese mal en su estómago?, ¿porque no fue con el antes?. Quería gritar en ese minuto cuando el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, era el número que solo le había dado a Tony, se levantó de su asiento camino lejos y bastante inseguro contesto.

-Steve – se escuchó la voz de Tony al otro lado de la línea, se oía cansado y agitado – Steve, yo debí llamarte antes para decírtelo – se escuchó un breve silencio para recuperar aire –. Debí llamarte antes, no debí haber sido egoísta – Steve sentía como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin poder controlarlas – Steve –uno, dos, cinco segundos pasaron antes de escuchar de la boca de su castaño lo que no quería creer antes - Steve estoy muriendo tengo cáncer –las piernas de Steve flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para sostener su cuerpo y su alma, se iba, la persona que amaba se iría de su lado – Steve, perdóname yo… –

Steve le cortó y con todo lo que pudo habló -. Yo fui el egoísta por la forma en la que te trate, en la forma como te lastime, Tony no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado, no sabes cuánto necesito verte, no sabes cuánto te amo y por eso mismo voy para allá – se oyó un breve silencio.

– Te esperare – respondió el castaño, pero antes de que cortara escuchó un “espera”. Steve puso el auricular al otro lado de su oído para oírlo decir. - También te amo – la llamada se cortó, Steve secó sus lágrimas levantándose se acercó a los demás, iba a hablar cuando escuchó a alguien hablar detrás de él.

-Pueden irse, mandaré sus cosas en otro avión – dijo el príncipe de Wakanda, Steve le agradeció y junto a los demás subieron al avión, para cuando llegaron ya era de la mañana del día siguiente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se escuchaba una discusión en el comedor por lo visto entre Rhodey y Tony porque este estaba levantando y debía estar en su cama descansando, este le respondió que iría después de desayunar no aguantaba estar tanto en cama sin hacer nada. Entre Visión y Rhodey lograron convencerlo para volver a la cama, estaban caminando al cuarto del mayor cuando entró el capitán casi corriendo viéndolo a los tres hombres.

El rubio caminó y sin tapujos abrazo al castaño, no deseaba soltarlo, no quería separase lo necesitaba a su lado, no quería que se escapara lo que le daba sentido a su vida, no deseaba que este se fuera de su lado. Tony le había correspondido el abrazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, ese pequeño momento era de solo ellos dos y eso era lo que en realidad necesitaban.

Se separaron cuando Tony sintió que Wanda se le lanzaba a abrasarlo, sus amigos, nuevos amigos y un casi amigo estaban ahí saludándolo y apoyándolo, el alboroto terminó, cuando Visión le volvió a mencionar que debía volver a la cama por órdenes del médico, el castaño rodó los ojos, pero obedeció, no los haría preocupar. Pasaron veinte minutos y Tony dormía plácidamente, Steve entró al cuarto del castaño, se recostó a su lado, quitándose los zapatos, y abrasándolo, ahora no tendría vergüenza, ni dudaría, no iba a perder tiempo ahora que sabía la verdad, ahora que le daba miedo y que sabía que esa persona se iría de su lado en algún momento.

Sintió como Tony correspondía a su abrazo y le besó la frente, para luego bajar a esos labios que le atraían desde hace ya bastante tiempo, por fin sintiendo el tacto y sabor de estos, sentía como el castaño le respondía sin dudar a todas sus acciones; cortaron el beso para descansar juntos y así lo hicieron. Esa fue su primera noche juntos.

Para la sorpresa de los recién llegados, Tony cuidaba su salud, comía saludable y hacia ejercicios en baja intensidad para mantenerse en un buen estado, pero aun así por causa de la quimio se veía mucho más blanco y ojeroso. Cuando sus compañeros lo vieron haciéndose la quimio sintieron como el cuerpo se les congelaba mientras que Steve se quedaba a su lado tomando su mano y cuidándolo en cada minuto, mirándolo con sumo cuidado.

Así pasaron todos los días, hasta llegar al mes donde a pesar de todos los cuidados el castaño, vomitaba su comida, su cuerpo flaqueaba y su cansancio aumentaba cada día. Tomo una decisión, tenía que ver a quien le dejaría Industrias Stark y como dejaría a los vengadores asegurados. En secreto llamó a Fury dejándole en sus manos su testamento para sorpresa de este; la empresa quedaría en manos de Bruce Banner, sabía que él sería el mejor para el cargo y que podría llevar las instalaciones adelante. La Torre obviamente la dejo a Steve, sabía que la ocuparía para seguir dándole hogar a los nuevos vengadores que llegaran y para sus futuras reuniones. Fury lo miró y le juró que les daría la noticia a todos cuando llegara el día.

Pasaron dos años desde aquella situación y el castaño ya no podía mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo ya no soportaba más la quimioterapia. Todos sus amigos, su pareja y su pequeño hijo de 5 años estaban alrededor de él, mirándolo como el, estaba yéndose en ese momento. Ya era su hora, su cuerpo y su corazón se lo decían por igual, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente; aunque las lágrimas de su esposo caían a su rostro y le suplicaban que volviera a su lado, que no lo dejara, que se quedara con él y su pequeño hijo, pero ya no había vuelto atrás. Anthony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man había muerto.

El funeral se realizó, Steve abrasaba a su pequeño hijo quien lloraba en su hombro, el niño lo había entendido, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando supieron que el nuevo director de industrias Stark era Bruce y que la torre era de él y su hijo.

Sus vidas continuaron, siguieron siendo los más grandes héroes de la historia, Steve visitaba constantemente la tumba de su castaño junto a su hijo, que ahora cruzaba la adolescencia, su corazón siempre estaría con ese hombre que lo volvía loco, lo hacia reír y siempre amaría por el resto de su vida y a pesar de que todo lo sucedido superaron juntos cada problema, olvidaron otros tantos pero siempre estarían el uno con el otro, sin pedir nada a cambio y solo dejando que sus sentimientos los guiaran a la felicidad.

Fin. 


	18. idiota

Tony no podía negar que estaba enojado con el Capitán, aunque en realidad estaba furioso muy furioso, y por ello cuando lo vio la primera vez no pudo evitar el darle un puñetazo en toda la nariz haciéndole retroceder.

Cuando los fugitivos vieron aquello se acercaron a ayudarle y defender al rubio el cual les detuvo, diciendo que estaba bien, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera, por eso cuando noto que el castaño los miraba a todos con rabia para luego negar y guiarlos de vuelta a sus habitaciones done se quedarían, porque claro había remodelado nuevamente el lugar y vendido la torre, algo que ellos no sabían.

Se dio la vuelta aun sobándose los nudillos apenas pisaron el comedor.

—Saben muy bien cuáles son sus habitaciones, acomódense están —Contuvo el aire sintiendo el pecho arder —están en su casa

Soltó antes de salir de ahí a paso rápido yendo directo hacia su cuarto donde se refugió mientras pasaba el ataque de pánico, mientras aquello ocurría e intentaba controlarlo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba despejarse o moriría ahí dentro junto con sus antiguos compañeros, los cuales le miraron con enojo.

Obtuvo el control después de largos segundos, quizás minutos o horas no lo sabía, pero ahora se encontraba repuesto y caminando de vuelta a la cocina donde ante las atentas miradas de los demás recibió una llamada la cual no se molestó contestar antes los demás.

—Señor Stark

—Chaval

—Mi madre falleció…

Apenas escucho aquello Tony miro al chico en la pantalla el cual parecía solitario y devastado, inclusive un poco más delgado.

—Voy por ti Harley.

Corto la llamada sin importarle que los demás le miraran ordenando a su IA que preparara el avión en ese momento para llegar a Tennessee en menos de una hora, donde se quedó por más de dos días, rechazando las llamadas de sus compañeros de equipo y hasta su ex pareja, la cual rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio en privado lo cual no le molesto.

No llego después de casi una semana junto con el chico de ahora 17 años, el cual parecía sorprendido ante el enorme lugar.

—Nos quedaremos aquí Señor Stark

—No lo sé niño, tal vez nos vayamos a otro lugar

—Te iras…

Steve apareció frente a ellos, siendo seguidos por el equipo, quienes miraron al menor curioso, Tony tembló al verlo notando como casi un ataque de pánico se hacía presente, Harley reacciono a tiempo tomándole del brazo

— ¿Papá, todo bien?

El peli negro escucho claramente como más de uno de sus ex compañeros contenía el aire al escuchar aquellas palabras del menor, lo cual en el provocaba dicha en su interior calmándolo.

— ¿Acaba de llamarte papá?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos intentando descifrar los secretos dentro de cada uno.

—Sí, me llamo Papá… Equipo les presento a Harley mi hijo.

—Ya sabía yo, que alguna mujer de tu pasado debiste haber dejado embarazada —comento Clint

Harley que escucho aquello contesto en defensa —Me adopto, que es muy diferente que haya embarazado a mi madre y sabes por qué… porque estamos conectados.

Tony quiso soltar aquella carcajada que contuvo al escuchar al menor decir eso y al ver la cara de sus compañeros, las cuales parecían un poema al ver como un chico menor defendía al hombre, el cual parecía entretenido.

—Ven Harley, mande a preparar un cuarto para ti antes de que llegáramos

Lo guio por el pasillo pasando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Podre trabajar también como mecánico.

—ya lo veremos

—Pero quiero ayudarte arreglar la armadura.

—lo veremos cuando terminemos de inscribirte en una secundaria nueva.

— ¿Secundaria?, me harás ir a un lugar de tortura, espera un segundo estoy de vacaciones tendrás que aguantarme dos meses antes de que entre nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde aquello, donde se veía como un Tony era perseguido por el menor, el cual hacia travesuras a la mayoría de ellos inclusive a su padre, el cual más de una vez fue perseguido por el mayor al recibir alguna bomba con algún tipo de pintura, como en aquel momento.

— ¡HARLEEEEY!

El chico estaba sentado comiendo junto al capitán cereal, el cual le miro con una ceja alzada para solo recibir una sonrisa divertida, sin esperar que al momento de hablar los cereales le explotaran en la cara, logrando ver solo como el chico se levantaba rápidamente y huida de ambos hombres.

Tony apareció justo en aquel momento viendo como el rubio empapado de leche soltando una carcajada en el instante, Steve le observo sorprendido por unos minutos para luego notar como el otro frente a él estaba cubierto de una pintura verde provocándole una sonrisa.

—Ahora te pareces a Hulk.

El más bajo lo miro aun sonriendo —No me hagas enojar o tal vez me convierta en el Steve.

—oh y que me harías si te hiciera enojar

Recibió en aquel minuto en su cara un poco de la pintura verde que el otro tenia, dejándole quieto por unos minutos.

—Sé muy bien donde el chico esconde sus pinturas no me obligues a usarlas contra ti.

— ¿No se las quitas?

—y arruinarle la diversión, estás loco.

—pues yo sé dónde está la leche y los huevos Tony.

La sonrisa que traía en su rostro desapareció al oír eso —Que no se te ocurra Rogers

— ¿Qué no se me ocurra qué?

Dijo aquello mientras caminaba disimuladamente hacia la cocina, pero el genio logro notarlo huyendo del lugar mientras buscabas las pinturas por el lugar y salía hacia el patio siendo perseguido por el capitán.

Estuvieron en esa batalla por casi una hora donde ambos terminaron en el suelo sin aliento riendo, no esperaron ningún instante más para acercarse y besarse profundamente.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño

Menciono el rubio al separarse del peli negro

—Eres un idiota Rogers, pero al demonio todo te perdono.

Ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras eran observados por el hijo de uno de ellos y cierta espía.

—Me debe un favor tía Natasha

—Nunca pensé que lo lograrías niño, pero está bien, te diré donde están las flechas de Clint.

El chico sonrió al ver a su padre feliz y poder programar una nueva travesura al arquero, el cual se llevaría una sorpresa muy apestosa cuando entrenara con sus flechas explosivas con olor a zorrillo.


	19. Just Give Me A Reason

Tony caminaba tranquilamente observando toda la destrucción causada por ambos Bandos. Volvió a su torre la cual estaba media destruida buscado una copa, para desahogar cada uno de esos sentimientos que tenía ocultos por el capitán, el cual los sabia, aun no entendía como era que habían llegado a eso, como habían llegado a pelearse, por algo tan estúpido, a ver arrastrado a la mayoría de los héroes, el no a ver conversado las cosas, tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferente lo más seguro todo hubiera cambiado.

Steve buscaba a Iron Man por todos lados, lo habían soltado, con solo la condición de buscar a Stark y traerlo de vuelta con los demás, la batalla había terminado en casi buenos términos, y si ellos querían podrían volver hacer lo que eran antes, volver a tener lo que tenían antes, esa hermosa relación que él quería, bueno después de tener una discusión seria obviamente

Tan bien conocía a Tony que ya suponía donde estaría y camino a la torre de los vengadores la cual no contenía ninguna pisca de ser nuevamente reconstruida y para la vista del rubio eso ya era raro, entro al lugar buscando al castaño, el cual lo encontró tirado alrededor de varias botellas, camino un poco acelerado y lo vio tirado en el piso noqueado completamente por la bebida, lo tomo entre sus brazos, llevándolo a alguna habitación que aun sirviera en ese minuto, para poder recostarlo y despertarlo.

Apenas se encontró un cuarto depósito al castaño sobre la cama, acomodo esos cabellos rebeldes que tanto le encantaba del rostro demacrado de Tony, fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y cuando volvió vio al mayor sentado en la cama llorando, se acercó lentamente mirando al mayor

–Tony, ¿Porque lloras?–

–la he cagado Rogers, he destruido media ciudad, miles de compañeros han muerto, muchos me odian incluyéndote y más que nada ya nadie confiara en mí nunca más. – Termino de decir Tony hundiendo su rostro en sus manos intentando calmar esa leve desesperación que lo consumía en ese minuto.

Steve se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre arrodillándose y abrazando el otro cuerpo reconfortándolo con este escuchando sus lamentos –Tony, no te odio, si estoy algo enojada todavía, pero no te odio. Tony todavía te amo, Todavía te deseo, Todavía te atesoro. – le decía mientras lo reconfortaba

Iron Man se separó lentamente para mirar ese rostro buscando alguna pisca de mentira en su en el sin encontrar ningún rastro de esto, se acercó lentamente para besar esos cálidos labios del capitán, el cual no estaba –desearía que en verdad estuvieras aquí conmigo Steve, si supieras que aun siento tu calor junto a mi cuerpo, si supieras que aun siento tu cálidos brazos, si supieras que aun te escucho y siento tu labios tocando los míos. –

Hubo un leve silencio ya nadie le respondía, el alma del capitán lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo a lo que se referiría él había muerto en batalla y Tony, su Tony se lamentaba, igual que el si las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, tal vez no estaría en esta situación mirando a la persona que más amaba sufriendo por él.

El castaño se levantó busco en un cajón un arma la cual no dudo en tomar y sin escuchar al espíritu que estaba frente el cual le suplicaba que siguiera con vida, que no lo hiciera que todo estaría bien, se escuchó el disparo acallando la voz del fantasma y un cuerpo cayendo haciendo un ruido sordo.

El rubio lloraba frente el cuerpo de su amante para luego divisar un pequeña luz que salía de este, las almas se vieron, se abrazaron mutuamente y el rubio lloraba por aquella locura que había hecho, lloraba mientras abrazaba esa alma la cual no paraba de temblar, los labios se unieron inmediatamente.

Steve se separó lentamente, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos –pudiste haber vuelto amar otra vez.-

Tony lo acallo con un beso, que ahora disfrutaba, lo miro a los ojos y dijo –solo a ti en otra vida te podría amar otra vez, mi capitán. – termino de decir eso sellando con un beso final sus palabras.


	20. La hermana de Tony Stark

No lo podía creer, enserio que no lo podía creer, desde lo ocurrido en la Civil War llevaba encerrado en su estudio, organizando información y haciendo su trabajo, para no embriagarse en su depresión; pero aquello no se lo esperaba para nada.

Estaba revisando antiguos documentos de su padre para una siguiente reunión cuando hayo esa carta, la cual decía sobre aquella familia oculta que tenía su padre, cada vez que la leí no lo creía, estaba choqueado y a la vez enojado, su padre, Howard había engañado a su madre a su hermosa madre.

Aun así con los nervios calmados seguía leyendo esa carta sin poder dejarla de lado, la mujer, por lo visto de nombre Sara le decía que había quedado embarazada de una niña que no le pedía nada, que si quería verla y conocerla antes de que se fueran podría conocerla, que lo esperarían y si no llegaba dejaría su número y nueva dirección.

Si sacaba los cálculos su hermana era mucho menor que el debería tener unos 25 años o tal vez mas no estaba seguro, pero esa dirección no era ni siquiera del país y el, el enserio tenia curiosidad, pero eso no le impedía tener miedo a lo que ocurriría al verlas por primera vez.

Aun así con aquella carta en su mente y sus ojos apagados continuo, tenía que continuar, tenía que respirar y volver hacer fuerte, por eso se encargó de que los acuerdos se eliminaran y que dejaran de perseguir a sus compañeros y cuando todo eso acabo volvió a ver a Peter, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando se enteró que sus compañeros, sus ex compañeros y amigos regresarían salió a caminar para pensar en todo aquello, pensando en cómo afrontar todo sin que le dieran sus ataques, los cuales había logrado controlar un poco con mucho esfuerzo, así que aquel día que volvió a ver la carta decidió viajar.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y

— ¿señor Stark?

—viajare por una temporada, si alguien me busca di que no estoy, si es muy urgente, ya sabes si el mundo se está acabando puedes decir a donde voy, entendido.

—Así lo hare señor que tenga un buen viaje

Con pasaje en mano viajo a aquel lugar sin decir más, lejos de los vengadores, de sus compañeros y sus amigos, pero claro no había pensado como aquella mujer le recibiría al verlo por primera vez, al no ser su padre si no el, pero aun tenía un largo viaje en aquel avión antes de llegar a su destino.

Había llegado a su destino el cual era España, sin esperarse del que el lugar estuviera nevando, rápidamente tomo un taxi para llegar a su hotel, donde con su excelente Español entro al lugar y se metió de lleno a su tina de lujo donde por fin sintió el calor.

Espero tres días antes de ir a buscar a la mujer la cual según aquella dirección vivía en una pequeña ciudad, había preguntado a unas señoras sobre la dirección, las cuales le habían ofrecido un café al verlo temblando, y sin poder negarse lo acepto para después ser guiado hacia aquella casa.

—Muy buena suerte jovencito

—Muchas gracias.

Ahí se encontraba en frente de aquella puerta listo para tocarla, pero sin poder lograrlo por el miedo, así que antes de tocar respiro hondo para calmarse y toco.

—UN MINUTO EN SEGUIDO ABRO.

Maldijo por dentro esa no era la voz de una mujer mayor, si no de alguien joven, quiso escapar pero la puerta fue abierta antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la joven chica tenía una piel mucho más blanca que la del, ojos cafés, cabello negro hasta los hombros.

— ¿Disculpa tu eres?

—Soy Tony Stark… yo… yo —Dudo

La chica le miro de pies a cabeza y le sonrió —Hace frio… ven pasa

Tony la observo por unos minutos y acepto, maravillándose por el calor que aquel lugar irradiaba y lo reconfortarle que se sentía, la estufa estaba encendida.

—Toma asiento, estaba preparando leche de chocolate —dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina

Mientras el mayor miraba todo aquel lugar, admirando cada cosa que se encontraba en esta, pero notando algo extraño, trago saliva nervioso al encontrar aquella foto donde mostraba la foto de la mujer y aquella joven que le atendía.

—Era muy hermosa

Salto levemente al verse descubierto, observando a la chica la cual traía consigo dos tazas con el chocolate caliente tomándolo, y tomando asiento donde la chica le había guiado.

—Hablaste en pasado de ella

—Falleció hace más de un año

El silencio se hiso en aquella habitación con el mayor sintiéndose incomodo de repente.

—Sé que eres mi hermano —Tony la miro al escuchar eso sorprendido —Tranquilo, para mí también fue una sorpresa descubrirlo la primera vez, mi nombre es Natasha Rivera.

—No tienes mi apellido.

—Como tu padre nunca vino, nunca pudimos hacerlo formal, así que me puso su apellido.

Tony asintió para luego verla a los ojos —Yo me entere hace poco de esto, lamento mucho que mi padre —Respiro deteniendo su discurso para luego cambiarlo — Tenía miedo al venir aquí, pensé que sería diferente, que tu madre no sería amable o que tú me echaras y despreciaras; me entere hace poco de que existían, estaba revisando unos viejos documentos cuando vi la carta de tu madre.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Falleció hace muchos años junto con mi madre

—Lamento mucho eso…

—pero…

—Pero…

—Cuando descubrí que tenía familia en otro lado, de algún modo yo ya no me sentía tan solo…

Natasha se quedó en silencio mirándolo, observándolo y analizándolo; sonriendo al sentir aquel mismo sentimiento que el mayor le estaba expresando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

—Aun no estoy seguro

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, tomando su café y escuchando como la leña se consumía por el fuego.

— ¿puedo proponerte algo? —Espero a que Tony la mirara y asintiera —Puede que al principio sea difícil pero me gustaría que vinieras de visita cada vez que quieras.

—yo…

—o también puedes venir a quedarte aquí, tengo varios cuartos de huéspedes

— ¿no crees que es demasiada confianza?

—si hubieras querido hacer algo extraño lo hubieras hecho cuando llegaste a la casa, además no pareces una mala persona

Se congelo al escuchar aquello de una persona la cual apenas y le conocía, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba y las lágrimas se le acumulaban.

— ¿Anthony?... ¿Estás bien?

Había empezado a temblar sintiendo como su ataque de pánico le arremetía con fuerza, no noto cuando la chica se había acercado y le había cruzado los brazos para lentamente guiarle en sus respiraciones para calmarle, estuvieron así por más de media hora, ella mirándolo preocupadamente y el casi dormido al sentir como sus huesos por fin se relajaron.

Natasha se había levantado para buscar una manta y cubrir al mayor con esta, esperando con paciencia a que el mayor pudiera hablar

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Tony solo le asintió cansado — ¿quédate esta noche?, si sales ahora te congelaras antes de llegar a donde te hospedas —Sugirió, logrando ver como el mayor volvía a asentir, esperaron unos minutos antes de que la chica le ayudara a levantarse y lo guiara a una habitación donde lo dejo descansando.

Sintió como la luz del sol tocaba su rostro, el frio le toco cuando se estiro levemente y cuando sus ojos se abrieron se sobresaltó al no reconocer el lugar, se levantó rápidamente y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación noto un pasillo y un leve olor a café, camino lentamente con mucha precaución; al final del pasillo reconoció de inmediato el lugar.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Se sobresaltó nuevamente al ver a su… a Natasha en la cocina —Si, por favor

—No sé qué desayunas, pero te prepare un café y fui por unos pasteles, así que puedes elegir.

Tony asintió tomando asiento y aceptando el desayuno que le ofrecían — ¿Qué edad tienes?

—27

— ¿Trabajas?

—Sí, soy editora, pero trabajo desde casa.

Tony bebió de su café para luego verla, incitándola a preguntar, haciéndola reír —¿tu edad?

— ¿Iras por las mismas preguntas?

—Tú empezaste, ahora contesta

—46, y antes de que sigas soy el dueño de una empresa Multi millonaria y también soy… —se detuvo en ese instante al estar a punto de mencionar a Iron Man.

—Ho, así que el señorito es millonario, debería aprovecharme y extorsionarte —Se burlo

—No es gracioso Natasha

Se rio —lo es, así que un hermano mayor… suena raro pero me gusta… en fin que harás hoy, termine mi trabajo ayer, así que podemos salir a pasear, podría mostrarte algunos lugares de la ciudad y así conocernos más, te parece.

Tony casi escupió su café al ver que la chica lo invitaba a salir —Yo, no lo sé —la observo notando su emoción —está bien, pero me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa

—No trajiste ropa de temporada, ¿cierto?, podemos pasar primero a ver eso, pero primero desayuna.

Tony estaba seguro de que nunca se la había pasado tan bien al ir de compras con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, tampoco recordaba el haber probado tantas deliciosas comidas y el haber reído.

Desde aquel día no pararon comenzaron a salir para conocerse cada vez más, notando sus diferencias y similitudes, especialmente cuando ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en algo, pero aun así pasándola increíble, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

Llevaba tres meses quedándose en España ahora instalado en la casa de su hermana la cual en ese minuto se encontraba cocinando y tarareando.

—Nunca contestas tu teléfono cuando suena

—No es nada importante

—pues se ve que lo es, deberías contestar, tal vez sea tu empresa

—Dije que no me llamaran al menos que sea una enorme emergencia y si lo fuera mi secretaria me hubiera llamado o me hubieran venido a buscar

—Arrogante

—No eres graciosa.

—lo sé, pero… no es que te esté echando… ¿no echas de menos a tus amigos? —El silencio volvió a hacerse en aquel momento, haciendo que Nat suspirar —Olvídalo

— ¿Vendrías conmigo? —Se detuvo al escuchar aquello —vendrías conmigo, aunque sea por una temporada

—Estoy algo oxidada en mi inglés —lo pensó por uno breves minutos —está bien te acompañare.

Así fue que ambos compraron pasaje para viajar de vuelta a Estados unidos, así que sin avisar llegaron a la gran mansión de los vengadores.

—me habías dicho que eras millonario pero esto es demasiado.

—te sorprenderá mas todo lo que tengo adentro

—si, según tu un playboy… —se burlo

Ambos entraron al recinto notando que no había nadie

—Se ha bienvenido de vuelta señor

La chica salto al escuchar aquella voz de la cual no encontraba su procedencia

—Natasha te presento a mi inteligencia artificial y mi asistente F.R.I.D.A.Y

—Mucho gusto señorita

—Mu. Mucho gusto… —respondió nerviosa

—Cualquier cosa que necesites ella te ayudara a encontrarlo, no tengas miedo.

—no soy ignorante Stark, pero me sorprendes, sabía que eras un genio pero esto es increíble.

Ambos caminaron hasta la gran cocina en donde se encontraba todo el equipo, los cuales se sorprendieron al verle llegar, mientras que el genio se tensaba, al verlos sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba.

—Tony… respira —escucho como su hermana le miraba y le sostenía una mano preocupada y notando como los demás se acercaban preocupados, aun así tras unos breves minutos logro calmarse.

— ¿Dónde estabas, te estuvimos llamando? —Steve había hablado primero, el cual se le quedo observando junto con la joven chica que aún le tomaba la mano.

—Es un gusto verlos de nuevo —contesto frio —ahora si me disculpan aún tengo que mostrarle el lugar a Natasha.

— ¿Tony? —su mano fue tomado firmemente llevándola bruscamente a su antiguo refugio, donde apenas pisaron en la soltó, haciéndola preocupar —¿Tony, está todo bien?

—No debimos volver, pude haberme quedado contigo para siempre en España, estábamos viviendo en paz y tranquilidad.

—Detente ahora mismo Anthony —le llamo la atención logrando que el mayor la mirara —sé que hay algunas cosas que me has ocultado y no sé qué problemas tengas con ellos, pero somos Stark y los Stark no huyen de sus problemas, lo afrontamos; y puede que sea difícil pero me quedare el tiempo necesario para apoyarte, así que deja de lado cualquier pensamiento estúpido y afrontémoslo.

Enmudeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiéndose de repente renovado y listo para contarle ese gran secreto —F.R.I.D.A.Y enciende la luz — en ese instante la joven se maravilló, al ver toda esa tecnología, autos y… una armadura —Toma asiento que esto será largo.

—Entonces pidamos pizza.

Tony sonrió complacido pidiendo la comida y la bebida, mientras iniciaba contándole parte de la historia que ella no se había enterado. Cuando la comida llego el capitán había bajado para entregarla, siendo recibida por la chica la cual le sonrió amablemente y le agradeció, la historia había terminado muy tarde aquel día.

—sé que sonara mal pero creo que deberías escuchar su historia también

—Natasha

—Tony, no puedes simplemente ver tu lado de la historia, me acabas de contar que… Barnes había sido encontrado y utilizado por los tales Hidra, eso significa que lo utilizaron y manipularon, aunque el intentara algo, estuvo siempre solo y sintiéndose culpable, sé que es duro perder a alguien pero… sera duro y tampoco te piden que los perdones de inmediato, pero ve de a poco, además me quedare aquí apoyándote, así que vamos de a poco.

—Eres demasiado sabionda

—Eso viene de familia, por cierto me gusta los colores de la armadura y el nombre es bastante genial, Iron Man —se rio

—No te burles, es bastante serio

—Mientras no te vea en acción serán solo palabras, ahora a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

Ambos subieron encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas y el lugar en silencio

—Tony —ambos hermanos saltaron al escuchar una voz en la oscuridad

—Mierda Rogers, no debes asustar a la gente así.

—Lo lamento, podemos hablar unos minutos a solas.

—Es muy tarde, lo hablaremos ma…

—Se quedara a conversar; F.R.I.D.A.Y me guiara a mi cuarto, descansen —se retiró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

—Desgraciada —se quedó en silencio por unos momentos —habla Rogers

—Yo lamento lo que paso, sé que piensas que te traicionamos, pero...

—Detente ahí capitán —le callo, respirando hondo y notando solo los ojos del rubio los cuales le miraban tristemente —Te perdono —los ojos del mayor brillaron de emoción —pero necesito tiempo.

—te lo daremos, pero por favor únete a nosotros nuevamente

Tony le miro esta vez a los ojos, notando su sinceridad, haciéndole sonreír levemente —Descansa Steve.

—Descansa Tony.

A la mañana siguiente todos los vengadores se encontraron con los hermanos preparando el desayuno y tarareando.

—se quema

—No me exijas no soy bueno en esto

—y te haces llamar genio

—es difícil

—es una tortilla española, Tony, es más fácil que armas una armadura.

—Se supone que el mayor soy yo.

—se supone, mejor pon la mesa yo terminare de preparar todo.

Tony obedeció mientras rodaba los ojos —sabes que ellos se pueden servir solo

—y sabes que no me presentaste ayer y es de mala educación lo que hiciste, cierto

Tony se quedó callado, para luego fijarse en que sus compañeros le observaban con curiosidad.

—Natasha… —le llamo —deja eso, si no lo hago ahora estarás reclamándome un buen tiempo

—Eres un capullo —dijo aquello girándose y encontrándose con todas aquellas miradas curiosas avergonzándola.

—Equipo les presento a Natasha Stark, mi hermana…

—Tu hermana, estás jugando cierto, tu nunca, al menos que…

—en otro momento les contare la historia.

—y nos podremos presentar mientras comemos, es hora de desayunar, prueben con confianza.

Todos tomaron asiento al ver la comida, donde Thor comenzó a devorar todo sin cuidado, logrando que la chica le golpeara con una cuchara de palo en las manos, el cual se le quedo mirando sorprendido mientras la chica le hablaba en español retándolo

—Natasha, Thor no te entiende si le hablas en español.

La chica continúo alegando en aquel idioma —Pero está ensuciando todo, además está siendo poco educado.

—Natasha…. —la chica guardo silencio y se sentó sin replicar más comenzando a comer.

Claro que no duro mucho ya que se escuchó un imbécil y capullo de parte ella.

La presentación y la conversación se dieron mientras todos desayunaban y reían, causando que Tony se sintiera nuevamente en confianza y calma, suponiendo que su hermana había logrado un poco aquello, lo cual por dentro le alegraba.


	21. Nuestro gran pecado

Steve era devuelto a la vida como capitán Hidra, siendo manipulado igualmente que su amigo Bucky, haciendo que olvidara toda su antigua vida junto con los vengadores y pareja, ahora solo viéndolos como una amenaza potencial.

Los vengadores se enteraron de la situación, sorprendiéndose por la información y en el embrollo que se encontraban ahora, ya que se encontraban ahora frente a su antiguo compañero y líder, ninguno se lo creía, solo iban a atacar la base como siempre lo hacían pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el antiguo capitán América en el centro de comando de la nueva base de Hidra.

Tony miraba a su amigo atónito, él no lo sabía, él no se había enterado de que su pareja estaba vivo, había llorado, no, aun lloraba todas las noches desde que lo había perdido, desde que lo creyó muerto.

Detrás de ellos se escuchaban explosiones y disparos, eso lo dejaba más que claro que ellos tenían la ventaja, Iron Man había logrado dejar de lamentarse logrando dirigir con cabeza fría cada ataque al enemigo, claro eso era durante el día, por las noches seguía sufriendo solitariamente.

Llegaron al centro de la base listos para destruir todo cuando apareció frente de ellos el Capitán Hidra, Tony se quedó en silencio, entumeció dentro de su armadura, lagrimas corrían dentro de su rostro en ese minuto no le importaba nada más que esa cabellera rubia que veía enfrente de los demás.

No pudo dar una orden, los demás atacaron al hombre más grande, los derrotaba rápidamente dejando a todos mal herido he inconscientes, no importaba en ese minuto quienes fueran, el hombre no los reconocía, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo o a su pareja el cual solo lo miraba y se quedaba quieto.

Steve se acercaba a Tony y a Bucky con una mirada que nunca habían visto en sus vidas, Iron Man no se movía, pero Bucky solo se puso en frente de este para protegerlo, Steve tomo su escudo firmemente y golpeo al Soldado de invierno alejándolo de su principal presa, se acercó a la armadura tomándolo del cuello y acorralándolo en una pared haciendo crujir fuertemente por la fuerza.

Quito la máscara con la otra mano, logrando ver a un hombre totalmente destrozado, con lágrimas en los ojos, Tony acercó su mano derecha al rostro del hombre frente a él intentando hablar con el —Steve cariño eres tú, yo pensé que te había perdido, que nos habías dejado, Steve que estás haciendo? Porque nos haces esto, ¿cariño me recuerdas? — logro decir Tony ya que el mayor no lo presionaba nada fuerte en la garganta, logrando acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

Steve no reacciono como lo esperaba Tony, sintió como le rompían esa mano con la cual había osado tocar al mayor hace unos minutos, dejando escuchar en ese salón un grito desgarrador, el castaño no atacaría, quería hacer entrar en razón al rubio, quería decírselo, quería decirle que tendrían un hijo, que tenía 4 meses de embarazo, quería recuperarlo, que no le importaba en ese minuto que el fuera de Hydra que por el haría todo, que sería su pecado, que el seria el pecador.

En vez de eso recibió mucho más golpe de parte de este, El hombre de Hierro reacciono y protegió a la nueva vida que llevaba dentro, cuando fue lanzado al suelo, he iba hacer nuevamente golpeado, logro detener al mayor gritando lo menos esperado — ¡Steve serás padre! — el Hombre se detuvo al escuchar eso.

El capitán comenzó a dudar de todo y comenzando a sacudir su cabeza repetidamente intentando manejar la realidad, intentando volver a su pasado, varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar logrando ver a los vengadores a Hydra cuál era la realidad, cuáles eran sus verdaderos recuerdos, entonces lo vio, vio a Tony en ellos, sus besos, sus abrazos, su amor, veía todo un poco más claramente, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ya era tarde para ver a su pareja la cual ahora estaba en el piso suplicándole que se detuviera, que por favor lo recordara, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba con él, que deseaba de vuelta a su antiguo Steve, ha ese del cual ahora esperaba un hijo.

Sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando la mente del capitán fue controlada de nueva cuenta haciendo que este le arrancara el reactor, Reed Skull entro al cuarto con una sonrisa satisfecho en su rostro viendo al Hombre de Hierro agonizar en el piso, en la mano del hombre de cabeza roja un control remoto, apretó este nuevamente dejando libre al capitán para que viera su acción.

El rubio con su cabeza calmada logro ver a Tony a sus pies moribundo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, intento ver al culpable, logrando ver el reactor en sus manos, lo comprendió, lo utilizaron para matar a su pareja, miro atrás suyo y logro ver al hombre el cual ahora lo controlaba, logrando escuchar — es hora de que destruyas a tu familia capitán, es hora de que también mates a tu hijo — apretando el botón nuevamente y dando la orden, apenas la completo, el hombre de la cabeza roja le disparo al capitán en la cabeza dejando tirado a ambos cuerpo en el suelo.

Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D llego al lugar a ayudar a los heridos, no esperaba ver lo que había en aquel lugar, dos cuerpos en los pisos totalmente blancos, sin vida, dos almas ahora reunidas, mirando lo que sucedía en tierra, pero sin arrepentirse de aun amarse con todo el corazón.


	22. Ho Tomas

La razón de que Tom estuviera tan cansado en ese momento era por una simple persona llamada Jake, el idiota le había dicho que la mejor forma de mantenerse sano era corriendo y comer sano, para su mala suerte y porque le encantaba verle sonreír acepto ir a entrenar con su coestrella, nunca se imaginó que eso casi le mataría de un infarto. El se entrenaba seguido para mantenerse como el chico araña, pero Jake era como Terminator podía seguir 20 kilómetros más sin sudar el muy hijo de perra, mientras el jadeaba junto con Jess la cual tampoco podía seguir.

—Jake —se detuvo para tomar aire — por favor paremos ya no puedo mas.

—Ho cariño vamos, nos falta poco para terminar.

—Me dijiste lo mismo hace 5 kilómetros atrás, no volveré a caer.

—Tom — le llamo al verle irse caminando — vamos Tomás, no seas así — Corrió junto a él para detenerlo.

El joven actor lo miro con rabia porque su compañero no parecía agotado y el sudor que le cubría, esa pequeña capa de sudor le hacía ver muy sexy, necesitaba una buena ducha fría urgentemente.

—Olvídalo Jake, necesito un baño y descansar, te veré en la noche en la cena.

Lo vio caminar un poco más y lo seguido, adoraba ver los pucheros, su risa y ese pequeño pantalón que se marcaba cuando caminaba, junto con esa polera que también marcaba cada parte de su abdomen, desean tocarlo y lamer cada parte que recorría el sudor. Deseaba tanto probar sus labios seductores y quitarle el traje, pero debía calmarse no deseaba atacarlo, aunque su polla doliera cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

—Jake, te agradezco el que me quisieras ayudar entrenando, pero no creo que una sesión tan intensiva sea lo ideal.

El mayor sonrió para sus adentros y pensó en tantear el terreno — y si te digo que hay otra forma de cuidarse bien.

Tom lo miro dudoso ante aquella respuesta — ¿Cuál sería la otra forma? — dijo al final mientras los dos entraban al hotel y subían por el ascensor.

—Pues — aprovecho y acortó la distancia para susurrarle — el sexo sudoroso es una forma muy buena para cuidarse.

Tom sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella provocación tan obvia, sus ojos se desviaron para ver al autor que lo miraba nuevamente con deseo. Lamentablemente la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos tuvieron que irse a sus cuartos a bajarse la calentura.

Tomás estaba confundido, no sabía en qué momento jabón comenzado con aquellos jugueteos, pero desde el primer momento noto la química entre ambos, la cual era tan fuerte que siempre se buscaban y coqueteaba, podría Llamar a eso coquetear porque estaba seguro que eso no lo era, se deseaban, se deseaban mucho el uno al otro, o eso pensaba el.

Necesitaba una ducha fría en ese momento porque su polla estaba latiendo y mojándose su ropa interior. Camino hacia la ducha mientras se desvestía en el camino y encendía el agua fría, la bañera se llenaba lentamente y el aprovecho para observarse lentamente en aquel espejo, talvez podría jugar un poco con el, nadie lo escucharía, solo tenía que imaginarlo.

Cerro la llave y se metió lentamente en la tina sintiendo el frío del agua bajando le la temperatura de una forma absurdamente lenta, sus tetillas estaban levantadas por el agua y su miembro levemente levantado, sus manos viajaron lentamente y acarició ambos perdones sintiendo los escalofríos y notando como su miembro se levantaba, sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia su pene el cual comenzó a masturbar, cerro sus ojos intentando imaginar alguna chica, pero su cuerpo y su mente le fallaron en ese instante cuando le mostraron a su compañero de reparto Jake, el cual parecía estar tocándole y susurrándole palabras sucias, llamándolo, saboreando, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la explosión de su miembro en su mano.

La ducha no había servido de nada y el calor de su cuerpo estaba muy alto, sus mejillas sonrojada y su corazón acelerado, no sabía que debía hacer, pero tenía que actuar normalmente y olvidar definitivamente otra de sus fantasías con el actor.

Jake en cambio se masturbaba descaradamente sobre su cama pensando en la pequeña lengua, labios y trasero de su joven araña, el lindo de Tom no sabía cuánto lo deseaba en su cama y tomarlo como se debía, hacerlo gemir y gritar su nombre, sentir como su espalda es rasgada por sus uñas, besarlo por todas partes hasta tomar su alma y corazón y quedárselo para el, deseaba tanto tener a Tom Hollande para él.

La cena con el equipo fue divertida y tranquila Zendaya siempre a su lado, haciéndole reír y sintiéndose un poco incomodo por los toques sutiles que me daba, era su ex pero el ya no la quería para esas cosas, solo amistad dejaron en claro o creía el actor, Jake por otro lado miraba como la morena hostigaba de mala forma a su chico, así que rápidamente se acercó y alejo a los jóvenes, la chica le gruño por el atrevimiento y Tom le agradeció en voz baja.

—Te molesta mucho?

—Desde que terminamos a estado algo persistente.

—¿Terminaron?

—bueno yo solo la quiero como amiga, pero ella…

—Sigue estando encima incomodándote — el menor asintió, Jake le abrazo suavemente, adoraba tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Jake —el mayor asintió, mientras veía como Tomás se separaba un poco del —respecto a lo que me dijiste está mañana.

—¿Cuál de todas, bebé?

—Sobre la forma de cuidarse.

Jake guardo silencio ante esa respuesta poniéndose algo nervioso, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente por la leve emoción.

—En realidad —hablo de nuevo Tomás — me gustaría hablar contigo sobre todo lo que ocurre entre ambos.

El mayor y el menor se miraron a los ojos entendiendo por completo lo que significaba todo eso, Jake tomó su mano suavemente y la acarició para comenzar a guiarlo a un lugar más privado, si iban hablar de aquello que fuera solo para ellos.

No les tomo demasiado tiempo llegar a la habitación del adulto, espero que el pequeño entrará para cerrar la puerta, esperando poder ofrecerle algo, pero apenas se giró fue sorprendido con los labios suaves del joven el cual parecía desesperado por probarlo.

El beso se detuvo lentamente haciéndolo más duradero con pequeños piquitos, sus respiraciones levemente aceleradas y sus corazones latiendo muy fuerte Jake lo tomo levemente de la cintura para volver a besarle metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro, disfrutando del sabor a dulce que tenía sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras que los gemidos comenzaron a ser presentes.

El mayor le guio lentamente hasta su cama donde lo depósito dulcemente.

—Tomas quiero que esté quede claro, para mí esto no es un juego, no es una noche más con alguien. Si vamos a llevar esto más lejos serás mío.

Tom sonrió pícaro —nunca pensé en verte de otra forma, ahora ven y enséñame a mantenerme en forma.

Jake sonrió complacido tomando los labios del menor logrando que el ambiente se volviera cada vez más caliente, la ropa se fue lentamente ambos se tocaban y exploraban con detenimiento, intentando conocer cada parte placentera de su pareja, el mayor beso cada parte de cuello y mordió suavemente el torso del menor, metió uno de sus dedos en el pequeño agujero logrando sacar más gemidos y unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Aguanta un poco más bebé.

Beso su rostro mientras introducía otro dedo abriendo la entrada y logrando escuchar obscenos sonidos saliendo de aquella entrada, cuando introdujo el tercer dígito ya sabía que ambos estaban desesperados, sus cuerpos sudaban y temblaban con cada movimiento. Tom le tiró del cuello para poder besarle nuevamente mientras se corría por primera vez en el vientre de ambos. Sus dedos salieron del interior para aprovechar saborearlo; estaba listo para entrar en el menor, su miembro tan erecto y su chico tan dispuesto, sonrojado y abierto para el. Lentamente se posicionó y entro en el menor, tan estrecho, apretado y delicioso, no se movió hasta que Tom se lo pidió, no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer al unirse a alguien, sentía cada toque que ambos provocaban, cada embestida era intensa y gratificante, los besos cálidos, los rasguños en su espalda, las súplicas, más besos, el amor que se estaban profesando en ese momento, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente aún estaban unidos y sudados, ambos sonrieron al verse a los ojos y comenzaron nuevamente con el acto, pudieron a ver estado todo el día metidos en una cama si no fuera porque al segundo día los llamaron para volver al set, no podían despegarse después de lo ocurrido, se habían confesado y ambos casi lo demostraban abiertamente, el director los había visto coqueteando y hasta besarse en privado, no se oponía a aquello ya que gracias a eso, la película estaba saliendo espectacularmente, cada escena, cada parte parecía más real, solo esperaba que ambos pudieran mantenerse profesionales si continuaban con aquello.

Los meses fueron pasando y Tomas comenzó a sentirse extraño, más que extraño algo incomodo, su estómago lo veía algo hinchado y hasta abultado. Podría culpar las escenas de acción de la película, pero la habían terminado y ahora estaban de gira haciendo promoción. Sus síntomas eran extraños hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, su celo no había llegado. Tomo rápidamente su celular y verifico las fechas maldijo bajo, no podía ser que olvidara que era un maldito Doncel y no se hubiera cuidado antes, ahora como se lo diría a Jake, lo tomaría bien. Su mente viajo por varios lugares oscuros sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar, no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió, tampoco cuando le llamaron solo sintió los cálidos brazos de la única persona que le hacía sentir seguro.

—Está bien bebe, tranquilo, no se que pasa, pero estoy aquí para ti —escucho como intentaba calmarlo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda

El menor se calmo lentamente hasta que pudo mirarle a los ojos y soltarle aquella noticia sin pensarlo —Jake… —su labio inferior tembló —estoy embarazado —y el silencio llego, estaba aterrado y aun así el abrazo no aflojo, quiso mirar la cara del mayor, pero temía ver lo peor hasta que sintió como su ropa estaba siendo mojada.

—Ho Tomas, no sabes cuanto me hace feliz oírte decir aquellas palabras — su rostro fue tomado y besado por todos lados mientras ambos dejaban caer lagrimas de felicidad por sus rostros.

A la mierda los pensamientos malos Tom ahora sabia que Jake no lo dejaría solo en ningún momento y lo amaba tanto o mucho más que él.

Estaban felices y destellantes ambos, las entrevistas eran divertidas y las risas no faltaban, pero vamos el tema que soltaban de que eran esposos de la nada como si fuera una broma todos se lo creían menos una persona.

Había estado llamando a cierto rubio ex Capitán para verse y beber algo, aunque realmente extrañaba tener a Chris cerca, le menciono sobre aquella preocupación que tenia a su protegido y lo único que le dijo el rubio fue: No te preocupes solo son bromas entre ambos.

Pero Robert sabia que eso a veces no lo era, había tenido más de un revolcón con el joven actor a su lado, no solo por que era guapo o algo por el estilo, si no porque tenía su corazón hace años, desde el primer momento que le vio se engancho y sabia que eso le podía pasar a cualquiera por eso estaba tramitando los documentos de divorcio con su ahora ex mujer.

Su preocupación no hubiera llegado a tan alto extremo si no hubiera encendido el televisor del rubio y hubiera visto aquella entrevista en la premier y esos anillos, Chris se sorprendió también al verlos, como es que nadie los había visto antes, claro no los tenían puestos en sus dedos, si no que los traían colgados en sus cuellos como cadenas.

Robert prácticamente salió furioso de aquella casa Evans cerro con seguro y salió tras del, lo convenció de manejar y llevarlo para darle tiempo de que se calmara, fue mucho peor de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerlo cuando entro al hotel y verlo subir por el ascensor, llego justo cuando escucho a Tom pedirle que se detuviera.

Robert esperaba sentado aquella explicación que le habían prometido, pero vamos el niño estaba tardándose mientras atendía a ese idiota actor que le había robado a su hijo adoptivo, deseaba matarlo.

Tom se sentó frente a su mentor que le miraba molesto —Rob, yo no sé cómo decirlo, pero…

—Tomas y yo nos casamos hace dos semanas —Fue interrumpido por el mayor que traía sostenido en su ojo un bistec —y tendremos un bebe.

En definitiva, Jake debió haberse quedado callado, porque si no fuera por Evans que estaba ahí, Robert lo hubiera matado, tuvieron una conversación de casi tres horas para explicar todo lo que había ocurrido intentando calmarse, claro tanto como Tomas y Rob se gritaron un par de veces y hubo unas cuantas lágrimas, pero entre ambos se entendían de alguna manera.

Tom vio como Robert se iba perseguido por Chris, ahora estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien y que no tendría que preocuparse por lo que vendría.


	23. Un Amor Extraño

Aunque muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida Peter nunca se esperó encontrarse en una relación con su más grande enemigo, no es que negara que se le hacía atractivo el portador del simbionte, sino que, no entendía como las cosas dieron aquel giro tan raro.

El anterior portador de Venom había sido un ex compañero de su secundaria Flash Thompson una molestia viviente para Peter, cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo molestaba al punto de casi golpearlo, pero claro todo acabo cuando su tío había fallecido, el chico cambio por una extraña razón y eso sí que le sorprendió de sobremanera, porque ya no le tenía tan encima como antes, pero le agrado de algún modo, hasta que se enteró del simbionte y tuvo que ir a detenerlo.

La batalla había sido muy dura y con mucho esfuerzo logro sacarle al extraterrestre de encima, no había sido nada fácil y como Spiderman recibió todo el odio de su compañero, pero no le importo, no en ese momento que debía buscar de nuevo al alienígena.

Había pasado casi un año cuando volvió a encontrarse con Venom, pero esta vez con un nuevo portador, un reportero el cual al verlo por primera vez le pareció extrañamente conocido, se demoró casi una semana para reconocerlo como un ex fotógrafo del Daily, que había sido despedido cuando él fue tomado por el simbionte, se hubiera disculpado si ahora no le fuera tan atractiva aquella sonrisa.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento no lo había pensado demasiado, en especial porque ahora Venom se encargaba de proteger una ciudad lejos del, no entendía ese cambio en el extraterrestre, pero de algún modo le había agradado, exceptuando cuando se enteró que se comía a los malhechores, era un tanto asqueroso. Su primer encuentro no había sido nada cómodo, se había dirigido a la ciudad de los ángeles por trabajo, cuando vio al anti héroe volar por los aires, el solo reacciono y le ataco, ambos comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, dejando poco espacio para un descanso o conversación, hasta que Eddie le ordeno al simbionte detenerse y regresar, a pesar de las quejas del monstruo ambos dejaron solos al arácnido bastante confundido.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar todo aquello en una sola noche, en especial cuando esta vez logro ver al periodista nuevamente de cerca, haciendo preguntas respecto a su trabajo, de algún modo su sentido arácnido palpito más de una vez cuando lo vio tan cerca, pero que debía hacer atacarlo por solo hacerle preguntas, cuando se suponía que estaba como científico viendo sobre la nueva tecnología que se desarrollaban en la ciudad vecina.

Obviamente eso le había estresado más de lo esperado, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse de la prensa como de su trabajo, decidió ir a tomarse un café en el restaurant del lugar para relajarse un poco, había buscado un lugar alejado para poder apoyarse y talvez descansar del escándalo que era en ese momento su cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando lo escucho

—Tomando un descanso Parker

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver al periodista frente a él, con una barba corta pero atractiva y ojos atentos a sus movimientos,

—Si, ha sido un largo día.

—Y yo pensando tener una exclusiva

—Lo dice el hombre que hiso las preguntas más inteligentes en todo momento que estuvo la prensa.

—¿crees que mis preguntas fueron inteligentes? O ¿es sarcasmo?

—Creo que fueron inteligentes —Bebió su café, mientras veía como el otro tomaba asiento frente del –Entonces, ¿aun quieres hacerme más preguntas?

—Talvez otro día, cuando no te veas estresado o derrotado

—Pues tendrá que ser pronto porque me iré en unos días

—Podríamos hacerlo mañana mismo si lo quieres —y Peter noto el tono con doble sentido, talvez debió preguntarse en ese momento porque el otro le coqueteaba, o porque sus ojos azules le parecían tan bonitos, pero solo se dedicó a sonreírle y decirle.

—Talvez una cena primero y después la entrevista.

—Me parece bien, ¿Dónde le gustaría que nos encontráramos?

Busco entre los bolsillos, de su bata para entregarle una tarjeta con su número —Me llamas y me lo dices tu — hubiera continuado si no fuera porque otros trabajadores de la empresa le buscaban para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

No debió sentirse ansioso cuando se despidieron y sintió la electricidad correr su mano cuando fue tocado, pero había sido tan natural todo ese coqueteo que no estaba seguro de donde había salido todo aquello.

Eddie en cambio aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que el simbionte le decía, ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico tan lindo el chico araña?, aunque debía admitir que el traje de látex se le veía bien, reservo en un pequeño restaurant no tan conocido de la ciudad para poder encontrarse con el chico, y talvez llegar a algo más, vamos que no le había coqueteado por nada.

Se mordió el labio impaciente cuando mando el mensaje y recibió una afirmativa sobre el lugar. Habían quedado en juntarse en la noche para tener tiempo para conversar, la noche llego y los nervios fueron presentes, pudo observar como el joven científico entraba con un traje levemente formal, se veía atractivo ante él y por primera vez Venom estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Se habían saludado y pedido la cena estuvieron unos minutos en silencios antes de que comenzara con las preguntas sobre el trabajo, aunque Eddie no entendía mucho de algunas cosas o formulas complicadas si podía seguirle la corriente, si había estudiado un poco sobre la materia, mientras más preguntas y risas había el coqueteo levemente se hacía presente, y le encanto que el otro no se sintiera incomodo y le siguiera aquel juego.

Más le encanto cuando pudo comerle directamente la boca mientras entraban en aquel cuarto de hotel, Venom había querido participar, pero con gran fuerza de voluntad logro mantenerlo quieto, mientras el disfrutaba bastante el toquetear y saborear cada parte de cuerpo tan tonificado que tenía debajo del, había disfrutado completamente de esa noche y estaba seguro que no se repetiría de nuevo.

Fue una idea completamente errónea la que tuvo en especial cuando a la siguiente semana recibió un mensaje de Parker invitándolo para otra noche, no estaba tan ocupado para negarse y debía admitir que tener al chico tan encima en especial con estrés le encendía mil veces más por lo fogoso y lascivo que se ponía en especial esos ojos que le miraban fijamente mientras devoraban su pene, succionaba, sostenía para que no se escapara y terminara tragando todo y aun así seguir tocándolo para continuar con el acto.

Tal vez debió preocuparse cuando ambos comenzaron a mensajearse más seguido, citarse para citas de sexo o solo comer, obviamente se daban su espacio y de algún modo un leve entendimiento se generó, en especial cuando el chico le mostro que era el arácnido y por fin el simbionte pudo participar, Peter debía asegurarse de que no quedaran demasiada marcas en ambos cuerpos por la fuerza y la brutalidad ejercida ahora que ambos sabían que se podían curar con rapidez, eso no quería decir que no se preocupaba de ver que tantos moretones le dejaba al otro porque aun así Eddie era humano.

No supo en qué momento ambos se acomodó a la necesidad del otro nunca hubo un dominante siempre fueron ambos dejándose por el otro en algún momento y lo disfrutaba en especial cuando podía morder o ser mordido, aunque si fue raro tener al simbionte presente la primera vez en especial cuando noto el gran grosor que entraría en él, Eddie le había consolado al día siguiente entre risas en especial por los grandes moretones que habían en sus caderas por la fuerza ejercida por el bicho, quería enojarse pero lo había disfrutado aunque durante la semana tuvo que evitar quejarse por el constante dolor de cintura.

Ya con un año de relación y llevando una relación a distancia bastante bien ninguna se cansaba del otro, salían levemente en secreto y sus encuentro de casi 4 veces por semanas eran íntimos, pero la duda aun existía y Peter no deseaba arruinarlo con sus pensamiento por aquella tontería, le daba miedo admitir que la distancia le ayuda a ambos con la privacidad, pero que también le deseaba pedir que intentaran vivir juntos en alguna casa, pero quien abandonaría su ciudad y viajaría a la otra, ambos deberían tomar esa decisión juntos pero como hacerlo correctamente sin arruinar nada de aquello.

La pregunta le llego de parte de Eddie solo le pedían intentar en una ciudad o en la otra por una temporada y eso, debía admitirlo, le agradaba, en especial cuando él fue primero en irse al departamento del mayor, aunque fuera pequeño el lugar, adoro estar más tiempo con él y no le molestaba nada estar lejos de su ciudad, debía admitirlo estaba mucho más cómodo y feliz en ese momento que cualquier otro en su vida.

De todos modos como el amigable vecino Spiderman necesitaba vacaciones , aunque eso no quitaba que contestará un par de llamadas muy urgentes de la ciudad o su empresa.

En cambio Eddie disfruto los momento en que lo tuvo durmiendo entre sus brazos, Venom ya no reclamaba y como el ,le encantaba ver al chico araña bajo de ellos gimiendo o sobre ellos disfrutando.

Pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad del chico araña fue todo muy diferente, no solo se notaba en sus departamentos, si no que en sus tiempos, Peter vivía con tantos lujos que Eddie apenas y se lo podía creer, apenas dormía trabajando o patrullando y el tiempo que pasaba con él era tan poco que pensó que talvez ya no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviera ahí.

Y su forma de pensar cambio, cuando lo tuvo justo al frente del con el traje medio roto, su rostro y cuerpo con varios moretones y el chico totalmente agotado

Venom y el enfurecieron, no les tomo ni dos horas para deshacerse del duende verde, por al menos un tiempo, lo hubiera matado sino supiera que Peter se enojaría, pero ahora lo más importante era lograr conversarlo de salir de aquella ciudad.

Claro Peter no se había dado cuenta del cambio de hogar hasta después de dos meses y fue aquel día que llegó después de una junta y su secretaria le pregunto por su nueva dirección, la miró dudoso por aquel comentario hasta que reacción.

Eddie se había encargado de llevar lentamente todas sus cosas a su departamento, para ir acomodando lo sin ninguna prisa, pero claro no todo le sale bien, porque apenas pudo la puerta de la casa pudo ver a su novio que lo miraba fijamente.

—Eddie…¿quieres explicarme cómo es posible que casi todas mis cosas estén en tu apartamento?.

El solo suspiro y se acercó para darle un beso de saludo, el cual el otro acepto, lo cual significaba que no estaba tan enojado como él creía.

  * No casi todas tus cosas, están todas tus cosas aquí.
  * Pudiste haberme consultado
  * Si lo hubiera hecho lo más seguro te lo estarías pensando todavía, debía tomar cartas en el asunto.



Peter había bajado sus brazos levemente derrotado y listo para escuchar su explicación.

—cuando decidimos intentar vivir en la ciudad del otro me di cuenta de lo cansado y estresado que estabas en ella, pero conmigo te relajabas te toma vas tú tiempo. Peter necesitas este cambio más de lo que crees

El chico solo suspiro agotado para solo decirle.

—Me hubiera gustado que lo consultaras primero conmigo y no solo lo hubieras hecho.

En ese momento se retiró al cuarto de ambos donde dejo que su enojo se fuera con el sueño.

El tiempo paso y su relación continuo tranquilamente por un buen camino, aunque eso no significó que recibiera más de una visita de los vengadores en su casa para ver al chico o de otros superhéroes, Venom a veces los odiaba.

En especial en aquel día que el capitán le entrego al chico inconsciente, Venom había salido por completo al verlo de esa forma y estaba listo para golpear al capitán pero el chico araña había despertado justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

Lo habían dejado en las cama luego de cambiarlo, cuando el simbionte le hablo.

—Eddie

—¿Qué sucede?

—Peter está preñado

El se detuvo lentamente para pensar en aquellas palabras y se dirijo al baño para hablarlo más en privado, una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguro la retomo y pregunto.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Nuestro chico espera un bebe

—Eso no es posible, no digas estupideces Venom.

—Eddie hablo enserio, lo sentí cuando lo tocamos, está gestando a nuestro hijo.

Eso lo había dejado helado, ¿estaba listo para aquello?, ¿Sería un buen padre?, ¿Cómo le daría la noticia a Peter?, Necesitaba aire y un trago fuerte.

Dejo que el tiempo pasará antes de asegurarse de que aquello que le decía el simbionte era cierto, y vamos que lo era hasta el lo notaba, todos los síntomas estaban ahí presente cada día y Peter parecía no inmutarse así que con todas las agallas que pudo juntar retuvo a su novio antes de que se fuera a dormir.

—Cariño… —El chico le miró totalmente atento — venom y yo queríamos decirte que estás embarazado…

El chico solo le observó y sonrió —ya lo sabía, Venom ha estado muy cariñoso por las noches y le encanta tocar mi vientre.

—Entonces ¿No estás enojado?

—me hubiera gustado enterarme en el momento que lo supieron y no cuando me di cuenta yo solo de los síntomas, pero estoy bien con esto.

—Entonces… —Eddie le miró directo a los ojos —estamos felices con esto?

—Si, estamos felices con esto —sonrío sin esperarse que Eddie se lanzará a abrazarlo y besarlo emocionados por aquella buena noticia.

El tiempo pasaba y aunque Peter ahora vivía con el varios cambios se hicieron con el tiempo, una casa se habían comprado para poder agrandarla en caso de desear extender a su familia, con algunos cuartos especiales para ellos como cuartos para su experimentos o trajes, en especial un cuarto para su ahora pequeño bebé que venía en camino, más ahora que estaba por tenerlo, le quedaban sólo unas semanas para completar la gestión y le había tomado un montón de tiempo, y mentiras, en mantenerlo oculto, pero siempre fue para mejor.

Aunque el parto fue doloroso para el, Venom fue el primero que tomo de su mano y le ayudaba a soportar el dolor, mientras que Eddie lo recibía, Peter juro que había sido doloroso y largo el proceso, pero había valido completamente la pena, ir tener a su pequeño Tomás en sus brazos.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos aún no conversaban sobre casarse, se sentían cómodos sin pensar en aquel tema o hablarlo, aunque más de una mala lengua hablo sobre su relación el joven araña supo resolverla en más de una entrevista aclarando que estaba feliz con su pareja de hijo y que no lo cambiaria por nada.

En especial cuando su hijo comenzó a mostrar los primeros síntomas De que contenía un simbionte uno muy alocado el cual Venom llamo carnage, el simbionte estaba orgulloso por qué sus genes permanecieran. Pero Peter y Eddie eran los que debían contratar a la pequeña bestia que se media por cada rincón de su casa.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ambos se habían casado y ahora con tres pequeños a su alrededor estaba más que feliz, se sentía realizado, a pesar de los miles de problemas que los metió su parte simbionte los amaba con todo su corazón y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
